You Had Me At Hello
by ResseGarcia
Summary: Santana Lopez is back after spending a couple of years mending her broken heart. But she's back for a reason, she has to marry the very same person who broke her heart, Brittany. S. Pierce. (longer summary inside) RATED M now :) Warning: G!PBritt. but i's not all about the smut. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! so, I'm back :)) while it's been an awesome ride with you guys, I'll be starting another one. So i hope you'll love this one as well. Just give it a try. And uh, I wrote Britt-Britt here as the more "serious, responsible and mature" one but don't worry 'bout that. I'll make her as Brittany as possible. Santana here is like the "spoiled rich kid-brat-sorta immature" person... for a change? ... or not. hihi. and things will change as the story goes. so I dunno. hope it works out and I hope you'll like it :) ****warning: G!Pbrittany**** just have to do that for the storyline I have in mind. and I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this one, or like, to start writing chapters. I've been pretty busy with college stuff and just finished with my first term exams for this semester. there was also this feeling that I didn't know how I should go on with the direction of the story, and i'm still having those feelings and I'm still on that phase. so please forgive me and i hope you'll support this one. The flow of the story (frequency of updates, the storyline and etc) will all be based on your reactions/reviews/opinions and what-nots about the story. anyways, here you go! enjoy :)**

* * *

Summary: _A couple of years ago, Santana has to leave the country because of a broken heart caused by one Brittany S. Pierce. Now, she's back and she has to face __her__ again. The thing is, she has to marry Brittany - arranged marriage, so to speak. If not, a lot of things will be lost. Santana just can't allow that to happen. The brunette was really sure that what she felt for the blonde was long gone and forgotten. Walls were put up for her defense. But why is it that just a kiss from those pink thin lips already makes her walls and defense crumble? We'll see..._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

An 16-year-old Santana was anxious while looking at her watch from time to time. It was already 3 PM and she's sure that the Annual Volleyball Competition that was hosted by their university was already starting. Before, she doesn't really care about volleyball but because a certain blue-eyed, hot-bod blonde - oh, please... _not to mention that she's the love of my life _- named, Brittany Susan Pierce, is a part of the varsity team, she did everything she could just to learn everything and anything that is about the sport. She observed and studied all the technecalities and terms that are being used at the said sport. She even included all the fould and rules in her "research" about volleyball. She could even say that she could pass as a referee, an umpire or even a part of the committee if she would try to do so because of her broad knowledge about the sport. Yes, she was that addicted to volleyball - _uh, no. wrong thought you have there. That is how addicted and head over heels in-love I am with my Britt-Britt. _Everything that is about the blonde, the Latina really takes it personally.

Brittany S. Pierce -_Brittany Susan Pierce, not singer/performer Britney Spears, because my Britts will tell you she's better and I definitely have to agree with that- _or well, simply just Brittany, - _or my Britt-Britt. But it's only me who gets to call her that. We clear? Anyways, moving on. - _is her childhood best friend, though the blonde is a years older than her. Their families are close friends. Ever since they were kids, the brunette already finds the blonde breathtakingly gorgeous especially with those cat-like, ocean blue eyes, long golden locks and that smile that could light up the whole world that shines brighter than the sun. Oh, not to mention her rocking body with those abs and toned muscles, and those long toned legs that could go on forever. She doesn't even give any of her attention to Jaimey Pierce or JP, Brittany's younger sister who's about the Latina's age, who obviously is trying to get her attention. For the Latina, even at such a young age, Brittany is the only girl she ever wants to be with and she's the only one that she wants to marry some day. _No doubt about that... absolutely._

Here we go. She's Santana Marie Lopez, dark brown-almond shaped fierce eyes, hot brunetter and a certified brat - _HBIC, baby! Better remember that y'all. _She always gets what she wants and anything that she desires. She's also out and proud, in which she feels so happy and loved because her family accepted when she came out to them. They supported and they keep on supporting her in this, and not to mention that a certain blonde also feels and does the same. Anyways, when she realized that it seems like God has laid a hand, which only meant that they're meant for each other - _that's what you call soulmates. duh. Britt-Britt's my soulmate. - _, the Latina decided to do everything in her will to make that happen.

The brunette gets to stay and hang around in the blonde's room, she gives her chocolates and especially dots, - _No complaining. my Britt-Britt loves her sweets, I know. - _suprises her with flowers and just random things that she knows would make her blonde happy. She could also pass as the blonde's bodyguard if she somehow applies as one because both of them are just always together and she would do anything to protect her. _Everywhere my Britt is, I'll be there._

Brittany was totally nice and sweet to "tolerate" and deal with her despite of her bitchiness sometimes - _okay, maybe most of the time but I was never a bitch to her. You know I can't do that. - _Though, the brunette thought that maybe the blonde just had enough of her persistence and all that that's why she made things official between the two of them not so soon enough. But things didn't end there. Ever since they made things official, the brunette became overly protective, jealousy always taking over her system. Everytime she hears or sees someone may it be a guy or a girl knowing that Brittany is a bicorn, flirting and catching the blonde's attention, she doesn't think twice before going all Lima Heights on that person. She doesn't care whether she may be told to go the principal's office or her Abuelo and Abuela will get mad at her for doing that and for cutting classes just to see the blonde. She knows that education is really important for her family and well, also for her. But now, she seems to be just as blinded because she doesn't even take the time to notice that her grades are starting to drop and she's beggining to have incomplete records on her other subject loads. she was madly in love with the blonde that her worlds just seemed to revolve around her.

Then again, the brunette looked at her watch for the nth time. It was past three already so she started to gather her things as quietly as possible, grabbed her bag, and the moment her professor turned his back, she stood up and went out of the room. No one in the class made a sound. They all knew what she'd do to them when they do. Sitting at the last row was an advantage for her, fortunately. She does that on purpose anyway, in case that she thinks of sneaking out of the class. She has to skip her class just to watch the blonde play. She thinks she was faster than an Olympic runner because of how fast she bolted down the halls and in just a few, she was already sitting at the bleachers, cheering for Brittany.

Oh, come on. Who wouldn't go all crazy on her girlfriend? She was tall, pale but the healthy kind of pale and incredibly gorgeous. She has long blonde locks that fall all the way back up to the middle of her torso, smooth silky skin and oh, those eyes... those cat-like, ocean blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds. _I could stare at those gorgeous blue eyes forever. _The blonde was also dangerously hot. She has these long toned legs, those taugh abs, her not-so-big yet not-so-small breats, and just everything is toned. _Well, she's a volleyball varsity and a dancer. What could I say? She's just awesomely perfect. _The blonde has this bubbly and colorful side to which she just looks at the good part of everything and she tends to say things that may be wierd at times, but she could also get pretty much serious on things. There was just something mysterious about this woman that made her swoon.

As the brunette watches the game, anger immediately crawled up when she saw that the ball which was hit by the blonde using a hard spike was called as an out, automatically sending point to the opponent, but as what she'd seen, the ball was definitely an inside. "Hey, Ref! That definitely was an inside! Are you really qualified to be a mediator? Do your job, man! Otherwise, I'll go all Lima Heights up on your asses." she shouted at the referee and the line judge, fuming with anger. Though, she stopped shouting when she saw Brittany telling her coach to let her out of the court first. The coach was obviously hesitating about substituting her since the points in the game were really in a close fight. However, the coach told the mediator to have a substitution on the next point to be made.

The brunette got nervous. Obviously, Brittany was not pleased to her there, knowing that she skipped her class again.

"Santanam what on earth are you doing here?" the blonde immediately asked the moment she got near the Latina. She was catching her breath, sweat running down her face.

The brunette rummaged in her purse, took out a hanky anf handed it to the blonde. "To cheer you on," she said and smiled at her sweetly. _And yeah, it's to make sure that no one will attempt to come near my blonde. They better not._

The blonde looked at her softly but still seriousness can be seen in her features. "Go back to your class, San,"the blonde softly said.

"No, I don't want to. I'll stay here," she countered back, took a seat on the bleachers that she pretty much occupied alone since no one would dare to sit beside Santana Lopez.

"For Unicorn's sake, San. You're having your exams next week. Your whole class is having a review right now and yet you're here, watching the game?" the blonde's brow furrowed.

"Don't worry abou-"

"Don't worry about that? god, San, your grades are dropping! you know that we both know how important education is to you and your family."

She was surprised to hear the blonde raising her voice at her. No matter how much of a bitch and pain in the ass she could be, the blonde never ever raised her voice at her. Then, she felt tears prickling her eyes, ready to fall any moment now, "D-don't shout at me, Britt," she quietly said.

"I'm not shouting at you," Brittany's voice immediately turned soft, the furrow on her eyebrows slowly disappearing. "But San, you have to be reasonable and responsible. I don't want you to do this to your studies." The brunette saw the guilt in those blue eyes, knowing she's sorry for shouting at her and that she didn't mean to do it.

"But still, you shouted at me," she said sniffling because she knows it's effective. The blonde never wants to see her cry, let alone be the cause of it. The brunette definitely knows her blonde's weakness, especially when she feels that Brittany is starting to get pissed or mad like right now which doesn't really happen that much.

Brittany breathed out a sigh. "Okay. I'm sorry, Sanny. My mistake..." she said. "But please San, go back to your class now," the blonde softly told the Latina, holding out her hand. Pale hands took tan ones and slowly pulled her up and out of the bleachers.

She followed what Brittany asked her to do. She loves her and she will do anything this woman asks her to do even if she doesn't want to. "Okay, Britt."

"Aww, San. Don't do that. You really look cute and adorable right now, but please, get that scowl and pout off of your face," the blonde said while cupping the tan cheeks and running her thumb over the pout on those red plump lips and the crease on the brunette's forehead.

A smile slowly formed on plump lips. The blonde would tend to be serious but seeing this side of her always makes the brunette smile and feel all tingly inside. She could tell that Brittany also loved her, although she doesn't seem to be the type who really flaunts it out in the public. That's why sometimes, she envies those couples who would display their affection publicly and openly in the campus.

"That's my girl," Brittany said. "Study well. Alright, San?" the blonde told her before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

All she ever got to do was nod.


	2. If you only know

**A/N: So here's the 2nd chapter, I made sure that I'd finish at least 2 or 3 chapters before publishing this fic just to give you guys a good start. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the first chapter and what you think of this one, as well. I wanna know what you guys think before I do my very long time jump. Thank you, in advance, y'all. Hope you'll love this, though this one's a lot shorter the the previous one, i'll make it up to you on the next chapter.**

**I do not own Glee... if I do... but then again, i don't :(  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Later that same day...

"How was your day, San?" Brittany aksed the Latina while they were on their ride home in the blonde's car. She always picks Santana up for school and they ride home together at the end of the day. She doesn't really mind because the brunette's house was just on the way when she goes home and it doesn't really bother her picking the other girl up and dropping her off everyday.

Santana definitely was the most importunate and yet the sweetest person she knows. She's just happy that she's the one that the brunette nags and bothers, and not her yourger sister, Jaypie, who's pretty charming.

Jerry Maguire was actually her peg; "you had me at hello" because literally, she was starstruck ever since she laid eyes on the brunette. Well, at her young age, the brunette was already gorgeous. Those dark brown & almond-shaped eyes, smooth tan skin, and her long, naturally wavy raven locks. Their families were close for such a very long time already. Though they only got to meet each other when they were in their late years in gradeschool because the blonde's family lived somewhere in Millburn, New York while the brunette's family lived somewhere in Manhattan, NY. The blonde doesn't even know why they haven't met earlier than that since her mom always brings her everytime they visit the Lopez Family. They just got the chance to live near each other when her parents decided to buy a house near the Lopez Family.

"Fine. You, how was your game, Britt-britt?" the brunette asked. Then a scowl was on the brunette's beautiful face when she remembered the game that she didn't get to finish watching.

"It was okay. We won by a set. San, stop scowling. It'll ruin your pretty face," she said and reached for the brunette's hand, rubbing her thumb on soft tan skin.

"Britt..."

The blonde smiled upon hearing the Latina's sweet voice, sounding like a child asking for something. "My answer is 'no', San." In the brunette's tone, she knows that this girl would ask her to go and watch a movie or go shopping. She could say that she knows Santana very well to know what she's thinking.

"Hey! I haven't even said anything and you already answered 'no'? That's unfair, Britt," the brunette exclaimed, playfully hitting the blonde's arm.

Brittany tried to stop herself from laughing at the Latina. "Because, Miss Lopez, I already know what you're thinking with that tone of yours. I know what you wanna ask me and my answer is 'no.'"

Then the other girl held onto her arm. "But Britt, the said the movie was great," she whined.

"See, San? I was right, after all," the blonde said, chuckling.

"Aww, please?" Santana keeps on insisting.

"No. We'll head straight home and we'll review your lessons, San."

The brunette groaned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, babe."

"Whoa!" the brunette said, shocked.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"You called me 'babe'?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course, San. Why, is it wrong to call my girlfriend - Hey, baby... don't cry," the blonde said when unexpectedly saw tears pooling in those bautiful brown eyes. She turned the car and pulled over, stopping the car, pale hands cupped tan smooth cheeks. She let her thumb run over the tan skin, wiping those tears that started to fall.

"Y-you love me?"

The blonde flashed her a bright smile, showing her perfect pearly whites. "You're so silly, San. Of course I love you!"

"Promise?"

It made the blonde giggle. This Latina really is something. "Yes, babe. I promise. Pinky promise." Then the blonde held out her pinky for the other girl.

Tan pinky reached over, hooking and squeezing with the pale one. "Oh, Britt-britt." Then tears finally fell from brown eyes.

The blonde wiped those tears as soon as they started falling because she never ever wants to see someone cry, especially Santana. The brunette's eyes easily turns red and puffy when she cries. But the main reason is that she doesn't really want to see the Latina cry. "Hey... San, Look at me, please? Tell me what's in that pretty head of yours," she said.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling and hugging her tightly. "I thought you just had had enough of my persistence that's why you made it official between us and still sticking with me. Although deep down, I also thought and felt that you really love me. I love you so much, Britt-Britt," she said sniffling.

She wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist, holding her closer and let her other hand softly caress raven locks, soothing and comforting her girl. "So do I, baby."

_I will always take care of you and your heart. I'll always have you in mine. If you only know how much I love you, San. If you only know..._


	3. Don't Forget This Day

**A/N: So... here's another update. I would like to thank y'all for taking the time reading the previews chapters and I hope you loved them. Thank you for the fave's, follows and reviews. I don't mind if you keep 'em coming. I hope you will cause the story of this fic depends on you, guys. I would really love to know what you think for me to adjust the story and make it better for my readers. So, this one is longer and I hope you'll enjoy it. and I'm really in advance for this. So, here goes nothing.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A few weeks later...

"Britt, are you avoiding me?" Santana asked when she got to corner the blonde. It's been a couple of days that the blonde didn't pick her up for school and drop her off at home. Even when they are at the campus, she wouldn't get the chance to see her or maybe, the blonde chose not to show up. She can't skip her class anymore since her grades were already dropping.

"No," the blonde elusively answered, blue eyes avoiding any contact with dark brown ones.

"You've been avoiding me, Brittany. Tell me, did I do something wrong?" she asked because the blonde didn't even asnwered any of her texts nor her calls.

"San, I'm not avoiding you, okay? It's not all the time that I have to be with you, beside you nor in front of you," the other girl answered sounding like she's annoyed, although she couldn't still look at the brunette.

"That's totally not what I mean. I never told you that you have to be with me all the time, Brittany!" the brunette couldn't help but to raise her voice upon hearing the blonde's annoyed tone.

"Tone down your voice. Don't you make a scene here, Santana," the blonde sternly said that made the Latina cringe. The blonde never did say anything like that to her before.

"We're over," the brunette challenged, letting her emotions and pride to take over her body and mind. She knows for one that the blonde can't afford to let that happen. The Latina was sure that Brittany won't accept her challenge, just like those times when she used to challenge the blonde everytime she's getting her emotions to take over her. Everytime she says those words, the blonde would just back down and be sweet to her, embrace her and tell her sweet nothings until she withdraws what she said.

"Then, fine!" the blonde quickly answered.

Santana froze upon hearing what the blonde said. She felt like all of her blood was drained out of her body, feeling chills crawling up to her spine and every part of her body - and it was not the good kind of chills. Seeing the blonde turning around and walking away from her made it even worse. She immediately wiped away the tears falling down her own cheeks and walked up to catch up with the other girl. "B-Britt, I... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," she said holding back a sob. She afraid that the blonde might think that she's just doing an act again like she used to.

Brittany stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Well, it's good that the break up actually came out from you, Santana. At least you got to save your pride."

The brunette felt like her head is going to explode. She doesn't know what to do nor what to think but to stand frozen on her spot and cringe upon hearing the blonde's words. Is she hearing this right? _God, please no... _"W-What do you mean, Britt?"

"I also want an out. I feel like I'm being choked in this relationship. I need space," the blonde coldly said that it seems like it's not the Brittany she knows. It seems like she didn't think about what she said before saying them. Brittany would always think before she says serious things like this, especially if it would hurt the other person or not. That's why the brunette feels so guilty, thinking that the other girl might think that she's taking advantage of her kindness and all that.

Santana felt like she was stabbed right through her heart when she heard the blonde saying those. She feels like something sharp is being stabbed into her heart, painfully slow, slowly killing her inside. Never did she ever think that hearing those words, especially hearing them from the love of her life, would kill her. She wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared to this pain she's feeling that is slowly and painfully crushing her inside, especially when the blonde turned around, walking off to her teammates as if nothing happened. She even saw the blonde smiling at Roxy, the self-proclaimed "Queen Bee" of the campus, who obviously has a crush on her blonde. That woman already got a taste of how it feels like having to experience what it's like to be in the receiving end of her Lima Heights rage, another reason for her parents to be called to the Principal's office.

When she got home, she went to her grandparents' room with tears falling down her cheeks, who were shocked upon seeing her like that. She hugged them tight and sobbed. She told them what happened that day and how much it hurt her. They hugged her tight, softly rubbing circles on her back, giving her the comfort she needed.

She cried her eyes out the moment she arrived home until she feel asleep. She was deeply hurt that Brittany accepted her challenge. But then she thought that she might actually be stepping over her limits, that she might actually did suffocate the blonde in the relationship. _How could you be so stupid, Santana?_

* * *

The next morning, the very first thing that entered her mind was to call Brittany. She will swallow every ounce of pride she has and she will do everything to get her girl back. She'll stop being demanding and she won't even follow the blonde around as if she's her tail because she knows that no matter how the blonde wants to be with her, she could also get irritating. She will do what the blonde wants and she won't even argue. All she wants is for the blonde to be back in her arms again.

"B-Britt..." she said the moment someone answered the phone.

"Santana? This is Claire, Britt's mom. She forgot her phone here. You know how she gets sometimes," the woman said on the other line.

She cleared her throat before speaking again, clearing the lump that started to form. "Uhm... Hi, Claire. Did you happen to know where Britt is?"

Silence passed before she heard Brittany's mom sigh. "She left home early this day."

"Do you know where she went?" the brunette asked, her voice ws hoarse because of all the crying she did. Her dark brown eyes were now red and puffy.

"I think she went somewhere with Roxy," the older woman quietly said.

She wasn't expecting to hear that. Her hands were cold and shaking, then she accidentally dropped the phone. Brittany broke up with her because of Roxy. She can't believe this is actually happening. Her heart was already shattered and she didn't think it could be shattered even more just until now. She wiped her tears. _I won't give up. I won't give up on you, Britt. I won't give up on us. _She will fight for Brittany with everything that she's got. She loves her so damn much for her to let the blonde go just like that.

She went to the garage and drove off with her car. She was going to Brittany's place. It might not be true. Brittany and Roxy are not together and the blonde was just hiding from her. If the blonde wants for her to plead and beg, she will definitely do it. She would even kneel down and beg in front of the blonde.

* * *

Hours later...

"Santana? What the hell are you doing there? It's already dark out and -" the blonde didn't get to finish what she was saying because the moment she got out of the car, the brunette slapped her across the face. Santana wasn't able to control herslef anymore. She was fuming with anger and rage.

The Latina waited the whole day. She didn't enter the Pierce's house no matter how much the older blonde asked her to do so. She was hungry and already feeling cold since it was already at night and she was still outside, but she didn't budge. she was hoping that Brittany will soften upon seeing her like that.

But all of her hopes were crushed the moment she saw Roxy in the blonde's car, sitting at the passenger's seat that was only for her.

"H-How could you, Britt?" the brunette asked, tears now falling down her face. She was shaking, feeling all the hurt and anger crashing down on her. "At least you could have waited for three months, a month or even a fucking week or a fucking day before going into a relationship and replacing me that easily! Everybody knows that! But y-you... o-of all people, Britt..." she said with pain, anger and sadnedd evident in her voice. She doesn't care if she's making a scene and she could be seen by the blonde's neighbors. She can't stop the anger, resentment and hate crawling up her chest.

The blonde only dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

"S-sorry? I-If I accepted your apology, w-would you come back to me?" she desperately asked.

Yet the blonde kept quiet, not giving her any answer.

But the blonde's silence was an enough answer for the brunette. If she was mad before, now she was definitely fuming. "Don't you ever forget this day, Brittany. I can't say that I regret everything that I _had_ with you and that I regret meeting you because I know I can never regret that. But don't forget this day because this will be the last time that you'll ever see or hear from me. I never thought I'd say this, but you've deeply hurt me. And now, I don't know if I hate you but I think I do," the brunette coldly said. She was hurt, in great unexplainable pain. The blonde she truly loved, more than she ever loved anyone else in this world and even more than herself - _and that's one grat deal for one Santana Lopez_ - broke her heart. She turned around and walked away without looking back. _Goodbye, Brittany. I may be hurting this much to the extent that it's killing me, but we both know how much I love you, and I guess it's time for both of us to let go._

**A/N(2): so there you have it! uhm, what do you think? I'm really afraid of what your reactions would be. anyways, the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it down. thanks! hope you'll drop a review. All reviews, follows and fave's are truly appreciated. Thanks! Love y'all.**


	4. 10 Years Later

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows guys! Honestly, I really don't want Britt to be the 'bad guy' in the story, and i hope you'll see that there's a deeper reason for the way she reacted about the break up. and yes, Santana will eventually grow up, like about now in this big time jump. anyways, please be patient with me, I'm working on it :)**

**Guest (1): yes, I hate 3rd parties too but as what I've said, there's a deeper reason for what happened :) and I can't promise you that there will be no more Roxy in the future. Let's see what will happen as the story goes.**

**Hi (Guest): hey :) thanks! anyways, San will eventually grow up. No worries about that.**

**Guest (2): yes, they both came from a well-off family and you'll read about that in the up coming chapters, like this one. and I have to say that your feeling why Britt did that is probably one of the reasons... we'll see about that :)**

**So... on with the story now :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_10 years later..._

The noisy and busy place immediately became deafeningly quiet the moment Architect Brittany S. Pierce entered the office. The blonde knows that a lot of the employees there is afraid of her, if not, they truly have great respect for her, especially because she was serious most of the time that she is in the office. She talked a little and seldom smiled, but she was a figure of authority when it comes to the position she holds in her field. No one dares to block her way or mess with her. She never cared to explain herself to them. Just like any other day, she just passed by them and went straight into her personal office. She became this serious ever since that incident 10 years ago... the moment when her sun, her source of light and happiness left her. Yes, the brunette sure was clingy but it was partly her fault too, though she still has no choice but to do it... for some reason. She sighed to herself. _Ah, Santana..._

The moment she arrived to her office desk, she took the only picture frame that is placed on top of her table and looked at it, smiling to herself the moment she saw the picture. It was already a part of her routine, the very first thing she does every morning she arrives in her workplace. The moment she sits down on her leather swivel chair, she would immediately look at that picture and her day will surely be okay. After looking at that picture, she sure knows that she could start her loads of work with a light heart.

Seeing the picture made her smile and she knows that it didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Anna Miller, her secretary. The woman probably got used to seeing her in this situations after seeing the blonde a couple of times in this state. Although the woman just kept quiet and didn't say anything. However, the blonde knows that Mrs. Miller is surely curious about who the gorgeous brunette on the picture was.

"Here's your tea, Miss Pierce," the old woman said after putting the tea down in front of her. This old woman could really pass as her Aunt or like an old family member for her. Even though she was old, the blonde has got nothing bad to say about her performance when it comes to competency and reliabilty. She already got tired of those secretaries who are of her age. They couldn't do thier jobs pretty well because they did nothing but to stare and flirt with her. _I can't blame them though. I'm hot, drop-dead gorgeous, blonde and oh, let's not forget about my Britt jr. down there. But naaah... I surely have my needs and I sort of took care of 'em but I'd rather have my Sanny though. . _And with that thought, she sighed again thinking about the brunette.

"Thanks, Mrs. Miller. Then again, let me not remind you. Please call me Brittney. Understood?" she said. The old woman just nodded at her. Then, she started to open her file folders that are on top of her desk, along with a while messenger folder that was addressed to her. She almost spit the tea she was drinking when she read that it came from the Hudson Law Firm.

With shaking hands, she took the envelope and stared at it. She can't be dreaming right now. Her eyes are not being deceived and this certainly is not a joke. Hudson Law Firm holds the accounts of the Lopez Family - the family of the one and only Santana Lopez; the woman that owned her heart ever since they met, the only love of her life even after 10 years and the very same person that she hurt 10 years ago.

She continued to stare at the envelope, not sure if she's going to open it or not.

In the end, the blonde decided to open it to know what's in the letter. Another thing is, she knows that she'll be bothered if she ignores it. _So here goes nothing then..._

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope with shaking hands. Her jaw dropped while she was reading the contents of the letter again and again. She wants to make sure that she's reading the right thing, her eyes might be tricking her and it's just a figment of her imagination and what she truly wants to happen. _But there's no way that this letter is not true. I'm holding it and I'm actually reading it. _She read the letter a couple of times again, but then the message in the letter never changed. It's still the same.

_But how could this be?_

The letter came from the late grandfather of Santana, Don Theodoro Lopez.

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the wide glass window. From up there, she could see the busy street and busy lights of New York. She never expected for something like this to happen. She wasn't prepared for this moment wherein she would receive a letter that would definitely turn her life the other way around. Yes. The blonde admits that every day and night, and probably in every second of her life, Santana would come back for her, back into her arms. But not in this way, not in this circumstance that has to do with the last will of the brunette's Abuelo.

According to the letter, Santana has to come back to New York and both of them will have to get married. To be honest, the blonde was happy,- _that is totally an understatement. I AM ECSTATIC! I would get to see my brunette again - _to say the least, that she would get this chance again after all those years of asking, hoping and praying to anyone who's out there that soon enough, the brunette would come back. She waited for so long. Maybe now is the time to mend their broken hearts. It's time for them to heal. But the thought of meeting the Latina again after 10 long years is daunting an dshe really feels nervous about this. One reason is because 10 years ago, when the brunette left, let's just say that it wasn't that good. _Okay, okay. It was more that "not that good", it was like the worst._

* * *

_**Puerto Rico**_

"What?!" Santana almost fell from the couch that she was currently sitting on when she heard Attorney Finn Hudson, her Abuelo's lawyer. _Am I hearing things right, right now? This can't be..._

"Attorney!" Alejandro Lopez, her father, said. Even her father can't believe what they just heard.

She looked around and saw that every person inside the room has this shocked look on their faces upon hearing the news. _Well, at least, it's not only me who's surprised and more likely, shocked about this thing._

"You all heard it right," Atty. Hudson said before looking at her. "Miss Santana Lopez, according to your Abuelo's last will, it is stated that you have to be married to one Brittany Susan Pierce."

"That's utterly rediculous! This is insane! How could Abuelo-"

"Santana Marie Lopez!"

She cringed and stopped her rant the moment she heard the the stern voice of Maribel Lopez, her mother, calling her with her full name. As to what they were taught, no one should speak or talk bad things about or towards elders, especially if the person is already resting in an eternal sleep.

She breathed in deep and exhaled, calming herself down. "Sorry, Mami," she told her mom. Taking another deep breath, she said, "Then what if I don't want to do this and decide to go against Abuelo's will?" she said glaring at the lawyer and giving him a challenging stare.

The lawyer looked down and read the last will and testament, adjusting his eyeglasses, and continued to read. "In the end, no one rather than Santana should make the decision with regards to this. No on should force her into doing this..."

The brunette let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, immediately relaxing. But contrary to what she thought, the lawyer wasn't finished.

"If ever my granddaughter chooses to go against my will, she will still get the inheritance she got as her part of my properties and wealth that I left. However, The three institutions that my wife put up - Isabela Youth Foundation, Isabela Teen Foundation, and the Isabela Elderly Foundation - will be stopped and put to close," the lawyer added. _Ah, Isabela Lopez... my_ loving_ Abuela._

"N-No, Papa can't do this, Attorney. You know how important these foundations are to Mama," her father said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lopez, but that's what your father said."

"Dissolve the foundations," she said disbelievingly, scoffing.

"That totally is ridiculous. Those foundations were put up for a cause and each member of this family has a certain role that's being played there and this is important to the family. This is our legacy! What about the people under the foundations' care? Abuela will not be in peace if all of them would be dissolved," Nicholo Lopez or Nicho, the brunette's older brother said.

"Attorney, if the Abuelo's company won't support these foundations, we could support them ourselves. I could look for sponsors, I know a lot of people, so I don't have to worry about that," Rosalie Lopez or Rose, Santana's older sister, told the lawyer calmly while holding her hand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lopez. But then again, your grandfather firmly stated that the three institutions shall be dissolved if Santana says no to your Abuelo's wishes."

Then the youngest Lopez, Santana, said the thoughts in her mind even before she could stop herself. "Does B-Brittany know about t-this?" she quietly asked. Then she added, "Most likely, I think she already has a family of her own. It's been years after all." Knowing Brittany, she would find this idea absurd.

Atty. Hudson smiled and turned to her. "Apparently, Miss Brittany Pierce is still single and by now, she already knows about this."

"And what did she say?" the Latina asked.

"She was also surprised, to say the least. As we all know, Miss Pierce's grandmother helped your Abuela in putting these foundations up. She definitely is willing to help," the lawyer said.

"She is?" she said, not believing what the lawyer just said. "And what will she get in return then?"

The lawyer shrugged and said, "Well, I really don't know about that, Miss Lopez. I think, she's just like you who's valuing and considering how important these institutions are that were left by your elders. Both of you know how important these are to your grandparents, to those people that are helped by the foundations, and the value it has to you and your families."

* * *

**A/N(2): there you have it! the latest update. what do you think about it? hope 10 years isn't that big of a time jump for y'all and i hope you liked this chapter. I'll be updating again as soon as I can. Please send me your thoughts if you want, and all of them are pretty much appreciated. Thank you for your support on this fic! :))**


	5. The Elusive

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows y'all! I really appreciate 'em and they really do inspire me to go on with the story. So since it's the weekend, I'm aiming to give you at least 2 updates, including this one :) So I hope you'll like this one. Keep the reviews, faves and follows coming! And oh, I'd like to ask a question, do you want it to be an G!P Britt or not? My original plan was yes because of the story I had in mind. but what matters to me most is you opinion. So tell me what you think about making a G!PBritt or not. Thank you!**

**Guest(1): So pertaining to San's job, since Britt's was already mentioned, hers will be mention as soon as this chapter... i think :) Don't worry, you'll know what it is. And yes, the reunion will be up soon. Let's see what happens.**

**Anyways, here's the latest update y'all! Enjoy! and tell me what you think afterwards.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Santana was pacing inside her room. She still can't believe that her Abuelo could do this to her. How did he even think to arrange a marriage between the blonde and her in exchange for the institutions that her Abuela built? And isn't her Abuelo the one she ran to when Brittany hurt her 10 years ago? Her Abuelo surely knows how much buckets of tears she spent crying and how much she suffered years ago. _He surely knows... but why did he do this? ugh!_

The brunette let out a breath.

Don Theodoro Lopez surely left her a very hard decision to make. If she could only decide for herself, if she could only be selfish and immature like she used to be, she preferred not to step foot in New York again and be married to the same woman who broke her heart. _But that's the point, Lopez. You could only say "if only" because that's not the case anymore._

But now, it's not only about her anymore. It's not only herself that she needs to consider because yes, she may still be a bitch at times, but she still has a heart for these people. She also has to think of those youth who are supported by the Isabela Youth Foundation, those teenagers who are victims of abuse - physically, emotionally and etc - that are all under the care of Isabela Teens Foundation, and most of all, the elderly who were abandoned by their families who found a new home in Isabela Elderly Foundation. Can her conscience take seeing these people lose the only thing that's left for them?

Tan fingers massaged and soothed tan temples and forehead. The brunette knows the answers to these questions. She won't let these people go back to where they came from and never she would let it happen, now that the decision is in her hands. Actually, it really is not a problem for her to marry someone if that's what her Abuelo wants. But Brittany S. Pierce? That certainly is a totally different case.

_Santana, it had been ten long years..._

It had been ten years since she left New York. During her first months in Puerto Rico, she did nothing but cry her eyes and pour her heart out. She hated the blonde so much back then. She was even thinking of having a revenge but she knows she can't do that to her blue-eyed blonde. Though one day, she just woke up without tears falling down from her eyes and she already started smiling, feeling like she could live again. The bitterness and pain was gone, her anger was long gone and forgotten. She has moved on. She has forgiven the blonde already and she told herself to forget what the blonde did to her, the hurt it caused her.

Along the way, she met Rachel Berry. She was a small brunette and she had these brown eyes. She was a pretty hobbit, actually. The moment they met, they didn't really like each other that much but as time passed, they just noticed that they already liked each other's personality. This brunette taught her a lot of things, and well, she probably was one of the reasons why she got to re-asses herself. So, she went to college and did her best to be on top and finished with recognition and awards.

She was now a certified accountant by profession and the best in her field. She was one of the most sought-after accountants by the big companies around the world, especially with her credentials. She got to work in a lot of huge companies around the world, and she doesn't even have to work at those companies because her family has their own chain of businesses around the world and she only has to pick one whichever she wants if she wants to. However, the brunette just want to be an ordinary person, an ordinary employee making her way up with her own effort and capabilities.

But most of all, she was the on and only Santana Marie Lopez, an internationally acclaimed writer. She already got to publish a couple of books and works, most of them were branded as bestsellers and some of them even won awards. She wrote in all genres except romance. She doesn't know why, but she can't seem to finish even one romance novel. The moment an idea struck her, she would immediately write it down. Though every time she focuses on that, her mind goes blank. But when it comes to other things and topics, her mind could work like a machine and pick things up like a huge ball of magnet, allowing her to finish a book.

One of her famous books that also happened to launch her writing career was "The Plight Of The Homeless". In this book, she wrote about the different faces and situations of the people living in the streets and those of the homeless. She did not only rely on basic research to understand what being homeless means, she also needed to be one.

With the help of prosthetic and make-up that Rachel applied, she turned into a homeless person, walking down the busy streets and empty corners wherever the wind blew her. She got to experience hunger, freeze to death at night that the only thing she has was a piece of carton where she could lay down on, and for people to be disgusted at you. She almost got abused by doing this. Good thing was that Rachel secretly hired someone to follow and watch out for her. If not for her and the person she hired, the brunette doesn't know where she would be and what would have happened to her that time it happened.

She really feels everything and takes everything that she went through in her heart that's why she has a deep connection to her Abuela's foundations. She can't afford to lose them, her heart has a soft spot for these foundations.

When her book got published, awareness and care for these street people and the homeless spread throughout the world, resulting to more programs to help these people. The name Santana Lopez was getting well-known in the field of writing. The public knew the brunette's name but not the owner of the name. She only sends her representative during awarding ceremonies to receive the awards she'd won. In fact, she had been tagged as "The Elusive Writer".

* * *

_**New York**_

Brittany nervously breathed out. She was anxious as she glanced at her watch again. Any moment soon, the persons she's waiting for will arrive and come out from the arrival area of the airport.

Then when she looked up, it felt like her whole world stopped, the only thing she could hear is the load beating of her heart and the only thing or more of like _person_ she could see coming out of the airport doors is _her, _a breathtakingly gorgeous brunette - Santana Marie Lopez, the woman whom she's going to marry and be her wife. _She's finally here..._

Her thick dark brown hair was still long and her natural waves and curls are still there. Her bearing is really noticable. The way she held herself, it was really obvious that she'd grown into a real respectable and mature woman. The blonde could still remember how stubborn and snobbish the brunette looked before, but seeing her now... She was far a cry from what she used to be. This woman was totally different from the Santana she knew before. She had changed so much.

You can't see any trace of snobbishness and bitchiness that you would usually see in her pretty face before. Maybe as the years went by, she learned how to change that. If you look at her now, it seems like her spoiled brat personality was long gone and forgotten. This woman looked regal and mesmerizing. Her bitchy aura may be gone but those expressive, smokey dark brown, almond-shaped eyes with long and thick lashes are still the same. Her nose was proud and her lips, oh those red plump lips are more defined and luscious. Her cheekbones were prominent and regal just like the way she carried herself. She had grown into a really beautiful woman, with curves in all the right places. Speaking of curves, she was wearing a red, knee-length, tight fit dress that really does show her curves with matching black pointed stilettos. Tan arms and legs were still pretty much very well taken care of with the way that you can see that they are toned, her slim waist, the way the dress tightly hugs her breasts and ass. _Yeah, she's sexy... smokin' hot. But aside from that, she's just utterly gorgeous._

In fact, people - both men and women - are looking at her. Well, who wouldn't notice a such gorgeous woman like the brunette? It's not just the looks and the body but also the way she carried herself. It's no doubt that people she passes by won't take notice of that and stare at her more than they should. But it seems like the brunette isn't fazed by this. Or maybe she's just used to this kind of attention given to her.

The blonde decided to approach the Latina when she looked like she was looking for someone.

"Santana..." the blonde softly called the brunette after softly clearing her throat.

* * *

**A/N(2): Sorry it took longer than expected because of a not-so-good delay... the power went out last night when I was writing this chapter and good thing I was using my laptop so I still got to save it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the update and the next one will hopefully be up soon. Tell me what you think about this and what you want to happen in the future chapter because I could surely adjust them based on your demands :) and please don't forget the question I asked about G!PBritt on my first A/N for this chapter. Again, thank you and love y'all! :))**

**A/N(3): Sorry again, I made a little adjustment in the story :)**


	6. Just For Now

**A/N: Hey! so yeah, I made a tally whether to make it a G!PBritt or not, so there more readers who said yes, but if ever I make a decision as this story goes, I'll make an alternative one because that's how i love you all :) and because the first storyline that I thought of kinda goes with G!PBritt, but we'll see and oh, it won't really be the focus of the story... you know the sexy times and all that but well, we'll have that too. So yeah... hmm. what else? oh! thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows. a million thanks to you! I really really appreciate them. maybe that's all I could say for now. hihi. so here comes the update! :))**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The brunette's heart jumped the moment she heard her name. Ten long years had passed and yet she still knew the blonde's angelic voice. She calmed the erratic beating of her heart and prepared herself before turning to where the voice came from. She almost gasped when she turned and saw the blonde.

Brittany is still gorgeous just like she remembered but she's a lot more gorgeous, now that she had grown mature. If the blonde was toned before, she was more toned now. Her body had grown pretty nice and with all the right, perfect curves. She'd became more appealing, actually. Though, if the Brittany she knew before was a bit serious at times, the Brittany in front of her right now was more serious than she could remember. She couldn't read any expression in the blonde's pretty face. She carries the image of authority and so much respect in her presence. She stood tall in the full length of her height, firm and overbearing. Wherein anyone who will block her way and would stand against what she said would cower away. Well, the blonde was serious even before, she just matured that much these past ten years then.

_Well, Santana, maybe she was just forced to see you here._

"B-Brittany..." the brunette doesn't know whether to smile at her or what. She even practiced the way she'd face the blonde when this moment comes, but right at that moment, her mind went blank, she can't think straight, and oh, you could also add up her stupidly beating heart. _What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Stupid organ..._

It felt like everything went into slow motion when the blonde moved towards her and took the hand carry bag that she was holding. The blonde wasn't smiling but she saw the hesitation in her look that it seemed like the blonde doesn't know how to approach her.

"Thanks," she said and reluctantly gave her a small smile. She thought everything would be easy, but then again not. With the way the other woman looked and acted, it feels like she's dealing with a business negotiation, no emotions involved and it's all about the business.

"Is this all?" Brittany finally asked, pertaining to the things she brought.

"No, but I had it shipped back home before I left Puerto Rico," she said with an equally flat voice.

The blonde nodded. "This way," she said before gesturing to where they should head to.

* * *

The brunette proved that when people say "silence is deafening" the moment they went inside the blonde's car. Both of the women remained silent. Blue eyes were focused on the road in front, although there would be times that she would catch those same blue eyes casting subtle glances towards her. _Not that subtle though. _That's why at that point, the brunette doesn't know whether to open a topic or not, and if she does, she doesn't know what to talk about withher. _Ugh! This is the longest car travel I'll ever have._

"Uhm, I... I was just wondering. Why did you agree to do what Abuelo wished?" the brunette broke finally broke the silence while looking out the window, watching the busy streets of New York. It felt like her head will blow any moment soon because of the silence prevailing inside the car. The only perfect topic for her to pick was their situation. _Yeah, I just had to do it. So, shut up. _

Brittany sighed. "I have my reasons, San."

"Can you tell me what those reasons are?"

The blonde turned to her, gave her a small smile that didn't even reach her blue eyes, then turned her attention back to the road in front of her.

"H-how... uhm... how have you been, Brittany?" the Latina can't help herself but ask. She doesn't even know why she had to know what the happened to her when she left.

Then, the blonde slowed the car down and stopped at the side of the road. The brunette flinched when she felt pale hands holding hers and blue eyes looking straight into her own.

"Santana, can... can I explain what happened before? Can I -?"

The brunette slowly took her hand back, removing it from the woman's grip. "It was already over, Brittany, that's why it's already in the past and what's past is past. We're both adults now. It might have been only because we were still young and we didn't understand the way things should happen. Anyways, we could always start anew, right? We can be friends while we're looking for a solution in this situation we're in," she said nonchalantly.

For a moment there, the brunette saw the conflicting emotions in those gorgeous blue eyes, then the blonde breathed in deep. "Yeah, of course we can be friends - for now. Just for now, Santana."

"But Brittany, if we'll get married, how about you? It would totally be unfair to you."

"I told you, I have my reasons and believe me, I will make it right this time," the blonde said.

"If ever, will you agree to get married in New Hampshire?"

The blonde's brows furrowed and turned to look at the brunette. "Why?"

"T-the processing of divorce there is quick and easy, we could easily process the divorce papers the moment Abuelo's wish in his last will lapses after three years," the Latina explained.

She saw how Brittany's emotions slightly darkened. "We'll get married here, Santana," she said in a stern voice.

Santana chose to keep quiet than talking back. She knows that with how she looks right now and how she sounded earlier, she wouldn't be able to convince her to agree on what she wants to happen.

"Are you free tomorrow? I mean, don't you have any plans for tomorrow?" the blonde asked moments later. "Will it be okay if you come with me?"

"Where?" the brunette flatly asked.

The Latina was amazed to see that sparkling smile on that face again. "I want you to meet my friends... five of them. I met them in college. They sort of became my family ever since JP decided to study Law at Harvard."

"Harvard? Jaimey Pierce went to Harvard?" the brunette asked, clearly surprised with this news about the youngest Pierce. "After all, JP's smart. So, she's a lawyer now?" the brunette smiled when she remembered the blonde's younger sister. "Is she still pretty? Does she still have that charmingly notorious smile?"

Then again, the other woman's demeanor darkened. "She's a lawyer now, an excellent one for that matter. How about me, don't you wanna know what I've become?"

As far as the Latina could remember, she wants to be an architect, she's just not sure if the blonde really followed what she wanted before though. "Uhm, so, what have you become?"

It seems like the other woman didn't like her answer because of how those brows furrowed, meeting at the center. "Don't you really remember what I wanted to become before?" she sounded like she was hurt.

The brunette just shrugged at this.

"I'm an architect now, Santana," shee said and then again she sighed. The brunette couldn't even keep track of how many times the blonde has let out a sigh already.

"Oh. Okay," she responded nonchalantly.

"Back to my friends... you'll meet them all tomorrow," Brittany said, changing back to their original topic.

"Are they all bachelorettes and bachelors?" she playfully said. She just immediatly remembered what her best friend, Rachel, said that she should look for single women out here.

The Latina secretly smiled when she saw her pursing her pink thin lips. She doesn't quite understand herself why she feels like she likes seeing the uneasiness in the blonde's pretty face.

"Except for Noah Puckerman. He's married to Ashley and she's currently pregnant with their second baby. You would totally love their story. Puck, as in Noah Puckerman, was the bad boy in the group, but when he met Ash he changed. I could still remember how he followed her around, tampered her things -"

"Just like what I did to you before?" the brunette derisively cut what the blonde was still about to say. She doesn't really know, but thinking about the foolishness she did before makes her smile.

Brittany's smile faltered. "Yeah."

Her smile also faltered when she realized that she was just bringing up what happened between the two of them in the past. She suddenly felt uneasy. _What the hell is wrong with you, Lopez? You said it yourself, what's past remains in the past, dummy. So, shut up._

Thankfully, her cell phone rang and somehow, it broke the silence that's almost blocking her and Brittany. She smiled when she saw the name of the caller - Rachel Berry, her best friend back home.

"Hi gorgeous!" _Did I just call this hobbit gorgeous? Oh my... But I miss my best friend. So I don't care._

_"Santana Lopez! Why didn't you call me as soon as you arrived there, huh? How was the flight? Did you arrive safely? Are you okay? I know you're tired. You should totally rest."_

"Yeah, I'm fine. And yes, I arrived here safe and sound..." the brunette said. _Yup, this hobbit could really talk a lot and as fast as the speed of light._

The two brunettes continued with their conversation, the Latina was having fun talking to her. Her best friend was gay, full-on gay. But it's not that obvious because just like her, Rachel was a diva herself and totally femme.

"Of course not! And yes, we'll see about that," the brunette said to the other woman. Then she heard the voice at the back ground of the other end of the line. "Oops, I heard that, Rache, they're calling you. I'll let you go now. Duty calls. Call me after once your rehearsals are over."

_"Aww, 'Tana. Okay. I will call you after I'm done here. I can't help it but they need their star. I'm the total diva performer here. I have to deal with it. Anyways, I can't wait to talk to you again. I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you and take care. Bye!"_

"Okay, Rachel. I love you, too! Bye." With that, the two women ended the call. _Rachel Berry indeed is a star._

"Who was that?" the blonde suddenly said in a hard and serious tone.

* * *

**A/N(2): jealousy, jealousy. can I sense it somewhere there? oh, confusion is just around there somewhere too. lol. anyways, tell me what you think about this. hihi. leave me your thoughts, guys! I'm pretty much open about your suggestions. and oh, how do you love the Pezberry friendship there? So, the next chapter will be up soon. It's like 2 AM here right now. So I'm still thinking whether to sleep nor or write one last update for the weekend because I'd be pretty busy during the day today because of college and family stuff. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 'til the next update y'all. love you!**

**A/N(3): just some minor changes y'all. and thank you 'Guest' for pointing the sort of mistake there. I'm totally blaming this on my sleepy state. but anyways, thank you so much!**


	7. Silver Bracelet Chain

**A/N: UPDAAATE! So, first, thank you so much for the latest reviews. I'm really taking your suggestions and opinions into account. then thanks for those who faved and followed my story. I do appreciate them :)) And it's great to know that you're loving this story. To answer some of the questions...**

**Guest(1): for now, yes, San will be living with Brittany... just read through the succeeding chapters... it'll make more sense. lol :))**

**Guest(2): thank you for pointing out the redundancy mistake i made there. So I made adjustments and editted the previous chapter.**

**With the others who reviewed, i mean the users, I'm trying to send y'all a PM in response to your reviews. So here goes the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Santana was surprised to hear Brittany's overly serious voice. Blue eyes were still focused on the road in front but the way her brows furrowed and creased even more didn't go unnoticed by the Latina. _Okay... What is her problem, really? _Pale hands gripped the steering wheel of the car firmly, firm enough to turn her knuckles white. From those pale hands, brown eyes traveled up to her wrist and she stopped the gasp that was about to come out of her mouth when she saw the silver bracelet chain with a small hear charm that she gave the blonde before. It was the symbol of her love for her ex-lover before. The blonde even said that she will never take it off as long as the blonde loves her.

The brunette averted her gaze outside the window of the moving vehicle, feeling more confused than ever. Why does she feel like crying because of the memories that bracelet brought?

"Santana?"

"Huh?" _Oh, get a grip of yourself, woman!_

"Who called you?" the other woman asked again in a serious tone, saying that she better give her an answer.

"I-It was Rachel. She's an artist. A performer, actually."

"Your girlfriend?"

The Latina's jaw dropped upon hearing Brittany's question. Because the way this woman sounded, it seemed like she has the every right to ask every detail that has something to do with her own personal life. She saw the was the blonde's jaw clenched and her grip on the wheel got tighter.

"Was," Santana answered shortly. Well, yes, they had a relationship before. That time in the past where Rachel was still confused and still in denial about her true identity. She knew about that and she agreed in taking their friendship into the next level. They tried to be girlfriends. Rachel, trying to figure out who or what she really is and Santana, fixing her shattered heart. During the third month of their relationship, Rachel met Quinn Fabray. They fell in-love with each other instantly. She didn't feel cheated or sorry for what happened to them. In fact, they ended their relationship laughing at each other. So ever since then, her and the oter brunette became best friends.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, obviously curious but the hard and serious tone in her voice was still there.

She can't stop but to raise her eyebrow. _Why is she interested to know about my lovelife?And don't tell me now that she's mad about this. No... and stop that Santana, you're getting ahead of yourself again. _"Uhm, let's just say that one day she just realized that she loves somebody else and we're better off as best friends," she said with a shrug.

"Just like that?" pale forehead scrunched up even more in confusion.

"Yeah, what can I do if it's obvious that she loves somebody else? There are some certain things that you can't just force to happen and will it to be yours if at the first place, it's not really meant for you... no matter how much you force it to be." She doesn't know why she suddenly sounded so bitter. Images and flashbacks of what happened between the two of them just came crashing down on her. _And I don't like it, even in one bit._

The brunette breathed in deep and calmed herself down. However, she can't get the image of the bracelet she saw on a pale wrist, the same one that she gave her ex-lover before. It really does seem like things wouldn't go as easy as she thought it would. Maybe she should rethink and reconsider her options.

* * *

_Why is Brittany still wearing that bracelet? Does that thing still mean something to her? Ugh! _The brunette asked herself out of utter confusion while she was pacing inside the room where the blonde brought her, to where she'd be staying at while she's here in New York. She was really shocked to see that she was still wearing that silver chain around her wrist.

She could still clearly remember what the other woman promised her when she gave her that bracelet. Brittany promised her that she would wear that breacelet as long as the blonde loves her. It would remain there around her wrist just as her love for the brunette remains in her heart. But it's not only the bracelet that surprised her. It was just a teasr, so to speak, because what shocked her more was that earlier when they arrived at the blonde's place, in front of her was her dream house. The house that was clearly drawn in her heart and mind became real and was in fornt of her.

From the wide backyard with those white fence up to the man-made lagoon that's full of different kinds of fish that would truly catch anyone's attention. Then, the small pocket garden at another corner also caught her eyes, not looking like it's out of place and it actually belongs. Even the structure and interior design of the house. Everything and every corner of the whole lot and the house was exactly what she pictured in her mind. The only thing is that it's not hers but Brittany's.

But of course, the other woman knew about her dream house. The blonde would always ask the brunette to tell her about the things she wants to have and to do in her life. Probably, she also loved the idea and imagination about the said place. Brittany is a great architect and she did a great job in bringing this house to life, with the combination of both western and eastern style. She tried so hard to stop herslef from gasping and keeping her face blank and void of any kind of emotion. Though when she realize it, she couldn't help but to find the thought funny. The thought that the house she owns in Puerto Rice that currently is on the process of construction, has a twin and an exact replica her in New York.

The brunette sighed. Brittany is totally giving her something to think about - very huge thing to think about. She was like a puzzle she couldn't quite solve. She knows the blonde pretty well, but the brunette's puzzled by her actions. She's just glad that she's over that chapter of her life now. She was so over her, and she's definitely sure about that.

_...or not. Alriiight, I just didn't think about that. You're over her, Santana. Shut up._

* * *

**A/N(2): so apparently, I had to stop this chapter here because I felt like it seems fit to do so. But don't y'all fear because I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this one here. So, I hope you loved it. and leave me your thoughts :)**


	8. No

**A/N: So, I just posted the previous chapter and now, I'm writing this new one as promised in the last A/N I wrote. So I haven't had any reviews yet about the last chapter so I'll just continue writing and if ever there would be reviews later on while I'm writing this, I'll just write my response to those reviews on another A/N at the end of this chapter :) oh, if you have time, please read my other fic "When Miss NBSB Meets The Bully". thanks! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Brittany already left when the brunette woke up the next day. When she woke up, there was already a cart full of food outside her door with a small hand written note from the blonde, telling her that the other woman had an important meeting to go to. But what didn't go unnoticed by her was what's on the cart that certainly is not food - three red roses.

_Who cooked this meal? The blonde doesn't have any helper here or whatever. And I'm sure when I left 10 years ago, Brittany isn't even allowed in the kitchen, afraid that she would burn the house down or hurt herself. Oh well..._

She was actually getting hungry upon seeing the food on the cart. A glass of juice, pieces of waffles, bacon, syrup and breadsticks on the side - her favorites, especially the breadsticks. But sadly, even though she felt drooling over the food, she can't eat them right now, not in the morning anyway. She doesn't eat heavy meals on breakfast anymore, not like she used to. If she does, her stomach wouldn't be feeling so well. She would feel sick the whole day and she couldn't have that. Nowadays, for the past ten years, she would just drink a hot cup of coffee and make herself a sandwich or toasted bread in the morning.

The brunette decided to take a bath first before heading to the kitchen to grab herself something to eat that morning. She finally went down and went in the kitchen to look for some bread to toast or fix as a sandwich. Her eyebrow raised upon discovering that the blonde's supply was complete, even both of her two refrigerators are full. She put some butter on the toast and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was already eating when Brittany appeared in the kitchen from nowhere.

"Oh god. You scared me there," the brunette said, startled.

"You didn't like what I cooked for you? I thought they were your favorites, you used to eat them a lot," Brittany said with furrowed brows, still looking at the cup of coffee and toasts placed on top of the counter in front of her.

_So, she was the one who cooked all of those... when did she learn how to cook though? Okay, Santana, that's not your problem. So stop thinking about that and answer her question. _But the Latina can't help the tingly and giddy feeling she feels right now and the way her heart swelled knowing that the woman took time to cook for her. _Seriously though, Lopez. Just stop._

"No, Brittany, it's okay. They actually looked and smelled good. I'll just have to eat them later during lunch though."

"Why eat it later when you could eat them now? Even though I really don't mind having breakfast food during lunch or dinner... they're just the best," the blonde's nose scrunched up in confusion and her brows furrowed, a sign that she was in deep thought.

_She still does that every time she's thinking about something really hard. _"Uhm, I don't have heavy breakfast meals in the morning anymore," the brunette casually said.

But then, Brittany being Brittany, she asked again while slightly tilting her head to the side. "Why, San?"

_Ugh! Quit being so adorable, Brittany. Not now. And why do I even have to explain these things to her? Can't I just say that because I just don't want to eat heavy meals in the morning and end of discussion? But then again Santana... it's Brittany. you just have to explain things. So suck it up and talk._

The Latina breathed in deep and she started to speak. "There were a couple of times that I skipped meals and outlived my hunger when I was in Puerto Rico during my first few months of stay there. I had an ulcer since then. After that, I would feel bloated and sick if I'll have a full meal in the morning. So now, I settle for a cup of coffee and toasts."

_Well, the fact that I had an ulcer because I refused to eat anything and did nothing but cry over you when I was there, _the brunette badly wanted to tell her that but she couldn't.

"And why did you skip your meals? You know I never wanted you to do that because you'll get sick and all that, apart from being hungry all day," the other woman asked again, the crease on her forehead getting deeper and her head was not tilted to the side, she looked like she doesn't like what she's hearing right now.

"I... uh, I found it hard to adjust in Puerto Rico when I first got there," Santana said. She doesn't like to see what she just saw and read on those expressive blue eyes that's why her own brown eyes avoided them. The bloned was acting as if she really cared despite of her serious demeanor.

After a moment of silence, Brittany spoke up. "I'm sorry, San," she quietly said.

The blonde fully knows that the Latina doesn't want to stay and live in Puerto Rice eevn though most of her family were there. That's why Santana chose to live in New York with her grandparents and her parents are just visiting and staying as often as they could.

"For what?" the brunette finally asked.

"For -"

"Oh, sorry. It's rude of me not to offer since it's your home. Do you want a cup of coffee or tea, as well? Why are you here, though? I thought you have a meeting..." she immediately cut what the blonde was about to say. She had this feeling that the other woman was about to apologize for what happened in the past. She totally didn't want the awkwardness that topic would bring. Another thing is, it happened way back in the past. Those ten long years she spent being away from this blonde already healed those broken pieces of her heart and patched up those scars. She's just not that comfortable talking about the past, especially with Brittany.

Blue eyes looked at her shortly before the woman spoke. "I cancelled my meeting." Then the blonde sat on the available seat in front of her. The Latina immediately stood up from her seat and went to grab her a cup of coffee. She only wanted coffee and lots of cream in her coffee as to what the brunette remembered from before, nonetheless, she added sugar into it. She just wanted to see how the blue-eyed blonde would react.

Upon receiving the cup of coffee, Brittany immediately took a sip from the cup and the blonde wasn't disappointed when the blonde's reaction didn't go unnoticed by her. She momentarily stopped as she sipped, however, she didn't say anything about it and just continued to drink the coffee as if she's savoring every single drop of it.

The brunette slightly shook her head and silently scolding herself from the inside of her thoughts for the way she was observing and looking at the blonde. She was letting herself think about silly things again. Well, how would she know if the blonde changed her taste in coffee; that she already wanted a cup of coffee with sugar in it. _It's been ten years, Santana._

"How did find the house?" moments after she heard Brittany ask while looking at her intently.

The brunette surely knows that her ex-lover was fishing for comments, but no, she wouldn't give her what she wanted. She didn't want to let her see and know that she loved the house. Whether she'll admit it or not, this house was even better compared to the one she had in Puerto Rico. Maybe because Brittany was just an amazing architect.

"Uhhm, it looks good," the brunette answered as if she being nonchalant with this. What would the blonde's reaction be if she'd tell her that the house she's having back home actually looked the same as this?

"Did you like it?" the architect asked further, sounding like she's looking for more and a different reaction from the writer.

"Y-yeah. I, uh, I mean, of course Brittany."

The other woman nodded. She seemed distracted. Then, she finally spoke up. "Is it... is it okay if we'll live here? Uhm, feel free to change anything in this house if you want."

Okay, the Latina surely didn't expect that one coming. _What is she talking about? Oh, better ask her now. _"Huh? she voiced. _Yup, way to go, Lopez. L-A-M-E, I tell you. What are you, stupid? "HUH?" is that all you could say? come on!_

"We'll get married and -" the architect tried to exaplin before she was cut off byt the Latina.

_Oh... so now it makes sense. Wait, hold up. Married? Did she just mention about getting married? Nuh-uh. No. _She held up a hand, telling the woman to stop talking for a moment because she has to say something. "Uh, wait a second there, Britt. I want to talk about this marrying thing right now, if you don't mind."

"Of course, San. When do you want us to get married?" she said, still not getting what the Latina's point is.

The accountant-slash-writer had to blink her eyes for a couple of times and had to process what she just saw. Are her eyes deceiving her? Hell, no. But did the blonde really look like as if she's excited about the thought of marrying each other? Those compelling blue eyes were sparkling, just like the way they used to when they were younger and happy. She also thought that she saw her serious pretty face turned soft for a while there.

The Latina cleared her throat. "We're not getting married, Brittany. We're not doing it. I think, for one, that we shouldn't do it."

* * *

**A/N: So, as of this point, there were no reviews yet... so i just decided to post it nonetheless. so i hope you enjoyed reading it. don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts, suggestions and opinions. Thank you and love y'all!**


	9. Hi! My Name Is Brittany Susan Pierce

**A/N: Hello! it's me again. I don't know if you're already getting annoyed by me because of the updates and alerts you receive. lol. Im actually writing this one down while doing some school stuff. Multitasking at its best. haha. I just can't resist the urge to write another chapter. Anyways...**

**Hola(Guest): hello, Hola! (it sounded redundant but i don't know if it's your name or not so yeah, sorry about that) First, thank you for liking this story, the way Santana's dealing with their situation and all that. Also, thanks for voicing out what you think and your questions. Secondly, if you've read the previous chapters it could be seen there that brittany still has some feelings for Santana but it was just not stated, and that's why she was upset because she thought Rachel was Santana's girlfriend. Well, she was, but not anymore. Moreover, the reason why Britt agreed with the break up will be shown in the succeeding chapters as this story goes. So I hope you'll stick around for that. As of the GPBritt, I'm still not sure whether to pursue it or not, but I will base that decision on the likes of the majority of the readers of this story. However, if ever I'll be choosing either make is gp or not, I'll probably make an alternative "storyline" later on, so that I will give every reader the satisfaction they want. I've actually mentioned all of these on my previous A/Ns. Anyways, that would be all. and thank you again :)**

**So guys, basically, what I've written just now was also for all of you. So here goes the next chapter. enjoy! :))**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"What?!" Brittany exclaimed. Santana felt like she would lose her hearing with how loud the voice of the blonde was.

"Brittany, listen. We don't have to be tied to each other." The brunette breathed in deep before she continued. "You have your own life and I have mine. Let's not put ourselves in a situation wherein later on, we wouldn't know what we should do to find our way out of it."

The Latina can't even understand herself right now because all she knew, before she left Puerto Rico to come back to New York, her decision was made and it was to marry Brittany for the sake of the foundations of her Abuela. What's the worth of sacrificing if it would be in exchange for a lot of lives that are in need? But last night made her think long and deep about it and it really did change her mind. She didn't know it would be this hard. It's just not easy.

She realized that it's not easy to be married to the same woman who deeply hurt her. These past few years, she thought she already buried those feelings deep down, those memories from the past that haunted her, but she was so wrong about this. In every move that the blonde makes and in every single thing that she could see in that house makes her remember what happened before between her and her ex-lover. Just like their picture before that sort of served as the center display in the wide living room of that house. She also saw a couple of things in the house that she knows those things came from her. Ugh, this woman really is confusing her.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, furrowing her eyebrows and her serious face was back again. Maybe just a little more crease on that pale forehead and the blonde would really look grim.

"Brittany, we're both aware that we don't love each other. What if that time would come wherein we would meet the person that really is meant for us for the rest of our lives? What would we do about that if we're going to get married?" the brunette asked, trying to stress out her point.

The architect hardly shook her head. "You've changed a lot, Santana," she said quietly, more sounded like a whisper that the brunette didn't grasp what she actually meant by saying that.

"Your life doesn't need to be ruined nor disturbed or even be changed by this, Brittany."

"But how about the foundations, San?"

"I would still get my inheritance from Abuelo, I will use that to rebuild the foundations again if ever they would really decide to dissolve them. Another thing is, I've already talked to Rachel about this. She's willing to look for sponsors with the help of Quinn. That would be a great help since she's a famous artist and well, Quinn is one of the most sought-after lawyers back home."

The other woman tensed and stiffened, fists clenched at the side, her face darkened. "You prefer that Rachel Berry to help you than me?" she asked, her voice shaking in anger but she was trying to control herself.

"Of course, she my best friend."

Upon hearing this, Brittany scoffed. "And me? What am I to you, Santana?"

"Well, tell me. What are we, Brittany? What am I to you? and oh, let's not forget, what do you think you possibly are to me? As far as I can remember, we don't have any obligation to one another. god, we're not even friends. After so many years of having no any form of communication, here we are, caught in a single wish that was written on a goddamn legal document," the brunette said, she's clearly getting pissed about this. She breathed in and breathed out to calm herself before continuing. "Brittany, I'm looking for a situation in this problem, can't you understand that?"

"Are you still mad at me, Santana?" the blonde asked, quietly but cold.

Tan forehead creased, brows furrowed. It was the brunette's turn to scoff. "Of course not! I know that what you're referring to, right now, is the incident that happened in the past many years ago. Believe me, I don;t care about that anymore. I was so young then... so careless. I have done a lot of foolishness that time in the past because I was young and immature. I actually feel like I owe you an apology."

"Stop it, Santana! We're getting married and that's final!" the other woman said angrily as she stood up from her seat and stomped out of the kitchen.

_Woah. What was that? What the hell did just happen? This is getting weirder and more complicated that it should be._

The Latina was surely shocked to see this side of her ex-girlfriend. Yes, the blonde once raised her voice towards the brunette but not like this, she could clearly see the other woman fuming with anger. With mouth slightly open and her mind still processing what just happened, brown eyes just followed the tall woman as she walked out of the room. Brittany was really acting weird. After all, she's not in the position anymore to tell if the other woman is acting weird or not. How could she still do that if she doesn't even know what happened to her for the past ten years that they've been apart. When she recovered from what happened ten years ago, she refused to hear and know any news concerning her ex-girlfriend. It seemed like it was a silent rule in their house back home that no one should ever mention the name, Brittany Susan Pierce.

* * *

A few moments later...

"Get ready, Santana. We'll get married now whether you like it or not, and I don't care if we didn't even plan this out."

The Latina almost fell off the chair when she heard the thundering voice of the architect. She hasn't finished drinking her cup of coffee when the blonde came back, now telling her to get ready because they will get married today. 24 hours isn't even over yet and she was itching to go back to Puerto Rico, but here comes her ex-lover now and told her that they're already getting married. If it's not for the woman's loud, firm voice and her serious expression, the brunette would totally think that she was just joking. _What the hell was that? How fucked up could this ever get? Ugh!_

"W-we're not on the same page here, Brittany. I just told you awhile ago that we are not getting married," the Latina hesitantly said.

Brittany let out a deep and dark chuckle. "Oh, yes we are. Don't you dare try your stubborness against me, Santana," she firmly said and then looked at the time on her wrist watch. "I'm giving you ten minutes to get changed or else I will not hesitate to pick you up, bring you to your room and dress you up myself," after saying that, the blonde walked out of the kitchen.

The brunette dropped her jaw upon hearing this. _What the hell? Is this really happening? She's making me crazy!_

Her mind wasn't finished processing everything yet when the blonde emerged again in the kitchen. This made the smaller woman feel nervous when she thought that possbily, the given ten minutes for her to get ready was up that's why she came back in the kitchen. She prepared herself for an upcoming argument with the architect but she immediately relaxed, loosened herself up and stopped for a moment when she saw the expression on that gorgeous face and those deep blue eyes. The seriousness that was there earlier was already gone and her forehead wasn't creased anymore. In fact, the blonde even looked like she was sad and guilty.

"I'm sorry, San. I... I was just shocked and a bit frustrated." The blonde sighed. "It's not the wedding that I want to give you. Hell, it wasn't even near nor close to the one I have in mind. You deserve more than just an unplanned or a shot-gun wedding and I'm really more than willing to give that to you, Santana," Brittany softly said, sincerity could be heard in her voice. Then, she moved and occupied the seat in front of the Latina.

Santana only looked at her, getting even more confused than she was already.

_Here goes nothing, Britt. You could do it, _Brittany told herself. "I don't know how to begin... what heppened to us before, I really do want to explain -"

"Hey, I told you, I'm over it now," the brunette cut her off. Again. But apparently not in a harsh way. She already heard the blonde twice, trying to explain things to her and in return, she's avoiding that by cutting her off every single time. What explanation is even left for her to say? It was clear that both of them made mistakes, and she admits that. She made a mistake by being immature and that's it.

The blonde took a deep breath. "_Why is she making this so hard?" Brittany thought to herself._ Then, pale hands reached for tan ones. Just like earlier, the Latina flinched, surprised by the warmth it brings her that's why she took her hand back. The pain that crossed those ocean blue eyes didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Santana wanted to raise her eyebrow at her but she stopped herself from doing so. _Was she hurt? Why is Brittany acting like this? Like she still feels the same way for me... as if she still loves me..._

Moments passed yet the blonde remained silent. With the way her nose scruched up in concentration, the way her forehead creased and her brows furrowed, it shows that she was in deep thinking. Brown eyes could see a lot of conflicting emotions being reflected on those sparkling blue eyes. Maybe she was contemplating on what to do or to say next. Not long enough, she started to speak. "Can we put the past behind us now, Santana? I mean, can we start anew and be friends in the meantime? We both want to save the foundation, right? So, we could at least try to work things out between us. You know, the basics. Is that possible San?" _Please say yes, Santana. I would take whatever I could... _the blonde pleaded quietly but every emotion she feels right now is shown in her eyes.

Santana thought about it for awhile. Brittany has a point. Why don't they try to start again since both of them have the same goal as of now? Plus, the thought about forgetting the past and starting anew came from her herself. Not too long enough later, she just found herself nodding at the blonde, telling her that she agrees with her.

The blonde quickly stood up and walked towards her, then she held out her hand for the brunette to shake while a sweet smile was plastered on her pretty face and her ocean blue eyes were sparkling once again. "Hi! My name is Brittany Susan Pierce. I'm an architect, single and definitely still available."

* * *

**A/N: okay, so that's about it for now... I'll try to update tonight or maybe tomorrow. I don't know when I'd be able to update this week. I still have to finish some of my college stuff so I'll leave you with this at the moment. I really hoped you like it and even though my chapters are short, they'd be able to give you the satisfaction you want but they would still keep on letting you feel like you want some more. You know, those crazy feelings. lol. anyways, thank you for the support... all the reviews, faves and follows. I'll be seeing you in the update. Thanks!**

**P.S. Constructive Criticisms, Suggestions, Opinions and Thoughts are all welcomed, and I would try my best to reconsider them all. But please, say it with respect and all that. Not only to me but also to other authors (I'm saying this because while I'm reading other fics, I would read and see the struggle of some authors when it comes to those people who would leave disrespectful reviews and comments. and I'm also saying this because I have such great respect for all the authors in and out of this site, and also for all the readers out there. So let's just give each other the respect that is due). and oh, please bear with me too. I'm no expert in the field of writing, especially in story telling because in my history of writing this is still my second story and the first one was my first fic, but I'm really trying my best to write something that would please both you and myself, to which I'm glad because so far, I could feel that you really appreciate my talent and skill. and also because I'm more of like a poet, an abstract writer and that sorts... and I'm not shy to share to you all that I've won a couple of awards on that field of writing when I used to join competitions. If I'm ready enough and if i'll have the time, I'll post my other works here, as well. and for me, writing is not my profession but just a hobby and my passion just like singing, drawing, photography and other stuff I do that I consider as my passion in life. If it is, I would've taken a journalism/writing course in college and not a medical course, that I am taking right now (if you all wanna know, I'm taking up Bachelor of Science in Physical Therapy, which is a 5-year course plus the summer semesters. I'm currently on my 2nd year in college.) Anyways, thank you for all the love y'all. and I'm pretty thankful because I feel respected here. So a million thanks to all of you and I love you all. I'll be updating as soon as time allows me to :)**


	10. FIVB World Cup

**A/N: Hey y'all! sorry for not updating as soon as I promised that I would and for not sending replies to your reviews... although, they are really much appreciated and thank you for all the reviews, follows and faves. Anyways, I got sick last Sunday evening, so it was basically the same night I last posted an update. and I wasn't able to go online or like, even type for the next chapter since I wasn't really feeling well and I just can't stay long in front of my computer, not until tonight. So, here I am right now writing an update for y'all. so yeah, school stuff and being sick just didn't help me. so i had to rest. hihi. anyways, once again, thank you so much and here's the new chapter y'all, i don't know if it's long enough to make up for those days being AWOL... :)) but i hope you'll like it. and oh, just tell me what you think about this and what you want to possibly happen in the future chapter after you read this one ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The brunette can't stop the giggle that came out from her mouth because of the blonde's dorky antics.

Then, she saw Brittany's face lit as the other woman heard her giggle. "Don't laugh. We're starting anew, right? That's why we have to introduce ourselves to one another again," she said with a smile on her face. Then she pointed her own hand that was still held out for her to take, using her lips.

Santana took the hand while shaking her head, and then again, she felt that different but comfortable kind of warmth that was brought by that hand to her. Did the blonde feel the same warmth that's why she tightened her grip on the tan hand?

"Your name?" the tall woman said.

"Huh?" the Latina said, not keepoing up with what the other woman meant.

"It's your turn to introduce yourself," she said.

The Latina cleared her throat. "Well, hello. I'm Santana Marie Lopez." Moments passed and the brunette finally let her smile break onto her face, partly because of the thought of how silly they are being right now.

"You still had me at hello, Santana," the achitect said in a whisper that definitely rached the writer's ear or well, she might have did it on purpose for the brunette to hear.

_But what does that even mean? What does Brittany mean about this?_

"Uhm... well, i think you could let go of my hand now, Miss Pierce. Oh, it was my pleasure of meeting you... _again," _she said to the blonde, smiling brightly at her. Though at that same time, it feels like there's a horse race or any kind of major chasing game that's happening inside her chest because of how her heart was beating wildly.

"The pleasure is definitely mine, Miss Lopez," the tall blonde said with a sheepish smile, letting go of her hand and then she slightly scratched the back of her head, looking at her shyly. Well, little did we know that the ever famous and successful Architect Brittany S. Pierce, who's very well known for being a serious and very respected person in her field, is also capable of being all kinds of dork and adorable if she acts like this.

* * *

"Do you want to go with me at the office?"

The brunette saw the smiling face and those sparkling blue eyes as she opened up her own brown eyes.

"Good morning," the blonde greeted, gave the brunette one long-stemmed red rose that was hidden behind her and leaned it to peck the Latina's cheek. "Come on, get up. Let's have breakfast together."

The accountant-slash-writer noticed that ever since the architect and her agreed to become friends, she would always see a smile on the other woman's face and it seems like her serious expression was long gone and forgotten. Does this blue-eyed beauty even know how gorgeous and charming she is every time she smiled? Or how that smile of her could light up the whole world?

The blonde has done a lot of things for her that she doesn't even know if it's just normal for the woman, like when she calls the brunette from time to time just to ask or check on her if she's bored or if she already ate. Every single day that Brittany comes home from the office, she never failed to bring something for her, just any random thing everyday. In the morning, the blonde even makes sandwiches for her to eat at breakfast. Then, brown eyes would usually catch her blue ones staring at her. She's not that dumb not to notice that there's something bizarre with the blonde's actions. There are ideas and speculations that would pop in her mind, but she would just shrug it off and ignore them.

"What am I gonna do there?"the brunette said as she sat up on her bed from her lying position a while ago. She grabbed her pony tail that was placed on top of her bed-side table.

The other woman took the pony tail from her hands and tied her messy raven locks for her. "Actually, we'll just drop by the office. I was originaly planning for us to just stroll around, go to the park and feed the ducks or something. Well, I was just thinking about that because ever since you came back I never got to show you around."

She slightly jumped when she felt the fingers of the blonde touching the back of her neck. Before, she remembered that Brittany would usually play with her growing baby hair at her nape because she loved doing that. "O-okay." She stood up, feeling anxious and headed towards the en suit bathroom.

She took a quick bath inside, dried herself and wrapped a robe around her body. Thinking that the blonde already left, she went out of the bathroom but she saw her there, sprawled out on the bed while her eyes were focused on the TV screen, watching a volleyball match. She felt her cheeks flush as she saw the woman on the bed hugging and cuddling with her pillow. "What are you watching there, Britt?" she finally asked.

"Oh! uh, FIVB World Cup," the blonde said before turning to look at her. The way the other woman gulped didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Well, she can't actually blame her because she was there in front of her ex-lover only wearing a robe that was cut short at the middle of her thighs, exposing her smooth and toned tan legs. The blonde continued to stare at her, her jaw slightly dropped.

She tried her best to ignore the stare that she's receiving from those blue eyes, then she glanced at the screen. "I know that it's a volleyball match, Brittany. What I mean is, why are you here in my room and watching this game? And I thought we're I'm coming with you at the office? Why aren't you even getting ready yet?"

"Nothing... come here, San," the architect said snapping out of her stare and tapped the space beside her on the bed.

The brunette walked towards the bed but she chose to sit on the carpeted floor of the room. Then, she decided to watch the match with the blonde. She noticed that it was already the second round of the FIVB World Cup, women's division, and currently the match between the US team and China was being played on TV.

"So, uhm, who's that?" the Latina asked, referring to the woman who blocked the ball.

"That's Danielle Scott-Arruda. One of the best blockers in the team. And that woman there is Logan Tom, a great outside hitter. Then right there, that's Courtney Thompson..."

Brown eyes glanced at the blonde. She saw blue eyes really focused on the screen while watching the game. Then, she remembered those times when she used to see the blonde play the sport.

"D-do you still play?" she hesitantly asked the woman.

"Sometimes, I do... but I rarely play anymore. I don't really know, but ever since I lost my best cheerleader, I just lost my interest in playing."

Her breath hitched as she heard what the blonde said. Is she hinting something? Does the blonde want to let her know that ever since she left, the other woman also lost her interest in playing?

"Do you think, the US team still has a chance? Isn't it that the top three teams to prevail in the Cup would automatically be qualified to have a match for the London Olympics?" she said to the blonde, whose eyes were still fixed on the television, trying to change the topic.

She heard the woman letting out a sigh, maybe because she didn't say anything back about what she was hinting. "Well, they have a good chance right at this point of match. We have a powerhouse team. If we beat China, we would be qualified for the quarterfinals and then we'll face team Team Italy. Who rank second now, the Japanese team tops the list."

"Wow..." the brunette said while noding her head in amusement.

A few moments passed, she stood up from the floor and was heading for the walk-in closet but a strong force that held her wrist and pulled her back caused her to turn, loosing her balance, she fell on the bed and landed on top of the tall woman's body, who was now lying on the bed with her back.

"B-Brittany..." she said almost in a whisper. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She placed her hands at both sides of the blonde's head, holding her body up so that their bodies weren't fully pressed against each other.

The pale hand that was grasping her arm raised and softly caressed her cheek while the other pale arm moved, wrapping around her slim waist. Deep blue eyes were staring at her own brown ones, so intense that she feels like the stare shot through her body and went straight to her soul. Confused, she averted her eyes, avoiding those gorgeous blue ones because she felt like if she didn't, her strength would've given up any moment. She didn't like the way her own body reacted with their position. She gathered all the strength she had to push herself up and away from the blonde. She immediately went out of the room as if someone was chasing after her. If she didn't go out of the room, she knows that it's not only her strength that would have crumbled by now, but as well as her resolve, all of her defenses she put up and her body would probably have given up.

* * *

_On their way to the office..._

"Get some sleep, San. It seems like we'll be stuck in this traffic for quite a while," Brittany told her when they got into a heavy traffic. They would just drop by the office because there were some important paper works that the architect has to finish before they go for a stroll around the city. The brunette doesn't have any idea where the blonde will take her because she would only tell her not to worry and she had it all planned.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'm still trying to adjust. I'm really sorry if I'd sleep on you again, Britt," she apologtically said to the blonde with a small smile on her lips. She thinks its better for her to sleep so that she could avoid the blonde and those glances even just for a while. What happened that morning still keeps on running and replaying in her mind. Brittany acted as if she still loved her. But what bothers her most is the way she felt, the feelings that she gets when the blonde is around or just anything concerning the blonde. She feels confused because it seems like she wants to hope that the architect really does love her. She can't get that smiling and happy face of the blonde... the way her lips spread into a smile and her blue eyes sparkled. And the way her own body reacted towards thother woman? It felt like she was home...

"It's okay, no problem," the other woman said smiling, blue eyes looking at her. She even slightly adjusted the backrest of her seat.

Ah, then again, there's that stare and those gorgeous blue eyes. She chose to ignore the blonde's stare and closed her eyes, drifting to a deep slumber.

The Latina doesn't know how long she was out asleep because when she woke up, she felt a slight sting on the back of her tired neck. Before she got to open her eyes, she inhaled that very familiar smell engulfing her. There was a time when she loved to sniff that smell. That familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries...

She slowly peered her eyes open and she was surprised when she realized that she was leaning on the Brittany's shoulder. One of her hands was even holding the blonde's arm. She quickly removed her hand from the woman's arm but she doesn't know how to remove her head from the blonde's shoulder.

That feeling was definitely familiar; the feeling that she only gets when she's with the blonde. She doesn't understand how her head was now leaning on the other woman's shoulder. The only thing she remembered before she fell asleep was that her body and her head rested on the back and head rest of her own seat.

She slowly removed her head from the shoulder.

Letting out a breath and began to breathe normally when she saw that the blonde was peacefully sleeping. Brittany looked so serene in this state. She looked around and looked out the window. Then, she noticed that they were already there at the parking lot of the office's building. She turned to look at the sleeping woman again. Suddenly, all good memories she'd had with her filled her head.

She smiled sadly upon remembering those moments. _It's so sad our relationship ended that way, Britt-Britt..._

A long time ago, her world only revolved around Brittany. She was a bitchy and stubborn young girl who always got what she wanted. She almost took her studies for granted because the only thing she wanted to do was to follow the blonde around. Looking back now, she's thinking that maybe the other woman didn't really love her back then and well, she only said yes because she had had enough of the "younger Santana's" persistence. But no matter how patient a person is, there would always be a limitation to that. The blonde probably ran out of patience in dealing with her stubornness that's why the she broke up with her.

Feeling the wetness on her skin, the brunette slowly wiped the tears that escaped her eyes, now falling down her tan cheeks. She really thought she was completely over her. But why does she feel like her long gone and buried feelings that had been sleeping for these past ten years are being slowly waken up and bit by bit, it starts to wake her whole being up, especially her resting heart? After all those years, why did she still feel at home with her like the way she usually felt before, that feeling of being safe, comfortable and secure? As if she still knew her and-

"Oh, hey... you're already up," Brittany softly said in her sleepy voice while rubbing the sleep off of her eyes. She turned to look at the brunette but then noticed that there was something off. "Hey, are you crying?"

**...**


	11. The Devil Is Here

**A/N: hello! so today, i had a very long vacant time so i decided to go home after i went to the mall with my friends to write this down so i could post an update mid-day today :) so after this post, i'd probably be at the university again for my last class. anyways, thank you so much for those who wished me well and thankfully, I am feeling better than the past few days. Also, thank you for those who took time to post a review, and for those who followed and faved my story. So, here's the new chapter for y'all :)) Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The Latina jumped when she heard the architect's voice. She was caught at the moment wherein she was wiping the tears that have fallen from her eyes. And oh, God... she felt like something warm touched her heart when she heard the concern in the other woman's voice.

She forced a smile. "Uhm, y-yeah... something just got into my eyes, and I think it got a bit irritated that's why it teared up." She wanted to give herself a round of applaus with the way she clearly and normally said that line.

"Let me see," the blonde said and leaned towards her so that she could look into her eyes, their faces just inches away. That beautiful face was so close to the brunette's that send her this strange but good and comfortable kind of warmth, and the warmth of the woman's breath that keeps in softly hitting her face gives her this tingly feeling shooting throughout her body. She suddenly wished that those thin pink lips would kiss her red plump ones.

"I-I'm okay, Britt, Don't-"

"Ssshh... Don't move, San," Brittany said and moved to get something at the corner of her eye. "There!"

"Dirt?" the brunette joked just to lighten up the mood.

She heard her chuckle at what she said. As always, she always finds it amusing and and adorable every time the other woman lets out a chuckle or a laugh. "Silly," the blonde said and showed her a single eyelash at the tip of her thumb.

"Brittany!" the brunette said in shock as the other woman wrapped her arms around the Latina that caught her off guard and hugged her tightly, as if it's the architect's own subtle way to tell her and let her feel the bereavement and longing that she felt all thourghout those years from being away to each other. And it seems like she was winning because she could feel the sensation of that hug breaking through the walls of defense that she built up around her heart, making it crumble.

"Please, San... Just let me hold you, babe," she heard the blonde said and she couldn't believe how sad and broken she sounded.

Santana sighed. Then, she decided to just let the other woman hug her. Although she's struggling with her own self whether she'll hug her back, but then in the end, she just chose not to. It's better that way, she could still hold onto the defense and strength that she had left.

"Britt-Britt..."

"Yes, babe?"

_Babe. That's what she used to call me before. _Hearing that endearment once again coming from the woman she loved the most made her heart swell even thought it caught her by surprise after not being able to hear them from her for a very long time. "Loosen up a bit, Britt. You might kill me with how tight your arms are around me right now. You're gripping me here like a snake. You don't want me to die, do you?" the brunette jokingly said.

The blonde let out a crisp laugh. She couldn't help but to stare at her in awe as she laughed mirthfully. She looked so happy and full of life.

"It feels so good to laugh like this again, Santana," the woman said as her laughter died down.

_Laugh like that again? What did she mean by that? Don't tell me that she only got to laugh like that again right now... what did actually happen when I left?_

"Santana..." pale hands reached for her tan ones.

"W-where are we, Britt?" She averted her eyes outside the window to avoid the gaze that those blue eyes are giving her. Right at that moment, she could feel and hear how fast and hard her heart was pounding against her chest.

The blonde sighed. "We're already here at the office's building. Obviously though, we're at the parking lot of the building."

With that, the architect quickly opened the door on her side, ran to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She offered her hand for the brunette to take and she gladly accepted it. She thought that the blonde would only assist her in getting out of the car but the blonde thought otherwise when she held onto the tan hand until they were inside the building. She slightly swayed their clasped hands in between their bodies back and forth. The surprised looks on the faces of the blonde's employees didn't go unnoticed by the Latina.

"Uhm, I'll just stay here, Britt. You go to your office. I'll, uh, wait here," she said to the other woman when she saw the attention-grabbing gallery at the end of the office lobby. There were a lot of models and designs of a couple of houses, buildings and other structures there that caught her attention and she would love to see them up close.

"No, babe. It will be more comfortable in my of-"

"You go ahead, Britt. I'll keep myself busy," she said cutting the blonde off and pointed to the corner of the lobby where the gallery is located.

"Okay. It won't take long. I'll be quick." Pale hands let go of her tan ones that's why she thought the blonde would already turn around and leave. But then again, the architect thought otherwise when she stayed in front of the brunette and slowly raised her hand and cupped her tan cheeks. She felt her cheeks flush when the blonde's other hand moved to put a couple of stray strands of her raven locks behind her ear, and without saying anything, the blonde leaned in and planted a sweet lingering kiss on her cheek. At the corner of her eyes, she saw the employees who were watching them and made those actions to show that they felt giddy upon seeing their employer acting like that for the first time in the office. The brunette playfully pinched the blonde's nose as a pay-back of how embarrassed she felt. But whether she'd admit it or not, she also felt giddy and tingly inside because of what the other woman did.

The architect turned around, whistling a quiet tune as she walked towards her personal office.

The brunette shrugged and headed down to where the gallery was. The displays and models really looked more amazing and beautiful up close. There were European styles, Asian, Western, Spanish and Italian that were being displayed. And in every model, there really was a certain resemblance that resembles a certain trademark of a single architect.

Every design was beautiful and unique, and she can't really pick the best if she has to. But what amazed her more was the signature of the architect who made most of the designs and models that are displayed at the gallery: _BSPierce_. Well, it wouldn't shock her if this woman is one of the most well-known personalities in the field of architecture. Her works are exemplary and it would leave anyone on awe. After all, she already saw the potential in the blonde when they were still young. She was industrious, hardworking and has this determination in her that's why it really isn't a wonder to her how successful the architect is right now.

"Hi. Miss Pierce wanted to know if you need something, maybe juice or anything," the old woman said as she approached her. She was probably Brittany's secretary. And she admits that it relieved her and made her happy upon knowing that the blonde's secretary isn't a young and sexy chick.

The brunette smiled at the woman. "I'm Santana. You don't have to bother, I'm-"

"I-it's you!" the older woman exclaimed when she got to look at her clearly.

"M-me?" _Me? What did I do now?_

"You're the teenager in the photograph!" the woman said, as if she can't believe what she's seeing right now, and at that moment, what the woman was looking at was her.

She looked at the old woman with a confused and puzzled expression. "Uh, what photograph?"

"The mysterious picture that's placed on top of Miss Pierce's table. And no, I will not admit anything to you. But I must say, the photo doesn't do you justice. You look a lot more gentle and kind while the one on the picture was bitchy and snobbish."

"Oh, yes... I really was a snob and a spoiled brat before, definitely a bitch to say the least," she said and couldn't help herself but chuckle. "If anyone said that I was not a bitch and all sorts, I'm sure that person was definitely lying."

The old woman lightly laughed at what she said.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Brittany said when she reached the women, seeing and hearing them laughing at something. She turned to look at her secretary. "Well, I hope that your loyalty is still with me and you're not talking bad and ruining my image behind my back to this gorgeous woman right here," the blonde said wearing a serious expression in her face, but it was obvious that she was joking because of the tone in her voice.

"Oh, my God, Boss. You're already joking? Since when did you learn to do that?" the older woman said, smiling at the both of them. "But don't worry, Miss Pierce, my loyalty is still with you."

"Whew. Thank God! By the way, Mrs. A, meet Santana Lopez." Brittany moved closer towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies close. "She will be my wife soon."

The secretary looked at them with wide eyes and her jaw slightly dropping, but with a smile on her face.

"San, babe, this is my very efficient secretary, Mrs. A."

"S-Santana Lopez... your name rings a bell. I'm not quite sure if I've read or heard your name from somewhere, but it really sounds familiar," Mrs. A said, still recovering from the surprise she heard from her boss.

"Ah, well, my name does sound pretty common nowadays," the brunette said. The old woman probably read one of her published books.

"Anyways, it's really nice to meet you, Santana. Finally, this woman here is already smiling. Now, I'm wondering if her irritability would also be gone."

"Me, irritable?" the architect exaggeratingly but playfully scoffed.

The Latina can't stop the smile forming on her lips. It was obvious that the blonde and her secretary has a good working relationship with one another.

"Aw, come on, boss. You -"

"Ooops. Hold it right there, Mrs. A. You could probably say things that you shouldn't. And now, I thought that your loyalty was with me?" the blonde said, feigning hurt. "If Santana will be turned-off and she won't like me anymore, I'll blame you for this," she joked. Brittany was obviously in a light mood today.

Mrs. A let out a soft laugh. "Oh you, young woman. So, anyway, you go ahead now. Congratulations and - oh, no. The devil is here." The old woman stopped what she was saying and said that as she saw who was approaching them, her eyes widened and glanced at the Latina with a worried look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh... tsk tsk tsk. so sorry to cut this chapter short but I have to get back to school right now and I'll leave you with this at the moment. hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think :) and i'll be seeing you on the next update. bye!**


	12. The Moment She Knew

**A/N: hey! okay, so i'm really sorry for not updating last night. i fell asleep the moment i got to flop down on my bed. i was dead beat. i was just so tired coming home pretty late from school. so, here's an update for you all and i know y'all want to know who the devil is. so here you have it! and oh, thank you for the amazing reviews, follows and faves! all of you are awesome! :))**

**Allilurks (guest): thank you! well, I think you're right. I'm taking every opinion into account, reviewing them and if I think that the opinion could make the story better I don't mind adjusting the story a bit and also because I know that I may also change some parts in the story depending on how it goes. but yes, I'm still keeping the story as planned... because, well, it's the plan. and I'm happy that you understood how this story goes and that you're liking it. and thank you for reading! :)**

**On with the story...**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Brown eyes followed the direction where the secretary was looking at before she turned to look at the brunette.

A woman wearing a tight fit black mini-skirt, red tube top and red stilettos was what you saw approaching. The woman looked so familiar to Santana. She was actually pretty - _nope, she's not. I'm waaaay prettier than this woman, whoever she is... _the Latina thought to herself. - Her red hair was wavy, fair complexion, hazel green eyes, not-so-sexy-but-sexy-enough kind of body... and she has this birthmark on the upper side of her chest.

_Birthmark on the upper side of the chest? I think I've seen that somewhere before..._

The brunette thought hard and then it clicked. _Oh fucking hell no! This can't be her. Not that bitch. _It was Roxy "self-proclaimed Queen Bee" Smith, the woman whom her ex-girlfriend, who happens to be the one and only Brittany S. Pierce, chose over her ten years ago. She felt like something heavy was dropped and dumped in her chest. She turned to look at the blonde, who was actually looking at her right now with a worried expression on her face and on those clear blue eyes, and arched a brow at her. And because the architect was looking at her, she was caught off guard when the Roxy kissed her. The Latina did her best not to smirk. She had a poker-faced expression on her face - expressionless and emotionless.

Then the tall blonde harshly removed the arms which belonged to the _devil _that was wrapped around her neck.

"What the _fucking _hell was that?" Brittany said, obviously irritated.

_I've never really heard my ex-girlfriend curse this much..._

"Well, I missed you, darling. You're not showing up anymore. I haven't seen you since forever!" the redhead flirtingly said, obviously ignoring the irritated tone of the blonde.

"Miss your ass..." Mrs. A quietly muttered that was probably heard by the woman.

_She may be old, but this woman has a sharp tongue, indeed. _The brunette had to stop herself from snorting a laugh, especially when Roxy turned to glare at the older woman.

"And who in the hell are you? Are you one of those women flirting with Brittany, huh?" the redhead turned to her, raising her brow that seemed like it was as high as the rooftop. Santana straightened her body, more confident than just a while ago as hazel green eyes looked at her up and down, seizing her up. The brunette almost grinned wickedly when she saw insecurity in those eyes.

"Roxy! What the hell?!" the architect scolded.

"Stay away from Brittany, bitch!" she said, pointing her finger at the brunette.

The Latina felt her blood boil the moment the redhead pointed her finger at her. _Oh hell no! She didn't just do that. Fucking bitch. I'm still the HBIC here, in case she forgot. No one dares to point their finger at me, especially this bitch. _Tan hands strongly flicked the finger that was pointing at her and brown eyes met hazel green ones with a challenging stare. "Santana Lopez here. Remember me..." the brunette trailed off and continued, "..._bitch_?_" _Then she arched her own brow, matching the redhead's, and crossed her arms across her chest. _Yup, that's it, Lopez._

The other woman was shocked upon hearing her name. "S-Santana?"

The brunette doesn't know what this woman was thinking when she immediately smiled sweetly at her. But Santana surely does know people like this bitch. There are a lot of things hidden behind that smile. "Oh my, you're back! How are you?" her voice changed into an overly fake friendly and cheery tone.

"I'm fine, _Roxy_. And I'm finally back... _for good,_" the brunette said, emphasizing those words, and shrugged. She could totally play Roxy's game, whatever it was. _I could play any game you want to play, bitch. Game on and just make sure that you'll bring everything that you've got. I'm the HBIC for a reason, you know._

She heard the gasps of the employees that porbably heard their exchange of words. Then, hazel green eyes widened upon hearing this news, and the brunette just couldn't help but smirk at the other woman's reaction.

"She will be my wife, Roxy. I'm warning you, don't you _ever _point your finger at her again. Or else, you'll have to deal with me," the blonde sternly said, warning and sort of threatening the redhead. After that, pale arms wrapped around her waist and pulled the brunette closer to her. "Let's go, babe."

The Latina didn't complain when the blonde wrapped her arms around her and lead her out of the office because she knows that hazel green eyes were still staring at them. In the corner of her eyes, she saw how the woman's eyes narrowed at them.

The moment they got in the elevator, she removed herself from the blonde's arms. She remained quiet until they got into the parking lot. She turned and sat on the hood of the architect's car.

"Santana, I-"

"You don't have to explain anything, Brittany," the brunette dryly said.

"But-"

She gave the other woman a cold stare and raised a finger, shutting her up. "No. You are doing me a great favor, Brittany, so don't worry because I'm going to make sure that I'd give you back your freedom."

The blonde remained silent after she finished talking. Then she wondered if she there was something wrong with what she told her. _It's right for me to give her her freedom back, right? _She breathed in deep and started to remove her heels. She flinched when the blonde squatted in front of her, lifted her feet, and placed it on her thigh.

"Let me," she said softly and started to massage her feet but wearing a serious expression on her face again.

"N-no, Brittany, let me-"

"Stop moving," the blonde cut her off.

The brunette stopped and just gaped at the other woman. But she could feel tingles and the warmth shooting through her veins with every touch that those pale hands bring. It has been ten long years but it felt as if it were only yesterday. This blue eyes beauty could still affect her this much. She sighed and tried to clear her head.

A few moments later, she finally removed her feet slowly from the blonde's hold and off of her lap.

"Do you want to drop by to the mall first?" the architect asked when they got inside the car. Hey blue eyes were looking outside and she seemed like she was in deep thinking.

Though, she wasn't in the mood anymore. She felt like she just wanted to go home and sleep.

_Home...?_

But where is home? Did she actually think of Brittany's house as her home?

"I, uh... I think we should just postpone for the day, Britt. I just wanna go home and I think my head's aching. Sorry, I bothered you."

"Are you okay, San? Do you need medicine?" the other woman said, concern is evident in her voice.

The brunette secretly studied her ex-girlfriend and soon-to-be wife. Sometimes, she was just so transparent that she could read her like a book and she could tell what she was thinking. However, most of the time, her expression and those eyes are blank and guarded, and she couldn't quite guess what this blonde feels or thinks.

"I'm fine," the brunette finally said.

"Are you sure? I have medicines at home. Oh, wait, there's a drugstore nearby if you really need them now. I'm sure we could stop by."

"I said I'm okay, Britt."

The blonde caught her off guard when pale hands cupped both of cheeks and blue eyes stared at her brown ones intently. Those gorgeous blue eyes are like black holes, sucking her soul up and compelling her, in the way she looks at her brown eyes while a pale thumb was caressing her tan cheek.

Not a few moments later, the architect started to lean in, slowly closing the gap between their faces. She was going to kiss her. _Oh, god. What am I gonna do? How should I react with this? shit, brain. Work you stupid thing. _That gorgeous face was getting nearer and nearer as she closes the distance between them. And before th brunette got to decide what she was going to do, pink thin lips touched her own red plump ones, feeling that kiss that she have missed for these past ten years.

At first, her body froze as she felt those lips on hers. She wanted to move away and push the blonde off of her because that's what her mind told her to do, but her body acted otherwise. She just knew that she started to reciprocate the kiss, opening her mouth and taking the blonde's bottom lip in hers. She felt the other woman's tongue grazing her lips asking for entrance and she welcomed it, letting her own tongue battle with hers for dominance. She moved her tan hand at the tall blonde's neck, running her thumb at the side of her neck before hooking it at the woman's nape, pullin her closer and deepening the kiss. She felt like she finally found the answer that has been bothering her ever since she got back. _I still love her, I never did stop loving her... I just forgot how it felt being away from her for those past ten years. Now that I'm back, I know it now, I know that I still love her the most and more than anything else. _That was the answer why her heart would beat wildly every time the blonde was around her. Why that warmth and tingly feeling was so familiar to her every moment pale skin touches her, and why the memories they've spent together that she thought she already buried deep that were long gone and forgotten are slowly coming back to her.

The brunette felt when the architect momentarily stopped, maybe because she was shocked with her reaction to the kiss, then the other woman let out a soft moan and started to kiss her again with so much hunger and longing. The kiss started soft; lightly touching, teasing, and tehy were savoring every time their lips would touch. Until they both tasted the sweetness of ech other's lips. The kiss began to deepen, in that way they could savor each other's sweet taste even more. Pink thin lips and red plumps ones dancing with each other, lightly nipping at each other and tongues wrestling. The kiss was so sweet and full of longing that those ten years only intensified the feeling.

Santana knew that after that kiss, everything would change between them. She would be putting her already not-so-guarded and patched up heart on the line once again. _Am I really ready? Who knows, though? I already have the answer for those questions that bothered me, and there's no time to waste for me to question that again. _Who really know, right? They said love is sweeter the second time around. _Especially with the only person that I ever loved - Brittany._

* * *

**A/N: so there you go... surprise! :) and oh, i won't be home tonight so i think i won't be able to post an update not until tomorrow when I get home. So i hope you liked this one and don't forget to tell what you think about it. 'til the next update y'all! :)**


	13. Fire Away

**A/N: okay. I'm so bummed right now. I had like written half this chapter last night and well, I accidentally fell asleep and when I woke up, my laptop just doesn't work then I turned it off and when I opened it, my file was gone. So I had to write it down again. Not so good :( Anyways, Thank you for the amazing reviews (almost a hundred already), the follows and the faves! all of you are amazing. So... hmm. I don't know how many chapters I still have left for this story but a lot of things are still going to happen... And finally, I've decided that it's going to be a G!PBritt. but don't really worry guys, it's not really all about the smut but you know, about finding their way back to each other. Oh! yes, finally they kissed. yey! and no... Roxy isn't working with Britt and there's a reason why she's there... apart from being a bitch. So, on with the chapter :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Brittany was at the office that day. She has papers and transactions to finish. Right at that moment, it was still early in the morning and she was inside her personal office. She has scattered papers on her office desk that she has to work on. She was working... or maybe not. She was just actually there sitting on her leather swivel chair, leaning against the backrest of the big chair, both hands holding a small picture frame, blue eyes dreamily looking at the picture of one young Santana Lopez while smiling like a goof. Ever since the kiss the other day, she never really stopped smiling. The blonde felt like she was on cloud nine. She felt lighter and happier more than ever. She can't even really explain how happy she felt. She kept on staring at the picture and sighed. _Ah... the wonders that this woman could do to me._

"Well, well, well... Look who's daydreaming while at work. Shouldn't you be working on those papers now?"

The architect jumped when she heard that voice. It was the voice of her sister, no other than Attorney Jaimey Pierce. The younger Pierce was there, standing by the door, leaning on the door frame and her arms were crossed on her chest.

She straightened up and put the picture down on her office desk, leaned her elbows forward placing it on the table, clasped her hands and rested her chin on her hands. She looked at her sister and acknowledged her presence. "JP, you're here. I thought you were in Canada right now."

"Well, I'm here, my dear sister," the younger blonde said with a smug smile on her face.

"Since when did you get here? I mean, you know, here in my office. How long have you been standing there? Do you want breakfast?" the older Pierce offered.

"Well, my beloved sister... I've been here long enough to observe such a very rare moment, a moment where I could seldomly see in you." The lawyer moved from the door, walked towards the visitor's chair and sat comfortably on it. "And as for beakfast, don't bother. I already ate before going here. Thanks though."

"So, what moment are you talking about?" she said, leaning on the backrest of her leather chair again. She didn't feel like working today. She just wanted to keep on smiling, even until her cheeks and jaw would hurt, she would still keep on smiling. _I've turned into mush, dork and goof. I know... I've become soft. _She really wanted to make up for those times she'd lost when she started to forget how to smile. She wanted this feeling of being able to smile again. She has forgotten how awesome it feels.

Ever since Santana left, JP became her best friend. But when they were still young, her sister and her were not really close. They were sort of rivals in almost everything - from toys, attention of their parents and up to their academic grades. Both of them were actually pretty good when it comes to school. The only difference is that Jaimey was carefree and she was serious. _Well, not really when I'm with Santana though. She makes me happy and feel all those crazy feelings. Flying butterflies in my tummy..._

And again, ever since Santana left her, the older blonde did nothing but locked herself up in her room and silently cried to herself until she fell asleep. She really did her best to hide it from everybody, especially her sister. She didn't want her to find out because she knows that her sister will do nothing but tease her to death and she didn't want that because she knows it would really crush her apart from the teases, she knows that she would suffer more and feel the pain even more. _Hell, I didn't want to die yet. _When she's inside the safety of her room, she would let all of her tears go and just silently cry. She would stop the sobs that were attempting to go out from her mouth so that no one would hear her. In the morning, when her mom would ask her why her eyes were red and swollen, she would just tell her that it was because of another sleepless night of reading, studying and reviewing. She never wanted to lie but she thought it's was her only way. She felt so shattered and crushed, she didn't know what to do but cry. She can't afford to let her parents and others find out about it because for all they know, she was a strong person, strong enough to take care of herself and with this little competition that she had with her younger sister, but that's where they got their selves wrong. The Latina was everything to her. She needed Santana more than anyone knows. She was the blonde's source of strength, happiness and inspiration. She was Brittany's life. That's why when she left, everything was taken away from her. _Well, you agreed to break up with her, Brittany. But yeah, there was a reason for that, you know. So keep quiet._

Then on one of those crying days she had, the moment she got home from school, she struck by this sad and empty feeling again. Her longing for the brunette. When she was inside her room, she got all of the things her ex-girlfriend gave her, placed it on top of the bed and cried to herself silently as the memories of those things bring came crashing to her. She was shocked when she felt her sister's presence in her room. She saw her younger sister at the corner of her room, looking at her. She really thought that her sister would laugh at her. But what the younger Pierce did even shocked her more. Instead, her sister moved and sat beside her, rubbing her shoulders down to her back soothingly. She didn't even speak a word to her older sister. She was just there and kept on rubbing her the older blonde's back, soothing and comforting her. It was the turning point in both of their lives. They got closer with each other and their rivalry was like a bubble that burst in vanished into thin air. The architect actually felt sad when her younger sister told her that she wanted to study out of New York and she planned to take Law in Harvard. It was that far but not having her sister there when things just started to get better between the both of them made her feel sad.

The older blonde really thought that her college life would be boring. But what she didn't know was that she would form er group of friends there wherein she knows that would last forever. They were six in the group - Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the bad boy; Kurt Hummel, the senator's son - _well, more of like the senator's daughter; _Tina Cohen-Chang, the serious type; Sugar Motta, the airline heir; Mike Chang, the brain -_nope, he's not Tina's brother_; and her. Now, they were already seven in the group because her sister was added to them.

"You know, dear sis. That rare moment when your guard is down, your mind is somewhere else, and your eyes are dreamy. Well, not to mention that goofy smile on your face. So, tell me, what is it? What's gotten into my sister's pretty mind that could make you act like this? I've already got inside your office and all, and still, you didn't even notice me," the lawyer said.

"What am I supposed to tell you?"

"Aww! Come on, Britt! Tell me," her sister sort of whined.

She's back, J," the older blonde said, excitement can be heard in her voice. She's sure that her sister would be surprised about this.

"So I heard." Jaimey didn't look surprised. In fact, she couldn't see any emotion in her sister's face. It was blank and void of emotion. She didn't know what her sister was thinking about.

The architect stood up from her chair and walked towards the mini refrigerator she has in her office. She took out a bottle of wine, got two glasses on the table beside her refrigerator and poured wine in both of the glasses. She handed one glass to her sister, which the younger blonde gladly accepted, before sitting back down on her leather chair and took a sip of her wine.

"How did you know? and who told you? You're the first person I told about her coming back here in New York. I haven't even told the group about this. I was still planning for them to properly meet Santana," Brittany asked in wonder.

"They already know Santana, Britt. Have you forgotten about her picture in your wallet that one day they decided to play a prank on you by hiding it because well, all you ever did was look at that picture of Santana?"

The older Pierce chuckled at what the lawyer said. Puck and Sugar certainly did tell her sister about everything that happened to her. Well, they gave the picture back, but not before a promise of taking them all out for lunch.

"Well, who told you?"

"Oh, come on, sis. I'm a Lawyer! Did you even have to ask?" her sister exclaimed, scoffing playfully.

"Yes, definitely. A lawyer and a bad ass boy-slash-girl magnet," the architect teased which made the lawyer laugh.

"Well, what can I do? Men and women are lining up for me. It's not my fault that they want this," she said gesturing to her body from head to toe. "It's not also my fault that I learned to like both. And sis, being good-looking and hot, it's all in the genes." The younger blonde just shrugged and winked at her older sister as if she was telling her that it wasn't her fault that she was charming. It was true after all.

"Yeah, right," the architect just said while chuckling and shaking her head from side to side.

"But, Britt, don't try and change the subject here. Come on, on with the story," her sister told her, urging her to continue.

"Santana and I, we're getting married soon." Brittany didn't need to explain things further and tell that it was because of the last will of the brunette's Abuelo. JP would eventually find out. She was her sister and a lawyer after all.

Finally, she saw the shock that she was expecting to see on her sister's face.

She breathed in deep before speaking again. There was no reason for her to hide her feeling and thoughts from her sister. "You know I've waited for her for a long time, Jaimey. I've waited for ten fucking years for her. Now that she's finally here, I won't let this chance pass me by. God, I won't let any chance to pass me by just to have her back."

"Does she still love you?"

"I don't know. I guess she still does. I think she still does."

"You think? You guess? Britt, that kind of reason isn't enough. If it was on a court trial, the court wouldn't even acknowledge that reason of yours."

The older blonde just looked at her sister. Damn. Her sister really is a lawyer. She even inserted the court thing in their conversation. "Okay, well she hasn't said anything yet, but I can feel it. She still loves me, J."

"Britt, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Her sister still looks unconvinced because of how her brows furrowed and her forehead creased.

"I've never been more certain, Jaimey. I'll win her back. I will do everything I could to win her back," she said, determined. Come hell or high water, she was determined to win her brunette back. _Damn, I've suffered long enough for this._

"Brittany-" the lawyer started only to be cut of by the architect.

"Why are you like that, Jaimey? Of all people, you're the one who's supposed to understand me. You're supposed to understand how I'm feeling."

"That's exactly just my point, Brittany. I saw how hurt and how much pain you've been though. I saw how much you've suffered ten years ago and I don't want to see you being like that again! I saw the way life was being taken away from you. Yes, you were alive and breathing, Britt. You're heart was beating. You were alive technically speaking but you were even barely there. It pained me to see and feel how much you were suffering. And now, you're just letting yourself to be hurt like that again?" her sister said with full of emotion and concern.

"I fucking suffered because I'm stupid enough to let it happen! I fucking allowed her to leave me. I agreed with that stupid moment of breaking up and I'm the only one to blame here, not her! I was the one who hurt her which in fact I told myself never to do that to her and that I will never be able to do that to her. I've hurt Santana so much in the past. Now that I have the chance and it's my only chance to fix everything and make up for it, I will not miss this fucking chance to do that!" she said in a loud voice, slamming her palm on her table and now she almost standing from her chair, breathing hard trying to calm herself.

She saw her younger sister's face soften. "I just want to make sure that you will be happy, Britt. I really don't want you to go through that devastating stage again," the younger Pierce softly explained.

"She's makes me happy, J. She's my happiness, my life... my _everything," _she said as she took the small picture frame again and looked at the young brunette in the picture. Even that small picture of the Latina could make her smile like everything's alright.

She her her younger sister sigh before talking again. "Have you told her about the kid, then? Have you told Santana about the child?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to tell her soon." It was her turn to sigh. She still has another problem. God, why did she forget about the boy? _Ugh! You could really be stupid sometimes, Britt. You get yourself wrapped up in the thought about having Santana back, and you completely forget about the boy. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"When is soon, Britt?" the lawyer asked.

"As soon as I've settled things with Roxy, J."

"The boy is sick, sis. Don't you think it would affect him knowing that his other parent, his _momma_, is marrying someone else and not his mommy?"

"He'll understand because he's smart enough to."

"Then what about the mother?"

"She knows where she stands, JP. She knows about that very well and I've already made it clear enough for her to understand that." She stood up from her swivel chair, walked towards the other visitor's chair in front of her sister and sat there, leaning her against the backrest of the chair. "Uhm, Jaimey, can I ask a question?" the architect said while fiddling with her hands and looking at her sister.

"Fire away, Britt."

"After that night in my room, I never heard you speak about her again. I just wanted to know... were you mad at her? or well, _are_ you mad at her?"

"Mad? Wow! That's a big word, my dear sister. Do you wanna know a secret?" her younger sister said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What secret?" _God, I hope this isn't about Santana._

She was nervous, to say the least. She didn't know what secret her sister was talking about and she was dying to know about it. She was impatiently waiting for her sister to speak again.

Jaimey stoop up from the chair, slowly walking and position herself on the architect's back, and then whispered in her ear. "Well, you know big sis, I used to have a crush on this particular woman..." the younger blonde trailed off knowing that her sister was really anxious right and oh boy, does she love to tease her. "oh, wait, what was her name again? I think it was Santana Marie Lopez? Yes, definitely. I used to have a crush on one Santana Marie Lopez." Then she slightly pushed herself from leaning down, standing straight and then moved to sit again on the chair she occupied, grinning while looking at her sister's shocked expression.

"What?! What the hell, J. Why are you telling me this now?" the architect certainly didn't expect to hear this from her sister. _What the hell? Like, for real. God, I could really kill my sister, but no... it would really be bad to do that and she's my sister and my best friend. I can't do that... but still! ugh!_

"Hey. Relax, Britt," the lawyer said, laughing at her sister's reaction. "Didn't you hear the term "_used to_" that I said?"

"You brute! Back off!" Her sister was pretty charming and it got her worried. Hell, with just a single smile from that lawyer, both men and women would crawl up to her feet just to get her attention.

"And yeah, that's why I was really happy when the both of you broke up with each other," the younger blonde kept on teasing.

"Do you really want me to kick you out of my office right this instant?" the architect said, holding her temper down. She was seething. Even if this was her sister talking to her, she couldn't help but to feel defensive, protective and jealous. She was threatened, but she doesn't really know why. _Oh yeah, you know why. It's because you're so afraid to lose the brunette again now that you have your chance. Plus, we're talking about your sister who happens to be dangerously charming. Thank you._

Then her sister's smile just got even bigger. "Well, my dear sister, I can always come up with grounds to sue you."

"Ugh! I can't believe this! I can't believe you, Jaimey!" She threw a thin folder at her sister that only made her laugh even more. Her younger sister definitely knows how and which right buttons to push.

Then the younger Pierce cleared her throat. "Seriously though, I really had a crush on Santana. That's why I kept on pissing you off before. You got the girl, and I didn't." It made the lawyer to smile softly upon remembering those times. "Did you know when I only accepted the fact that I couldn't get her from you?"

"Jaimey Pierce!" _This woman really is pushing me. She does know how to do it. Ugh!_

"Hey! Just hear me out, okay?" the other blonde said, raising both of her hands in defense. "So, where was I? Oh, yes. So I talked bad about you behind your back when we were having our conversation, I used my irresistible charm, my smile... But hell, Britt, nothing worked. I practically did everything for her. Instead, I almost got slapped by her, imagine that! If I wasn't quick enough, that would've hurt," she said while shaking her head and softly chuckling. The lawyer can't believe that it actually almost happened to her.

"Really?" The architect couldn't help but put a dorky smile. She stood up from the visitor's chair and walked towards her own swivel chair, sitting back down on it while wearing this dreamy smile on her face.

"Woah! Just a while ago, you looked like you were about to kill me, and now, with the way your smiling -"

"Continue," the older blonde interrupted her sister's rant.

"Continue, continue. And now your enjoying yourself." The younger blonde scoffed, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to continue anymore. I'm losing my self-esteem here. That's a pretty no-no."

Ah, her sister. She could really act as an unprofessional person with the way she acts and say things. She would sometimes act as a kid. She would look like she's just an easy-go-lucky woman, not caring about her surroundings. But when she's in the courtroom, any other lawyer or even just the spectators would fear her because of how great of a lawyer she is, especially when it comes to court battles. She seemed to always find a way to turn the tides to her favor. That's why the architect is so proud of what she'd become.

"Oh, you want it that way? So, what if I ban you here in the building? You would really want that, don't you sis?" the older blonde countered back, playing with the game her sister started.

"Aww, sis. Don't do that. I saw one of your new employees outside when I was on my way her to your office, he looked good. It would be pretty bad if I wouldn't get the chance to meet him, won't it?" the lawyer said in almost a whine.

"You're so silly, you know that J? But if anything bad happens to them, you know that you have to face me, right? Right."

Her sister grinned a devilish grin. "Oh, don't worry sis. I'll make sure it won't happen." Then she went on with her story. "Anyways, that was it. Aside from almost getting slapped across the face and knowing that my charm was resistible... but I think it was only with Santana... I would always find myself getting into an argument or a fight. Your pretty girlfriend would always come at me, start an argument or a fight, especially those times when I would sabotage your projects."

"You never fought back, did you?" Of course, the older blonde knows that her sister might also be bi, and well a girl, she wouldn't really fight back with a woman. Well, unless she has to.

"Of course not, Britt! It's me you're talking about, I also love women, you know. Plus, it was Santana. You probably would have killed me if I did. Or well, Santana alone would have killed me with all her crazy Snixx alter ego and this Lima Heights Adjacent thing she calls. Not to mention all those blades she said she has hidden in her hair."

_Yes, that was totally my Santana. Well, the young Santana._

"I know," the architect said with a smile.

"You really are lucky, Britt. You are lucky to have her. I hope that someday, I'll be able to meet someone who would fight for me the way Santana fought for you," the younger blonde thought, seeming like she was really dreaming for it.

The older Pierce sat up straight and looked at her sister. "Now you're talking. I can't believe you actually said that, JP."

"Of course I also dream of settling down with the right person someday. May it be a man or a woman, I don't really care. I just want to have someone to spend the rest of my life with someday. And to set the record straight, I'm not a player," her younger sister soflty said.

"I know, J." It was true though. Yes, her sister was being chased by both men and women but she doesn't really mind them, not that she was full of herself or something. She just doesn't want to play and sleep around, playing with people's feelings just to satisfy herself. Like Brittany, Jaimey also believes in fate and love.

Then the lawyer moved to stand up, picking up her purse. "Come one, let's go out and eat. My treat."

"How about next time?" she refused her sister.

"No can do, Britt. I just got here and we're going out to celebrate. Come on!"

"But..." She really wanted to go home and see her brunette. After the kissed they shared the other day, the blonde was sure that she still has a chance to win her woman's heart back.

"No buts. Just give her a call," Jaimey said. "Is it really like that when someone's waiting for you at home? After all, Puck is also like that ever since he got married. He's nowhere to be found nowadays. Jeez! Now, I'm thinking of not settling down yet."

"Okay, okay. Just to shut you up, I would give her a call. Oh, when would you want to visit my place?" Brittany said as she took her cellphone out, dialing the brunette's number. "Should I call the other's too?"

"No, no. It would be for another time. Let's just schedule a get together with them soon. But for now, it will only be you and me," her sister told her, winking at her afterwards.

The architect just shook her head and chuckled at her sister's silliness. "It's a date, then," she finally said to her.

* * *

**A/N: okay, Brittany has a child? ...with Roxy? oh gosh. I know, I know. There's actually more to it than just that, okay? just trust me. please don't kill me now. not just yet. and please don't give up on me just yet. and i think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, right? So yeah, what do you think? I really hope you liked it. 'til the next chapter y'all! Love lots :)**


	14. Mine

**A/N: okay... so I really have to study but I guess I had to work on updating this story. I was honestly really afraid to read your reviews because I know the latest update wouldn't really have a good effect because of the bomb I dropped. One reader just gave up on me and this story, and I really feel sad, so I think I would just update. Anyways, for the future readers, reviewers, followers and etc... thank you. and for those who will stick with me and YHMAH, thank you and I'm sure I'll really make it up for you all. **

**Guest: Well, I was glad you like the story before the latest update. And I just really hoped you could have stayed until the end. As I've said, there are still a lot more surprises to come. Things could've changed the whole story or your perception of the story if you'd just let me finish writing this. anyways, I respect your decision and thank you for your time :)**

**On with the story...**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Santana was relaxing near the man-made lagoon located at one side of the wide backyard, humming a quiet tune. The lagoon was full of color fish and a couple of ducks. She would momentarily giggle every time she throws a piece of bread on the water and those fish would wrestle with one another, not too long after, the ducks would join them to get a piece of the thrown bread.

She was thinking of writing again just to pass her time. Does Brittany even know that she writes? Probably yes. The blonde loves to read, just any kind of book actually. The brunette was tempted to have a peek inside the other woman's room, though she guessed that her room was tiny, clean and well-organized, just like before when she still used to enter the blonde's room when they were young.

The brunette didn't really know what would happen next. She only needed a single kiss from the blonde to totally wake her sleeping feelings for her. She still does love her, she could feel it. She never actually stopped. For how long she had tried, stayed away and not being able to see the blonde for a very long time and how she managed to do it, that she doesn't know how. She got so upset at her, and anger and disappointment momentarily overpowered and clouded her mind and her love she felt for the architect. And for a very long time, she only convinced herself and kept herself believing that she had forgotten about her but she was wrong.

But she felt like the past that happened ten years ago isn't over yet because Roxy was still there in the picture. What does this woman got to do with hers? What is she to Brittany? Well, the blonde won't agree in getting married to her if she knows she's going to hurt someone. Another thing is that they've agreed and understood each other when they said that they would start anew. But what's all this? The Latina doesn't really know.

She stopped walking, as well as her thoughts, when she heard her cell phone ring. She smiled when she saw the name of the person calling her on the caller ID.

"Hi, babe," Brittany immediately said on the other end of the line the moment she picked up. They were so sweet with each other earlier this morning that it seemed like nothing bad and bitter happened to them in their past. That it seemed like they weren't separated for ten long years. All of that because of just one single kiss that they shared the other day.

They even helped each other in cooking their dinner when they got home the other day and then went to their separate rooms afterwards. And earlier that morning, the blonde waited for her to wake up. She was so sweet that she even served her coffee and made her sandwich, and of course a kiss before she left for work.

"Oh, hi! Wasn't it like just an hour ago when you called me?" she said to the blonde.

"Aren't you bored there? I should have just brought you here with me or well, you should have went to the mall, San."

"Oh, no, Britt. Don't worry. I'm not really bored. Someone beautiful and charming dropped by here and had a chat with me."

"Who? Wait, you went out?" The brunette could imagine the crease on the the architect's forehead as she furrows her brows.

"No, Brittany. Jaimey dropped by. She brought something in your room. Well, I should say, she really is still charming."

The Latina heard the blonde letting out a frustrated groan. "So, JP was there." She heard JP's grunt on the background at the end of the line. In that case, the younger Pierce was actually there in the architect's office. The younger blonde was shocked to see her there in the Brittany's house. It was pretty awkward in the beginning, but when they started talking and laughing at things, it felt better and everything was okay.

"Santana, Brittany's killing me, help!" the younger blonde said on the background. She was happy to know that the relationship between the two was now okay, not like before that the rivalry between the two of them was really obvious. What happened that helped to fix their relationship? Well, whatever it may be, she was glad to have them like this.

"Britt-Britt, stop that. Even if you'll break your sister's face or whatever, she would still look better than you," she said, playing along with their game. _And that was me, telling a total lie... Brittany actually was the most gorgeous being she had ever seen her entire life. "_And we both know that you never really liked violence and now, neither do I. So stop hitting your sister if you really are hitting her." So, she was expecting that the next time she would see Jaimey, the younger blonde would have this serious expression and furrowed brows on her face because well, she was a lawyer. The writer thought that lawyers were stiff and overbearing. JP was the exact opposite though. The young blonde loved to joke around and laugh. She couldn't really help but think that the woman chose the wrong profession.

"See?" JP said.

The older blonde groaned in protest. "You better be prepared when I get home, Santana," she warned her playfully. "Uhm, anyways... babe, JP and I are going out. She keeps on insisting that I should go and she won't shut up about it. Do you want to come with? I could come and pick you up."

"No, I'm totally okay here. Both of you should just enjoy your time together, Britt." The brunette may admit it or not, she feels really giddy because of what Brittany does. She could feel those butterflies fluttering inside her again. It really felt good that the blonde was informing her every time she has to go somewhere or do something. "So, you women enjoy yourselves but don't drink too much. You still have to drive your way back home. You heard me, Britt?" she reminded the architect. She slightly shook her own head to herself when she realized that she sounded like an understanding wife.

"Yes, I heard you. Loud and clear, baby. Anyways, I'll see you later, yeah? And, Santana...?"

The brunette just hummed in response.

"I love you," the blonde said.

Santana froze. Does she have to say those three words back just like what her heart tells her?

But then she decided against it and instead she said, "O-okay. I'll see you later, Britt."

As she ended the call and put her cell phone back in her pocket, she saw a car parking outside, in front of the house. She stood still on the place where she's at, waiting for the person inside the car to come out. It was Roxy who came out from the vehicle. She prepared herself for the mess and riot this woman would bring - the brunette felt like it was what she brought with her today.

"Can we talk?" the redhead immediately said when she saw the brunette.

"Sure," the Latina said and gestured for her to come in.

"Why did you come back, Santana? Why did you come back and ruin everything again?" she asked her the moment they were inside.

"Excuse me?" the brunette asked in return, clearly confused about what the other woman was pertaining to.

"You should stayed where you came from! You should have just stayed there, non-existent in our lives just like what you did all throughout these past years! You're just distrubing me and Brittany. And you really have the nerve, you even chose to stay here in her house!" the other woman accused her.

"Why does it even matter if _Brittany _chose to let _me_ stay here? What does it even have to do with _you?_"

"Stop it! Stop what it is you're doing to Brittany, whatever it is. Stay away from her. She's mine, bitch!"

_Okay, that's it. No more mister nice guy. No more goody sanny. Let's bring back the Snixx._

"Oh, really now? Then, well... hmm. Let's see. Now when you look at it really, Roxy, if she's really yours like you claim that she is... then why is Brittany marrying _me_ and _not you?_ Oh, wait. You don't have to answer that, I know why. Because she's not yours. Jeez! I've been away and gone for a very long time. I was, in fact, gone for ten _long_ years, Roxy. And what, after all those years of being away from you and up 'til now, Britt hasn't still took notice of you? You've got to be fucking kidding me! Well, you were a self-proclaimed Queen Bee... and now, you still are. but let's add a little something more suitable. Let's say, you are a well-known _and _world-proclaimed Queen _Bee-atch._" she spat and chuckled insultingly. "Oh, poor you... _bitch._" She was Santana Marie Lopez and she was - _no, scratch that...- IS_ still a bitch if she wanted to.

"You must have forgotten, Lopez. Brittany broke up with you because of me. I replaced you. Brittany replaced you with me!" the redhead said, sending her a mocking grin.

"So?" the brunette retorted as she raised her eyebrow at her. "You see, the important thing is, Brittany would always fall back to _me_. She would always end up with me, and we both know it's true. The last laugh is still mine, Roxy. Brittany was mine and she would always be mine. She was never _ever _yours." She wouldn't let this woman see right through her. She couldn't let her see that she was actually affected by what the other woman said. Brittany broke her heart after all because of this bitch. And the truth really hurt. But she would never give the satisfaction to this woman by letting her see that she was hurt.

"You infamous fucking bitch!" Hazel green eyes glared at her, shooting daggers her way. The redhead moved, raising her hand and was about to slap her hard across the face but she was faster. Tan hands gripped the other woman's, stopping her from what she was about to do.

"Don't you dare to fucking try me, Roxy. You already got a taste of how it feels like to have my little friend, Snixx, go your way. You know what I can do to you, bitch. And just a heads up, I'm not afraid to do it again, especially to you," the Latina said in a dangrously low voice, gripping the woman's hand tighter. She was seething with rage, fuming with all of the anger she felt. Flaming brown eyes stared directly to shaking hazel green ones, glaring and never backing down.

Roxy removed her hand from the tight grip and turn away towards her car. She was walking back but then she stopped for a moment, looked back to the brunette and said, "Stay away from Brittany, Santana. I'm warning you, you'll just get your pretty little heart crushed again!" she shouted before turning back again, walking and getting in her car.

When the other woman was already gone, she went inside and headed towards her room. She was still shaking with anger. She needed someone to talk to. Tears were now starting to fall. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was out of anger or from the hurt she felt because of what Roxy had said that affected her this much. She decided to dial her best friend's number.

"Oh, hi, Santana, what's up?" Rachel immediately said when she picked up the call.

"Rach..."

"Hey... what's with your voice? Oh my god! Are you crying? Don't tell me you're crying. Santana, what happened? What's wrong?" the other brunette frantically asked.

"N-no. I, uh, I just m-missed you," the Latina said, trying to cover up her sobs.

"Aww. Oh, stop it, will you? I'm your best friend and I surely know if something's wrong or not. So, come one, sweetie. Tell me all about it. Is it Brittany?"

"Rach..." she said, not holding back her sobs anymore the moment she heard the blonde's name.

"Hey you. Will you please stop cying over there? Like, come on, Sanny. Tell me. If you're here with me right now, or well, if I'm there with you right now, I would have toatally tried to tweak your hair to bring you abck to your senses and so you could start to talk to me properly. But well, since we're best friends, I can't really do that because I know it would hurt and I love you, plus you love me too. and oh, Quinn would totally get mad. Anyways, tell me. Please?"

The Latina had to laugh at her best friend's rant. She really was Rachel Berry.

"Oh! We could totally go to skype and you tell me all about it, Santana Lopez. Don't you dare keep it from me," her best friend said.

Santana opened her laptop, placed it on the bed, facing her and logged in to skype. Rachel was fun to talk to despite of the _long_ rants and all that. She was pretty smart for a talkative hobbit. _I know, I know. I shouldn't call her that 'cause she's my best friend and I love her. As a best friend, that is. _Anyways, Rachel was really good to talk to, she was her best friend after all. Even if she would just blurt out a lot of things, those things are pretty much full of sense and just not like those senseless crap. Sometimes, the other brunette would even serve as her reference with the articles or things she's writing. She was really glad to have one Rachel Berry in her life. That's one thing that she didn't regret when she went home to Puerto Rico.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it. and oh, about the questions regarding to Britt having a kid... with Roxy, I couldn't really spill the beans just yet. but just to clear things up, no, Brittany didn't cheat on Santana when they were together 10 years ago. anyways, thank you for reading the chapter. 'til next time! :)**


	15. Will you listen?

**A/N: okay. so, uhm... sorry for being gone for a while? had to recover and stuff. got pretty sick for a couple of days now and I really feel like crap. but now, well, I'm a bit better so I was thinking of updating :) and oh! more than a hundred reviews! ohmygod. thank you so much. and lots of follows and faves too. you guys are amazing. thanks for those who reviewed, faved and followed. Love you all. oh, sorry if I haven't replied to some of the reviews, I was just not really fit to do so these past few days. and a lot of things are just happening right now, like me being sick and my mom being brought to the hospital. plus some college stuff and all that shit. anyways, so here's an update y'all! hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

That day, Santana decided to bring some food over at the architect's office for lunch. Well, she actually thought that maybe at was time for her to give her ex-girlfriend the chance that she'd been asking for the Latina to give her for her to explain what really happened ten years ago. The brunette had so much questions in her mind right now, but she knows that she'll get those answers later after "the talk". She would let the blonde explain and tell her about everything that really happened in the past. After this talk, she would make sure that they would forget about the past and they would definitely start anew. It was obvious that their love for each other was still there, and now that it was awakened and rekindled, it was definitely better. It just seems like they just have to put an end on that past so that they could start a new beginning with the same but different level and intensity of love. After this talk, the writer promised herself that she would never ever hold back every emotion and feelings she has for the other woman, she would never try to limit herself again when it comes to showing and letting the other woman feel that she still does love her the most.

Carrying the food placed in a brown paper bag with her hand, she went straight to the architect's personal office. She felt uneasy when she noticed the worried glances sent her way by the employers in the office lobby. Though, she just shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the direction of the office. She didn't see Mrs. A at her desk outside the blonde's office when she passed by, so she just decided to just go straight in the architect's office. She wanted to surprise Brittany with her presence there and with the lunch she brought for the both of them to share. But when she opened the door, it seemed like she was the one who got surprised with what she saw.

Roxy, the bitch, and Brittany were kissing! _Oh, wait. No... scratch that. _Roxy was obviously the one kissing the architect while she was lying on the couch in her private office, and the blonde looked like she was just about to wake up from a light slumber. The writer knows that her ex-girlfriend was tired due to her lack of sleep because she went home pretty late or rather pretty early in the morning from bonding time she spent with the younger blonde, JP. The older blonde was probably asleep when "Queen Bee-atch" entered her office and started kissing her. That, unfortunately, was the part that the brunette got to witness.

"Roxy! What in the fucking hell - S-Santana?" The dark and annoyed face that the blonde had when she faced the redhead was gone and immediately replaced by worry when she saw her standing by the door. "San, it's not what you think," the blonde hurriedly told her, so much worry was in her voice.

The brunette knows. The brunette clearly knows what she saw. She knows that Brittany did nothing wrong, but why did she feel like her heart was being crushed and shattered in millions of pieces again because of the hurt and probably with the jealousy she felt. _Why does it have to be this way? Why does this bitch still have to be here in the continuation of our relationship, our love story that was just put into sleep for a while? Why does it still have to be this same fucking woman who has to be the thorn in her throat? Ugh! Fuck._

She was confused and hurt. It seems like her mind was running a fucking movie. One by one, images of different situations came crashing, invading her mind - scenes where her Abuelo was there, the children in the foundation, the people who were under the foundations, then the scene during her first few months in Puerto Rico and those days and nights that all she did was cry also played in her mind... And the highlight of them all and of the movie in her head was the day Brittany broke her heart.

_"I also want an out. I feel like I'm being choked in this relationship. I need space."_

Hearing those words playing in her mind again and again, made the brunette feel the pain she felt before when they broke up. That same feeling like she could literally feel her heart breaking and being shattered into pieces. The bitter pain she first felt when they broke up.

"Santana..."

Brown eyes looked at blue ones with a confused look. But she couldn't really see the blonde clearly because her tears were now starting to cloud her eyes and blur her vision. Her inner turmoil, the battle and argument that's happening in her mind and her heart and her utter confusion just adds to it, making it worse.

_You saw it, Santana. Brittany didn't do anything wrong. She didn't kiss her. That bitch did that, not your blonde, _the softer part of her said.

_No, Santana. She already broke your heart once, he'll break it again now. You should have been more careful. See what this is doing to youl, _that's what her pride and her defense mechanism told her.

She decided to listen to her hard self so she turned around, walked out of the office and not giving a flying fuck about the blonde who was running after her. The Latina needed to get away. She has to stay away from the blonde to think, to just let her mind go freely. However, she was just a couple of step away from the office when she felt long slender fingers strongly gripped her arm, holding her back.

She turned her head and sharply glared at the architect. "Just get out of my life, Brittany! I'm so stupid. I'm do stupid for letting myself fall for you again. I'm so fucking stupid for loving you and breaking my heart again," she snapped. She harshly removed the blonde's strong grasp from her arms and ran as quick and as far as she could, away from that place and away from her ex-girlfriend, who broke her heart again.

Santana slumped down on one of the beanbags that was scattered on the floor of the recreation area of the old Lopez house in New York that now served as the headquarters of the Isabela Youth Foundation. Soft brown eyes followed the sight of the children playing, running around the room with full of life and happily laughing with each other.

Her heart swelled upon seeing and knowing that the institutions built by hers and Brittany's grandmother are of big help to a lot of people. When she was born, these institutions were already formed and as she was growing up, she didn't really pay attention to any of them. But seeing these children and the people that the foundations have taken care of made her feel so thankful that her family and the blonde's had the privilege to share and help. How could she even afford to reject her Abuelo's wishes when what's at risk is the said foundations that served and continue to serve as the light to the lives of those people who lived in the dark for a long time in there lives? She can't afford to do that to these people.

"Santana?"

The brunette jumped when she heard Jaimey's voice behind her. She was too engrossed in her deep thinking and in her thoughts that she didn't notice the younger blonde coming near her. "Hey, Attorney. What brings you here?" she stood up from sitting on the beanbag and gave the younger blonde a hug.

"Well, I'm visiting a very gogeous Latina here. Do you happen to know where she is?" the lawyer said.

"Oh, so that would be me. You're looking for me, right?" the writer told the lawyer, smiling at her.

"Of course! Who else?"

She playfully slapped the younger blonde's arms while chuckling. "You really are a smooth talker, JP. But for real, what really brings you here?" she asked the blonde. Ever since then incident that happened at the architect's office two days ago, she decided to stay at the foundation's headquarters. She hadn't seen the blonde architect for two days and she's missing her like crazy. She missed seeing those sparkling blue eyes, those soft silky blonde locks, that toned sexy body, those silky smooth pale skin and she totally missed hearing Brittany's sweet voice and her home cooked meals. She missed her calls, the breakfast time they share in the morning and just everything concerning her blonde.

"Can we talk?" she heard JP said in a serious tone.

The brunette knows what kind of talk they will be having upon hearing the tone in the voice of the young blonde. So she nodded instantly, grabbing her purse and motioned for them to head out. They arrived at a small coffee shop near the foundation. They sat at a booth at the corner of the shop, good thing that the shop wasn't that busy and noisy that afternoon. A waitress approached them and took their coffee orders. They remained silent until their orders arrived at their table and the brunette decided to be the one to break the silence between them.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" she asked the young blonde, looking at her, patiently waiting for an answer.

The young lawyer took a sip out of her cup of coffee before she spoke. "What happened? I thought you and Britt are doing well already. What changed?"

The Latina bit her lower lip, stopping the trembling feeling, thinking of what she should tell the architect's younger sister. "I don't know, J... Some ghost from the past happened, perhaps," she weakly said.

"I understand..." the blonde intently looked at her. "'Tana, has Brittany told you about what really happened ten years ago? Has she told you the truth about everything that happened in the past?"

Brown eyes avoided the blonde's intent stare, feeling uneasy about the question. "No," she quietly answered.

"No? Or it is a no because you didn't give her the chance to explain everything to you?" the lawyer asked.

The writer shook her head from side to side and sighed a defeated sigh. "Whatever her reason or explanation is, it wouldn't change a thing, Jaimey. It wouldn't change what happened ten agonizing years ago."

"But it could totally change the story, Santana," the lawyer answered with certainty in her voice. Confused brown eyes looked at the young blonde, looking for answers and for the truth. "I know that you're a writer, 'Tana. and you know that you are a writer. As a writer, you know that a single twist, no matter how big or small it is, could change the entire story. Whether that twist happened in the past, in the present or will happen in the future of the story." Pale hands held the trembling tan ones. The brunette definitely was shaking. She doesn't know why, but probably because she will finally hear the truth about what happened in the past. The anxiety and nervousness she's feeling isn't helping her. "So, will you listen?" the younger Pierce snapped her out of her thoughts.


	16. 10 Years Ago

**A/N: another update! so yeah, posting 2 chapter at once because i was gone for a little while. so! are you all ready for the truth? it's one of the most awaited parts... i know. so i hope you're ready with this. thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. all of you are amazing! anyways, here's the update! don't forget to tell me about your thoughts :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

The brunette slowly nodded her head at the young lawyer. If she didn't give Brittany the chance to explain what really happened in the past, well, maybe she could give the younger blonde to tell her about what happened and she would surely listen. In the end, whatever the story would be, everything and the decision is still up to her whether to believe it or not.

* * *

_10 years ago..._

_Jaimey was softly humming a quiet tune of a song she just heard as she was entering the coffee shop. She was going to meet her friends there. After all, it's been a couple of days since they last went out because of their busy schedules at school due to their exams. So they decided to meet up at this coffee shop, now that they weren't that busy anymore._

_She stopped humming when she spotted her sister, Brittany, sitting at a booth. Brittany was sitting on the side that was facing the door of the shop. Her sister was talking to someone but she couldn't see who the older blonde was talking to because the backrest of the booth was high enough to cover the person sitting on it and the person her sister was talking to was sitting across the older blonde. She grinned mischievously, stealthily walked to the booth next to where her sister was and hoping that her sister didn't see her. Luckily, she wasn't noticed and so she decided to eavesdrop. She was hoping to hear and discover something or just anything that she could use against the older blonde._

_"G-grandpa..." JP heard her sister said._

_She furrowed her brows in wonder. _Grandpa? Who is she talking to? This doesn't sound like she's talking to our grandpa.

_"I don't want to beat around the bush, so I will go straight to the point here, Brittany. You know I am not against your relationship. I accept you both for what you are, and you know that I treat you as my own grand daughter, as well. But, mija, I want you to break up with my Santanita."_

_The younger blonde almost stood up from her seat. So, her sister was talking to no other than Santana's Abuelo. She was shocked, to say the least. Is she hearing this right?_

Ha! This was exciting!

_"B-but, Grandpa -"_

_"I'm sorry, Brittany, but you're ruining my grand daughter's future."_

Woops! Uh-oh... this can't be good, big sis.

_The younger blonde didn't hear her sister saying a word. Then, Santana's grand father began to speak again._

_"Have you seen her grades lately? She's barely passing her subjects, mija. She even failed the others! We both know that Santana is a smart girl, full of dreams and ambitions... but ever since you two started dating, she lost all of her concentration and focus in her studies. Her world started to revolve only around you. What do you think her parents would say when they would know about this? You know how important education is to the Lopez family, mija. We are all achievers... very competitive and education is one of our prides as a family. I also know pretty well that your family, the Pierces, values education so much, as well. You're one of the proofs to it."_

_"I-I would help her with her studies, grandpa. I will make time to help her with her studies even if it has to be everyday or no matter how many times in a day that I would have to help her. But please -"_

_"Brittany, mija, do you think that I don't know about you, reviewing Santana and helping her with her studies? I could see that. I could actually see every effort you exert in helping her and taking care of her, especially with her subjects in school. Not only in her academics but with her involvement and participation in the school activities, as well. Sadly, nothing much has changed. Do you know how many times I already got called to the guidance office and your principal's office because of my grand daughter picking up fights, going all "Lima Heights Adjacent", and bringing out this person she calls "Snixx", to which actually is just herself, just because of those guys or girls who are trying to get close to you?" the old man said. "You love her, I believe that, Brittany. I know that you love my dear Santanita because I could see it with the way you look at her and with how you act when she's around or when you're just thinking or talking about her because that's what I am when it comes to mi Isabela, Santana's Abuela. I know how much you love my grand daughter, Brittany. But do you know the worst thing that could happen?"_

_"Grandpa..." Jaimey heard her sister trailing off._

_"The worst thing that could happen, my dear, is if the moment would come that someday my grand daughter will blame you because she didn't reach her dreams and her ambitions, because you didn't wake her up from this dream that she's living. I don't have to tell you how competitive and how much of an achiever my dear Santana is because I know that of all people, you're the person who knows her very well. We both know that she's very ambitious, she has a lot of plans in her life and she has a lot of potentials... a great future. She could make all of her dreams possible because well, what Santana wants, she really gets. So, do you really think you can stand that, Brittany? When the time comes, are you prepared to face that? I might not happen, but knowing my grand daughter, I doubt it. You must understand that she has to change. She has to change for her own good, Brittany. Think about it, mija, I know you love Santana so much. Though, the final decision is still up to you..."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"So, you see, 'Tana... your Abuelo has a point. He was actually right, right? You're not actually a brat and that bitchy anymore... but well, still a little bit of a bitch, I think. Anyways, aside from that, you're very successful in the business or accounting world, as well as the world of books, literature and writers, and you've grown up into a wonderful woman, too," Jaimey said as she ended her story.

Tan hands wiped the tears trailing down her tan cheeks. "Why would I believe you, JP? You're Brittany's sister, after all," the brunette finally said. Though inside her, she was feeling the total opposite thing. She knows that the young blonde was telling her the truth. She believes what she heard from the young lawyer. She really has no doubt about that. In fact, she doesn't have the right to doubt it and be mad at Brittany because between the two of them, the blonde suffered and hurt more than her because she had to sacrifice for her sake.

"You need proof? I'm a lawyer, Santana. Sometimes, the court doesn't really recognize an eyewitness account. It's the hard that actually matters. That's why in every case I handle, I make sure that I'm properly armed with proof and evidence. I always come prepared. Here," the lawyer said, placing a voice recorder on top of the table.

Confused brown eyes looked at the blonde.

"I was able to record their conversation. That day, I was supposed to conduct an interview but it was cancelled, so I decided to meet up with my friends at the coffee shop where your Abuelo and smy sister were at. As soon as I heard the word "Grandpa" coming out from my sister, my let my instinct work that's why I recorded their conversation. You could listen to it if you want you. I actually really want you to listen to it for you to believe everything that I just told you. If you listent to their conversation, you could actually hear Brittany crying while talking to your grand father. And 'Tana, we both know that my sister doesn't really cry that much because she may be a serious type of person, but she's also a happy person and she always wants to show others that she's a strong person despite of what's happening to her or around her."

"Oh, my God! That's why..." the brunette said, trailing off as realization dawned on her. Now, she understands why Brittany would reprimand her when she would skip her classes, aside from knowing that the blonde doesn't really want her to skip her classes, but this is another deep reason why. That's also the reason why Brittany tried so hard in helping her with her subjects, reviewing her as much as she could. "Fuck... I totally messed up. What have I done?" she questioned, mostly to herself than to the blonde she's talking to, shaking her head from side to side as she lowered it and covering it with her hands.

"'Tana, look at me," JP said, holding the brunette's hand, lowering it down on the table with a firm grip so the other woman would look at her. "It's not yet over, you know. Your Abuelo's last will and testament, his wish... probably, it's his own way in getting you and Brittany back together, making up for the decision he made for the both of you. After all, your Abuelo knew how much you both loved each other back then," the young blonde told the Latina.

"J-Jaimey..."

"You still love her, don't you?" the other woman asked softly while wiping the brunette's tears with her handkerchief.

The Latina nodded quickly as an obvious answer to the question.

The lawyer stood up from her seat, moving beside her and hugged her. "Ssshh... stop crying, 'Tana. Everything will be okay. I know it will be okay. It's you and Britt, after all. You're a two-shot. So what's a two-shot if one's lacking the other, right?"

The Latina nodded her head, smiling at JP. "W-where is she?" she finally asked when her crying died down and as she calmed herself, getting her emotions back to normal.

"She's at her house. She hasn't left the house for two days. More of like, she hasn't left her room for two whole days."

The writer pulled the lawyer in a tight hug. "Thank you for taking care of her, JP... especially those times when I wasn't here and I couldn't. Thank you for not giving up and opening my eyes up to see the truth," she sincerely said.

Then, the blonde whispered to her. "You know, don't be shocked when you'll see your picture in the papers tomorrow. Well, actually, _our _picture..." the lawyer told her. "'Headline: Attorney Jaimey Pierce, breaks another poor girl's heart... _again.' _Then, they would probably add this on the "very long" list they made of all the hearts I've broken. Poor me. Another bad image for one Attorney Pierce," the blonde said shaking her head.

The Latina chuckled at this. Though, she actually noticed that there sort of was a flash of the camera flicking somewhere. "Why, is your group really that famous and well-known to the public eye?"

"Ah, you have no idea, sis. Well, Puck's one lucky dude. He's already safe from these issues and shit."

The brunette's heart swelled when she heard that Brittany's sister called her 'sis'. "So, you better get settled down then."

"Nuh-uh, dear sis. Not yet, anyway. A lot of guys and girls out there would be pretty sad about that," the lawyer said in a serious tone and expression, and then bursting out in laughter.

"You're really are crazy. Good thing you didn't get to infect my Britt-Britt with your 'player' attitude."

The blonde grinned at her. "_You're _Britt-Britt, huh?" she said, mocking the Latina. "Well, how can you be so sure, though? Hmm. You've been away for a pretty long time... ten years, 'Tana. And -"

The Latina playfully slapped the younger woman's arm, cutting her off. "And now you're polluting my mind. Stop it, J. K, bye. I will go now, and I'm actually leaving you here." She pulled back from the lawyer, smiling at her before turning around, heading towards the door of the coffee shop.

"Santana," Jaimey called for her before she reached the door.

The brunette stopped dead on her tracks and turned towards her.

"The two of you have suffered enough, 'Tana, and I believe that the both of you deserve to be happy... with each other," the blonde said, full of sincerity in her voice.

Santana nodded with a smile on her face, then after that, she turned to open open the door and got out of the coffee shop, heading to the architect's house to get her girl.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? :)) oh, again, I'm very sorry for not updating these past few days... you know, I got pretty sick and all. anyways, hope you liked the 2 chapters I've posted! Love y'all 3**


	17. Author's Note

A/N:

so guys, basically, this is not an update yet. I'm really sorry for that. I don't know if I could post an update today... ill really try. but i think if not today, the soonest that i'd be able to post an update will be on the weekend. things just went hella craycray right now. I've got pretty much a lot of things in my hands right now and Im sorta taking 'em one by one. so i hope you'll be patient with me. and this week is pretty much the busiest week ill have except for the midterms week which is a week and a half or 2 weeks max from now.

so, so far so good. with regards to the story... and thank you so much for the reviews. favorites and follows. I owe you guys so much and i really do appreciate them all. i love you all so much and you really give me the inspiration to keep on writing. So i guess until someone still reads my fics, whether you review or not (but i really hope you al would), i would keep on writing.

and oh! pls tell me what you wanna see or what you want to happen in the future. and sexy times would be coming up soon, so i need your advice! like, you know... hahaha. anyways, in general, please tell me what you want to read in the story, help me with the sexy times and yeah. keep yourselves posted!

Love you all,

RGxoxo


	18. Because I Can't

**A/N: I'm back! First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating as soon as promised. I was so busy... with being sick, mom being at the hospital, with dance rehearsals, college council day and late night meetings, loads of school stuff, so on and so forth. so yeah. anyways, thank you so much for those who reviewed, faved and followed! as always, all of you are awesome :) so where was I...? haha. so i think this is it, the next chapter. I hope I won't disappoint you guys.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"Britt! Brittany!" Santana called out loudly for the architect's name, running inside the huge house looking for the other woman, checking every place she could think of where the blonde could possibly be.

The moment she left the coffee shop where she met JP, she immediately drove off to Brittany's place. When she arrived at the lot and in front of the house, she didn't even get to park it in the garage properly before she turned her car off, got out and ran into the house, leaving her car outside.

"Brittany!" she called for the woman again, but no one was answering her apart from the silence that's engulfing the house and her loud voice echoing every time she calls out the blonde's name. _Ugh! Where in the hell could she be? Oh yeah, I haven't checked her room yet. Way to go, Santana. Plain stupid._

Then she quickly ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time - _curse you short legs!- _, heading for the other woman's room. She was shaking, to say the least, afraid of what she might see the moment she'd get there. When she reached the door of the said room, she stopped for a moment and breathed in and out deeply. _You can do this, Lopez. It's not the right time for you to chicken out now. You're getting there, heck, you're already here. So... NO. BACKING. DOWN. _With shaking hands, she reached for the door knob, slowly twisting it and checking if it was locked or not, and fortunately for her, it isn't. She slowly pushed the door open. The moment it opened, the strong smell of alcohol hit her nose and she couldn't help but scrunch her nose up because of it. She looked around the room, seeing bottles and cans of beers and alcoholic drinks scattered around the carpeted floor and everywhere in the room. Then when she lifted up her eyes, looking at the bed, there lying face flat on the bed was the blue-eyed blonde that she loves so much. Obviously, with all the cans and bottles she saw earlier, the architect was definitely very drunk.

She quietly walked towards the bed, sat down at the edge nearest to the blonde and softly removed those golden locks covering that gorgeous pale face. Her touches were so soft and light, afraid that she would wake her up even though she knows that it's not possible because of how drunk this woman is. The brunette grimaced as she saw her face and when the strong alcohol smell coming from the blonde hit her nose. She shook her head and sighed. _She never drank this much. I know she doesn't drink this much._

"Britt..." she softly called. The architect really does seem like she's _really _drunk. The Latina knows that the other woman won't wake up any moment from now. She sighed when she felt and noticed that the other woman was sweating, damp blonde locks sticking on wet pale forehead and the thin top she was wearing was also a little bit wet from sweat, sticking on her pale skin. _Ah, this woman... if she can't change her clothes now, she would definitely get sick._

She scooted closer to the blonde, slowly turning her so that she was lying flat on her back on the bed. The brunette was feeling nervous and she could feel her hands slightly shaking as she held onto the hem of the bottom of the blonde's thin top. She doesn't know why she was feeling nervous right now because heck, she'd seen the tall blonde in her underwear before when they were younger and she knows about Britt's junior but she's not fazed or bothered by that. Also, not to mention that the younger Brittany was definitely hot because of all the training and exercises she did when she used to play volleyball and dancing at the same time. Then, deciding that she doesn't want the woman to get sick, she slowly pulled the thin top upwards and revealing the pale bare torso. The brunette kept herself from gasping and her breath was definitely caught in her throat when she saw how toned the blonde still is. _Those abs... Oh, control yourself, Lopez! _Shaking her head, she finally removed the top off, leaving the drunk blonde on her bra and sweatpants. She was fighting with her inner self, deciding if she still needs to take the sweatpants off or not.

_No. No. No... You don't have to do that, Santana._

_But, god, she's so sexy, gorgeous, beautiful... breath-taking._

_Nope, Lopez. Yes, she's all that and even more but you have to take care of her right now. So get your mind off of the gutter and do what you have to do._

Red plump lips can't help but quirk into a small smile, thinking that this woman could totally make her think, say and do a lot of things that she never expected herself to do. She went out of the room to find a small plastic basin, filled it with warm water, and a small face towel so she could use it to wipe and clean the sweat and smell off the blonde and it would totally make her feel better. The Latina started to softly wipe exposed pale skin, from the other woman's body to her beautiful face. She stood up, setting the basin and towel aside, and walked towards the walk-in closet to grab a shirt. She walked back to the bed, putting the shirt on the bedside table for the sleeping woman to grab the moment she wakes up, and the Latina slowly moved the blonde so that she was lying on the right position before lifting the comforter up, covering the blonde's body up, tucking it under the pale woman's chin. Then, she moved to adjust the coldness of the air conditioner of the room into the right temperature, which is just enough to cool the bedroom.

Not a moment later, when she was trying to clean up the room as much as she can, she heard the blonde moaning and mumbling, saying nothing but her name. She can't help it and she let herself tear up when she heard the woman's soft, sweet muffled voice. Her heart felt heavy upon seeing and hearing Brittany being like this. She'd been through a lot, more than what the writer imagined, and she definitely sacrificed a lot for her and she doesn't know how to make it up to the architect. After listening to JP, she really can't help herself but to feel like this. She really feels bad for turning down every chance when the older blonde would try and explain things to her. She feels so bad for not listening, and instead, suggesting that they would start anew without clearing up the past. She slowly wiped her own tears that feel from her glossy brown eyes down to her tan cheeks. She walked back to the bed and sat beside the sleeping woman.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm really sorry. I love you. I love you so much and I never _ever_ did stop loving you even if I thought I did, but that's where I was so wrong because I didn't and I can't. I love you so much," she said, her raspy voice almost as soft and quiet as a whisper. She slowly and softly ran her tan fingers through long, soft blonde locks. She bent down slightly, red plump lips met pink thin ones for a soft, sweet kiss, and she gave the blonde feather-light kisses all over her face before fixing the comforter that was covering the woman on the bed and the stood up, walking over the mess she was cleaning up earlier. She was a bit surprised to see the complete set of all her published books on the architect's bookshelf in the room, but she clearly wasn't really shocked by it. Even this photo of her that was placed at a certain corner of the room, which can only be seen if the one's looking at the picture was lying on the bed, really caught her attention. This woman sure is an architect and definitely a great one in her field if she thought of these ideas herself.

After fixing and cleaning the room, she decided to sit on a single-seater sofa, stretching her body before sitting down, and busied herself with the blonde's photo album looking at random pictures of the woman and the people in the woman's life before she felt herself being drawn and pulled towards dreamland.

* * *

She was woken up by the feeling of a comforter being draped and wrapped on her slowly. She didn't really know when she actually fell asleep. The brunette can't really blame herself because she also had a couple of sleepless night, staying up late because all she could ever think about was Brittany. That's why no matter how much her body demands her to get some sleep and rest, she can't really do it because the blonde, and her mind was now totally up. And how could she even fall back to sleep again wherein she could totally feel that someone was staring at her, burning a whole through her, even though she had her brown eyes closed? She was just this good in feeling her surroundings.

She decided to open her eyes, so brown eyes slowly moved and blinked open. The moment she opened her eyes, she was faced with Brittany's face and piercing blue eyes that was full of emotion.

"B-Britt..." she croaked out, not knowing what to say or where to start and tell the other woman about what she knew.

She gasped when strong pale hands pulled her up, long pale arms wrapping tightly around her. She was surprised with what the other woman did.

"You're here... San, god, you're really here," the blonde said in a hoarse voice, shock could be heard in her voice.

Tan arms moved to wrap the tall woman's slender body, hugging her back, which also caught the architect off guard.

"S-Santana..."

"I'm sorry, Britt. I'm so sorry..." At this point, the brunette couldn't hold it back anymore. She gripped the blonde's shirt tightly, burying her face on the crook of the pale neck and she started to sob, letting her tears fall. "I never really stopped loving you. I got so mad before and I'm still mad, more of like mad at myself, because I love you so much. Very, very much that it actually hurts."

"I'm so sorry, babe. About what happened-"

"I already know, Britt," the Latina cut her off. "JP told me about it." The blonde slightly pulled back from the hug to cup tan cheeks with her pale hands, her thumb softly running on the smooth skin of the brunette. Sparkling blue eyes looked at smokey brown ones with a hint of slight confusion.

"JP? She knew?" The architect asked softly, quite not believing that her younger sister knew after all this time. "How did she know? I'm sure that it was only between me and Grandpa Lopez." Pale thumb wiped the tears that keep on falling down on tan cheeks and she softly kissed the red puffy eyes of the shorter woman.

"You will be surprised if ever she'll tell you about how she knew, Britt-Britt." Then the brunette invited the taller woman to move to the bed for them to sit down. Well, they have to because they still have a lot to talk about, a lot of questions to be asked and answered.

"Just a minute, love. I've been wanting to kiss you so bad ever since I woke up earlier and I saw you there sleeping on the sofa. I thought I was just dreaming... hallucinating."

"Why don't you kiss me then, hmm?" the Latina playfully teased, smirking at the blonde.

The architects brow slightly furrowed, a small pout forming on her pink thin lips. "I smell bad, San. My breath stinks... morning breath-slash-alcohol-like stink. Just, uh, just wait a minute, babe. I'll be back." Not waiting for a response, she ran towards the bathroom as fast as she could.

Santana can't help but to chuckle when the other woman was back again not too long after she left, panting in front of her because of the running she did. Then brown eyes traveled down to the pale woman's body, only to notice that she still doesn't have a shirt on. She shook her head from side to side. "Put a shirt on, Britt."

The blonde tilted her head to the side like usually did, golden locks falling and following the movement, her hands moved to rest on her bare waist, while blue eyes looking intently at brown ones. "Why, San? Don't you like me body anymore? or well, is my body distracting you? If I know, you've been drooling over my body since last night. I can't blame you though, you know. I'm not that thin like I used to be, I'm more toned than ever..." she trailed off, her voice teasing.

"Of course not!" The brunette exclaimed, though she could feel her cheeks were burning and she can't hide the fact that she was flustered. Well, the blonde doesn't have to know what I did. Brown eyes looked up to meet blue ones, and when she did, she saw a playful glint on those sparkling eyes.

"And, oh... San? Why didn't you remove my sweatpants, hmm?" the blonde teased even more.

"Briiitt!" she whined, telling the other woman to stop teasing her. She feels uneasy and at the same time giddy with all this teasing. Even though she spent her more or less 16 or 17 years of her life living in New York and the other 10 years growing up in Puerto Rico, the values and proper ways her grandparents and parents taught her still remains in her because that's what she grew up with.

She gulped when she saw how instense those blue eyes were while staring at her and as the blonde was moving slowly, closing the distance between their bodies until they were flushed against each other, pale skin mixing with tan ones. Pale arms moved to wrap around her slim waist, pulling her closer. She moved her tan arms, resting them on the taller woman's shoulder. Brown eyes closed when the taller woman slowly leaned in, pink thin lips meeting red plump ones. The brunette moved her hands to the blonde's neck and her other hand to the back of the other woman's head, tangling her fingers with soft golden locks. This time, she removed and forgot about the walls she built, the reasons why she was holding back. Red plump lips moved to respond to the kiss. The writer kissed the architect, her lover and the only woman she loved and still loves, with all the love and passion she has as if there was no tomorrow. When they parted, both of them were panting trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you," the blonde said softly, looking directly at the brunette's eyes. So soft that it sounded like it was only for the both of them to hear, though it was obvious that they were alone in the house, let alone in that room. She said those words with full of emotions - love, adoration, passion, so one and so forth. The Latina's breath was caught in her throat when she saw the tears forming at the corner of those sparkling blue eyes that she loves so dearly.

"Oh, Britt..." the brunette said with tears - _so so so happy tears_ - falling from her eyes and pulled the blonde for another sweet and passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I was supposed to finish and post this last night... but I fell asleep while I was typing so it's totally my fault. lol. anyways, there you have it :) Sexy times coming up! tell me what you want to happen on that one. suggestions! suggestions! hihi. oh, so what do you think about this chapter? hope you liked it :) 'til the next update y'all!**


	19. What About Roxy?

**A/N: sooo, i'm sorry for not updating. i feel so lame right now for not doing so. it was midterms week. so I was totally busy studying a lot of things and doing school stuff. thankfully, it's over. yey! anyways, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. anyways, I don't really have anything to say, so here's the next chapter y'all :))**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

"Britt... what about Roxy?" Santana reluctantly asked the blonde. After the countless heated kisses they've shared in the architect's bedroom, they decided to stop and go to the kitchen to fix dinner for themselves. They both agreed because they both know that if they stayed longer in the room, god knows what they'll be doing by then. They were preparing for dinner right now, cutting up some vegetables and preparing the other things they need for the food they'll be eating. While working in the kitchen together, the brunette finally asked which the blonde willingly and truthfully answered.

"Who, Roxy? Will you believe me if I tell you that there's never been a thing between me and Roxy? Well, maybe she has a thing for me, but I never had any feeling or whatever with her," the architect said, stopping what she was doing which was cutting the carrots to look at smokey brown eyes. "I did that for you to believe my act that I chose her over you. I only allowed that to happen, I allowed you to truly believe that, so you would despise me and hate me. So that you would break up with me and you would eventually leave, which you did. You know that I can't really be the one to break up with you, right? I can't do it but I had to. So I had to find another way, that's why Roxy happened," she said with a sigh in the end, thinking about what happened before still kills her inside.

"I believe you, Britt. I really do." The Latina had to. After all, she owed the other woman a lot with all the hurt, sacrifices and everything she'd been through because of that incident ten years ago.

Blue eyes sparkled like the waters in the ocean reflecting the bright rays of the sun. The blonde winked at her. "Anyways, San... all that matters to me is that you trust me, babe."

"Next question. Why didn't you visit me in Puerto Rico? Even once... I did well in school, you know." She slightly bit her lower lip because she was trying to keep her emotions in control and her tears at bay. She could feel her lip trembling, a sign that she was about to cry again.

The architect sighed. "You just didn't do well, Santana, you did more than great. How did I know? Well, it was because of Grandpa Lopez. He would regularly send me e-mail messages telling me all the things that's happening and all the things about you during your stay there. He would also send me your report cards. I just proved that your Abuelo was right, baby. I really was a distraction to you. And honestly? It was like a big blow in the gut and definitely a low blow for me, and it did hurt. Thinking about it now still hurts me. That instead of being an inspiration or a role model to you since between the two of us I'm the older one, I became the reason why you almost ruined your future. I could've ruined your future, San... and I can't do that to you," Brittany said with full of sadness in her voice. She stopped chopping the carrots awhile ago and now, she was still facing the counter but her hands were now leaning on them for support. She can't really hide the hurt, pain and sadness she felt and she could still feel every time she thinks about what happened and what might have happened if things happened in a different way.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't really see it before. I wasn't able to look at things in a different perspective or point of view before. Heck, I didn't even think of what might have happened if we kept our relationship going." How could she erase the hurt and the pain that she could see on those blue eyes? The brunette pushed herself away from the counter and walked over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and resting her chin on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Hey... that's all water under the bridge now." Pale hands held tan ones, bringing it up to warm pale cheeks as the blonde leaned into the feeling of warm tan hand on her skin.

"Was Abuelo the one who sent you all of my books? When I looked at them, I noticed that all of them were first printings, so I guess they were from the publisher of my books. Well, yeah, I mean even though I was in Puerto Rico and well, I was writing there. But all of my works are being published here in the States."

"Yup, they were from your publishing house and they were first printings but those books didn't come from Grandpa Lo. In fact, he never said anything about you being a writer. One time when Sugar and I were strolling down and walking around the streets of the city, Tina called, she asked if we could buy a book that she could give as a gift to her mother's adopted child, Liz. So, Sugar being Sugar, we decided to go to this huge bookstore. Right there and then, I saw your name in the best-seller list." The blonde grinned, showing her perfect pearly white teeth. "I remembered that you were tagged as "the elusive writer." From then on, I called your publishing house and got my name listed as priority order. Every time you have a new book and they have it published, the publishing house would send me the package themselves."

"Britt, that must have cost a lot!" she can't help but be shocked. Yes, her books were being published in the States and shipping wouldn't cost that much, but still. Being in the list of priority orders would really cost a lot because it covers certain bills and payments including the price of the book, its tax, the shipping, so on and so forth. So it must have cost the architect a lot having her name listed on that list.

Brittany just shrugged. She dropped whatever she was doing and turned around in the arms of the brunette and faced her. Long pale arms wrapped around the slim waist of the shorter woman and pulled her closer. Tan arms moved to rest on the blonde's shoulder. Smokey brown eyes and sparkling blue one stared at each other, having this silent conversation that only the two of them would ever understand. They talked with their eyes, and not long after, both of them leaned in. Pink thin lips met red plump ones in a passionate kiss. Pale arms tightening around the brunette's waist as tan hands moved towards the taller woman's neck and the other hand tangling on golden locks. The architect kissed the writer with so much passion and she responded with more, pouring her heart out on that kiss.

"My love..." the blonde moaned in between thier kisses. Without that much effort, strong pale arms lifted the brunette and sat her on top of the counter. Since their height doesn't really differ that much, the Latina has to slightly bend down so their lips would meet perfectly. Tan fingers were tangled and playing with long and soft golden lock and her legs were wrapped around the toned waist of the other woman, resting it on her lower back just above her ass.

"Britt!" she gasped and moaned when she felt that her top was being opened and the buttons of the top snapped and just flew everywhere. Her top was definitely ruined, to say the least. She can't hold back the moan that was coming out from her, hew own body even seemed to have a mind of its own when it just voluntarily arched, as if her body was looking for something, something even more.

The taller woman's lips slowly traveled downwards, from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck. The other woman kissed, sucked, licked and nipped every inch of her skin, leaving a burning trail of sensation on her already burning skin. It made her grip the blonde's golden locks even tighter, digging her nails into the woman's skin. The sensation was so overwhelming. It felt so good that she wanted more.

She felt those thin lips traveling lower, on her collarbone and down to her cleavage. Pale hands expertly unclasped her bra from behind and removed it from covering the brunette's chest, revealing her full rounded breasts. As soon as the offending garment was removed, the blonde didn't waste anytime, her mouth immediately found one of the peaks and hungrily claimed it, nipped it, and sucked it, while her hand gently squeezed and played with the other peak. It made her moan even more when the blonde released her nipple with a pop and then sucked on it again, her tongue expertly playing with the hardened nipple. She felt a shiver run down her spine. The sensation was so different that it felt like it was eating and dominating her whole being.

She heard the other woman groan, too. The architect was already panting heavily as she buried her face at the valley of the brunette's breasts. "San, I don't think I can control myself anymore," she said as she was trying to catch her breath.

Red plump lips quirked up into a smile.

She jumped off of the counter, landing on the kitchen floor with both feet. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin the moment she saw the other woman's gorgeous face, she looked like she was in pain. Rachel once told her that guys experience a different kind of pain if they're so aroused and yet he couldn't do the deed. So, that certainly applies with her lover right now because of the woman's extra appendage. And yes, of course she believed her best friend. Her mind might be full of stars, performances, broadway shows and all that, but this woman definitely knows a lot of things. Like, _a lot._

In fact, when she looked down, the bulge on the architect's crotch was very noticeable. She felt daring, so she teasingly placed her hand over the bulge, applying a little pressure.

Brittany breathed in sharply and tightly held the brunette's wrist, stopping her. "Don't do that, Santana," the blonde told her in so much difficulty in trying to control herself.

"Will you marry me?" the brunette seriously asked.

"My only dream is to marry you and make you mine," the architect said with full of love and adoration before claiming the lips of the brunette again in a heated kiss. This time, the kiss was more heated and more passionate than the previous ones.

Tan hands held pale ones the moment they broke the kiss of to catch their breath. "Then come." She ran towards the nearest room, going straight into the shower, pulling the blonde with her.

"What-"

"Ssshh!" The brunette cut her off. Then, she started to remove the every single clothing that the blonde was wearing, one by one. The other woman even attempted to stop her by holding her hand when she started to remove her clothing. She also removed the clothes that she has left, covering her own body.

"Woman, do you know-"

She interrupted the blonde by pressing her plump lips against thin ones. She kissed her hard while her hands quickly pulled down the other woman's sweatpants, which she successfully did. The only thing left covering her lover was the boxers she was wearing. She slightly pulled back to look at the blonde, savoring every detail of the woman's breathtaking body that was in front of her. And yes, she has to admit that she was feeling a bit nervous.

_Oh, god. Am I actually doing this right?_

But before the decision in her mind would change, she quickly averted her eyes back to those thin pink lips and pressing her red plump ones against those sweet lips for a quick loving kiss.

"You're such a temptress, Santana," the architect moaned out, which the brunette gladly responded by giving her a teasing smirk.

Now that they were fully naked, except for the briefs that was covering Brittany's cock, the brunette turned the shower on and started to run the soap over the creamy white and silky smooth skin. She can't help but smile when she felt the blonde's fingers tightening its grip on her wet raven locks. Yes, the grip was tight that it hurt, but it brought a burning sensation that fuels her body even more. She placed the soap aside and then moved to kiss the blonde again. She started kissing her pink lips, slowly and passionately savoring the taste and softness of those lips. Then, after leaving one last lingering kiss on the Brittany's lips, Santana moved to trail kisses from the taller woman' pale jaw, her neck, to the architect's shoulder, to her prominent collar bones, to the valley of those beautiful pale breasts, leaving a lingering kiss on each pink nipple of the blonde... then she went lower and lower. She kissed, licked, sucked and nipped on those warm silky smooth, creamy white gorgeous skin, not leaving a single spot not being touched, and she made sure to leave a mark on every part her lips would pass. The brunette can't stop herself from doing those that every moment she feels like she was burning so hot, she would bite down on the woman's smooth pale skin that would make her hiss and moan in pleasure, the grip of pale fingers on her hair became tighter in every bite.

As she went lower and lower, she finally reached the spot below the architect's bellybutton and just above the waistband of his briefs, that was covering her cock. And then, there she was, the woman she truly loves... in all her naked glory, except for that one single piece of offending cloth. Brown eyes slowly looked up and met sparkling blue ones. She saw a glint in those ocean blue eyes, they were turning a deeper shade of blue, and has this look as if she was challenging her. She sent a playful smile back to the blonde, saying that she accepts the challenge. With shaking hands, she tugged at the blonde's remaining underwear and slowly pulled it down, removing it from covering the area. What she didn't really expect to see is the part that she knows her blonde has, which doesn't actually bother her and she already knows about that ever since they're young - _duh! _-, and how good it actually looked on Brittany. And oh...

"Oh, my God!" she couldn't help herself but gasp and sort of moan. She immediately covered her mouth when she heard herself make a sound. Overall, plus the extra package, the woman in front of her looked so perfect. Brittany is breathtakingly perfect and no one... no one could ever disagree on that. _Well, if they gets to see this perfectly fine piece of ass, man... but oh, hells no. I definitely am not saying that you're allowed to see that. She's mine. _Brown eyes kept on traveling up and down, staring at the blonde's body. Absorbing and memorizing every inch of this image of perfection. And when her eyes landed again on the blonde's cock she could feel that her breath was caught in her throat again, and she can't help but to let her eyes linger there longer. _Shit, she's huge. Britt's huge... gosh. Damn, Rachel! I'm not that innocent nor naive, but why didn't she tell me that this could be this huge in person? Like duh, I've been gay ever since I could even remember and Rachel did have some sort of "experiments" during those times when she was trying to figure out what she really is._

_Oh, Santana Lopez, were you just thinking about Ms. Hobbit Berry while you're about to have your sweet lady loving with Brittany? Not so good, girl. Get back to work! So where was I? Oh yeah, looking at Brittany's awesomeness..._

She scolded herself for letting her mind wander off while she was in the middle of an important event in her life. But her gaze and her mind was still fixed on the thought of having her blonde, in all her naked glory, standing in front of her right now. Though, she was brought back to reality when she heard the sweet voice of the other woman when she giggled. "Had enough staring? My eyes are actually up here, San... just saying," the blonde said. She helped the brunette up and slowly pushed her against the cold bathroom wall, caressing every inch of those smooth tan skin, lightly letting her finger tips graze over the Latina's prominent collar bones and down to her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, San. Perfect, gorgeous..." the architect said while she was running the soap over the brunette's skin, leaving soft lingering kisses on every inch before letting the soap run over it. Then, she washed the suds off of the shorter woman's body, and peppered kisses all over her woman, lingering on those plump lips, her jaw, on her neck, down to her collar bones, on to each breast and down to those firm, toned tan abs of the brunette.

"Oh, Britt..." This powerful and burning sensation is making the Latina's legs weak. She could feel the blonde's hunger with how close and flushed their bodies are. The ale wandering hands touching every inch of her burning skin. Santana was longing for something and she knows that Brittany's body was looking for something, too. It may be hunger, passion, desire... but it was something that the brunette couldn't really name.

She let out a squeal when strong pale arms lifted and carried her bridal style. The water was still dripping down their bodies but the blonde wasn't fazed about it, neither was the brunette. The moment they got near the huge bed at the center of the blonde's room, Brittany gently placed her on top of the bed before climbing and positioning herself on top of her. They let their hands wander on each other's burning skin, tan skin mixing with creamy white ones. Every part and every inch was made sure by both women that it was touched and kissed.

"Are you ready, love?" the blonde whispered softly on her ear. She positioned herself carefully, hovering on top of the brunette. Then thin pink lips softly kissed red plump ones.

The Latina was nervous, to say the least, but her desire to let the blonde feel how much she loves is just overpowering. The love that she's been keeping and been taking care of for a very long time. With full of adoration and love, she nodded her head in confirmation with a smile.

A sweet smile appeared on the architect's beautiful face. She moved herself between the brunette's legs and positioned the head of her cock at the woman's entrance. While smokey brown eyes and deep ocean blue ones were staring lovingly at each other, as the blonde slowly pushed inside her, both women felt their bodies become one. They became one not only physically, but in every fiber of their being.

* * *

**A/N: okay. i feel pretty lame for cutting this sexy times short and leaving you guys and your imagination to play with what happened... i just really didn't feel like writing the whole smut thing for now. I have no inspiration right! just kill me. i know you're not satisfied with it. *sigh* anyway, i had to just cut it short because i felt the need to update. so yeah. anyways, there you have it.**


	20. No Kidding

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, fave's and follows y'all! love you lots.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Santana woke up with the feeling of someone staring at her. Well, she was definitely right because when dark brown eyes opened, she was met with a pair of compelling blue ones staring intently at her and waiting for her to finally wake up.

"Hmm... what?" she asked the blonde, her naturally raspy voice was raspier because of sleep. Tan hands held pale ones that were softly tracing smooth patterns on her bare shoulder and placed it on her cheek.

"San..." Brittany softly said.

The brunette only hummed in response, letting the other woman know that she was awake and listening.

"I love you... Please marry me?" Brittany said in more of like a question. She was starting to feel nervous when Santana didn't make a sound, not knowing that the brunette was trying to grasp what she just said because she was still in her sleepy daze, but upon hearing what the blonde said, she was now fully awake and aware of the conversation they were having. She was too surprised to give the other woman her answer.

"Santana, we've been apart for so long. We've both suffered for so long and I don't want to wait any longer, now that you're here. You are my everything, San. I love you so much. You are my queen and I want to give my queen what she deserves. And you, Santana... you deserve everything good that exists in this world. Please say you'll marry me."

Santana's heart swelled upon hearing this and she could feel her eyes starting to tear up. "Yes. yes. yes!"

"Oh, baby..." pink thin lips met red plump ones in a passionate kiss, then the blonde inserted the ring in a tan slender ring finger, to which the brunette didn't even notice earlier since she was so hypnotized by those crystal blue eyes.

When Santana moved to hug her soon-to-be-wife, - _oh, wife... I can't wait to have her as my wife - _she can't help herself but gasp and cover her mouth when she saw what she did to the other woman last night. Purplish red bruises were placed all over the tall woman's pale skin.

When she looked up, she saw a teasing smirk placed on her lover's gorgeous face.

"Stop that!" She groaned and she could feel her tan cheeks starting to get hot and red. So she buried her face on the blonde's chest. She doesn't need to ask the other woman about those marks and who did those to her.

"Stop what?" Brittany teased even more, making the Latina blush into a deeper red color.

"Ugh! That smirk... you're teasing me," the Latina said with a pout when she pulled back slightly from burying her face on the blonde's chest. She couldn't help but blame and curse Rachel in her mind. That woman told her a lot of things, including this... to which her stupid self actually listened to everything her best friend said. She wasn't even thinking that she will do it last night without noticing because well, she wasn't really thinking. If she was, she was definitely not thinking straight. _Damn, Rachel. This is your fault!_

Chuckling, Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina, pulling her into a tight hug. "Awwwe, baby. Don't pout," she said and kissed the woman's temple. "Anyway, you know that they don't really hurt. You, how do you feel? Are you still sore?"

The brunette thought for a while before answering. "Yeah, just a bit though."

Then again, Brittany cupped tan cheeks and let her thumb run over the other woman's smooth skin softly. "You just don't know how much you made me happy, San. You really took care of yourself and I'm glad you gave yourself to me... after all those years of being apart. That was the best gift I could ever ask for. Well, next to your love, that is. We'll build a happy family together, hmm?" the blonde said softly.

The brunette just nodded her head. She didn't really trust her voice right now because she knows that with the lump in her throat right now, if she tries to open her mouth and speak, she would definitely start crying and and be a bubbling mess.

"And speaking of gifts... have you, by any chance, looked at the room at the end of the hallway upstairs?"

Confused brown eyes stared at the blonde as Santana shook her head, telling the other other woman that she didn't.

"Thought so... so yeah. Uhm, I must warn you San..." the blonde trailed off, keeping a serious expression on her face, although she was trying so hard not to grin because of what she was about to reveal to the brunette.

"Why? What is it, Britt?" The Latina was starting to get nervous and pretty anxious. She doesn't have any clue what is in that room and Brittany was being her mysterious self again right now. She could feel her heart starting to pump hard and loud against her chest.

Seeing the nervousness of Santana, Brittany explained, "Well, uhm... in that room, you sort have a lot of gift, presents and all that sorts to open, San. Birthday gifts, Christmas, anniversaries, month anniversaries, New Year, Valentine's, and whatever holiday there is that's on the calendar and I could possibly think of. These past years, I really felt like buying those gifts for you, not that I'm obliged to but I just really want to, especially on those times that I'm missing you... which is like, always." After revealing that, the architect just gave the other woman a shy smile.

"E-even our anniversaries?" To say that the Latina was surprised is an understatement. She can't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah. I hope it's not too much. I just can't help it, baby. Like, I even bought you gifts during the 4th of July, Thanksgiving and all that," the architect joked, chuckling at her own self. But she was definitely telling the truth, Santana just knows it. Though, knowing and feeling that the blonde was telling the truth and all that revelation, she can't help but feel so overwhelmed and started to tear up at this, so she head to tilt her head to hide it from the other woman but she couldn't really hold back her sniffling. She felt a whirlpool of emotions coursing through her. She felt so happy and at the same time guilty. _My_ _Britt-Britt never forgot about me..._

"San..." the blonde cooed. Pale hands cupped tan cheeks, slowly turning it to face her, and softly wiped the falling tears away. "Please don't cry. You know that I don't want to see people cry and neither be the cause of it. Most especially, I don't want to see or make you cry, San. Well, unless those are happy tears. But still, your eyes always become so red and puffy from all the crying. It hurts me to see you cry. I might think that I don't make you happy or well, you're not happy with me that's why you're crying."

As the Latina's eyes slowly looked up, she was met by the pout on those thin pink lips that would always make her knees go weak. Though as smokey brown eyes, that are starting to get red and puffy, met the worried gaze of those crystal blue eyes, apart from the concern that she could see, that gaze from those sparkling eyes was also filled with so much love and adoration, a glimpse of a silent promise of their future. She feels like her heart will burst any moment with all of the emotion and feelings she's experiencing right now. But most of all, her heart will burst with full of love coming from her blonde and full of love that she feels towards the woman.

"Oh, Britt-Britt..." Tan hands held the pale hands that was still cupping her cheek, she brought it to her plump lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of the woman's hand before lowering their hands and lacing their fingers together, mocha skin mixing with vanilla ones. "I love you. I love you. I love you... and I will _always_ love you," she softly said while looking intently at the blonde's eyes.

"I love you more, San. Uh, no, scratch that. On the second thought, I definitely love you _the most_," the architect said with a sweet loving smile on her face. "Uhm, but San, do you want to eat? I'm sort of hungry and I cooked a lite breakfast for us both when you were asleep. I want you to go back to eating breakfast, with the proper food and not just a cup of coffee. Apart from breakfast being the most important meal of the day and breakfast food as my favorite, and I know you know that, San... I just want us to eat breakfast together."

Santana was about to respond, but she heard her phone ringing, indicating that she has an incoming call. Upon hearing the set ring tone, she knows that Rachel was her caller.

_Aaahh... You always have a good timing, Berry..._

Brittany moved and stood up from the bed to search and grab her phone. The Latina didn't remove her stare from the blonde's face. She wants to see what the other woman's reaction would be when she sees the caller's name on the caller ID. And she wasn't disappointed because she saw how the woman's brows slowly furrowed when she looked at the screen of her phone. She was controlling herself no to grin when Brittany handed her her phone while the woman's face was slightly scrunched up. The moment she got her phone, she answered her best friend's call.

"Hey, Rach!" she greeted her best friend who was at the other end of the line.

"Oh, Santana Lopez... good to hear from you, my dear best friend. How come you haven't called me? What's been happening to you there, huh? I told you to call me regularly. Don't tel me you're starting to forget about me, because if you are, I will definitely book the soonest flight I could get to knock some senses into your brain and well, give you memory enhancing pills. You're not that old to be _that _forgetful, 'Tana. And oh, of course I'll bring Quinn with me if ever I'll be flying out there,"as usual, Rachel Berry rambled the moment she heard her best friend answering her call.

"One word, my dear. _BREATHE_," Santana said, rolling her eyes while chuckling at her best friend. _Typical Rachel Berry, indeed._ "Anyways, I really do promise to call you back as soon as I could, okay?"

"What?! 'Tana, I miss you. I miss talking to you because well, you just decided not to call me for like, days. I know I have Quinn, and she's my perfect woman, the love of my life and basically my everything... but I also miss my best friend," Rachel said with a sigh.

The brunette actually feels bad because she has to cut their conversation short. "Awwwe... that's so sweet. I know, I know. I really am sorry though. And really, Rach, I'll call you back pretty soon. Just not now... we'll talk later. I miss you too, you know. I love you! Bye-bye."

She heard Rachel sigh before hearing her say "Okay, okay. But you better hold onto your word and call me soon, Santana Marie Lopez. By the way, Quinn says 'hi'. Anyways, I'll let you go. _FOR NOW. _I love you, too. Take care. Bye!" With that, the line went dead.

She couldn't help herself but sigh. She really does miss Rachel "sometimes annoying hobbit but I love her" Berry and she also misses Quinn "Q-bitch but I also love her because she's my best friend's girlfriend and also my best friend" Fabray.

With a smile, she put her phone down and subtly glanced at her blonde. She almost let out a laugh when she took a glimpse of what the other woman was doing while she was on the phone. Brittany was looking down, pacing back-and-forth in front of the bed, her hands were rested on her hips, her brows were now deeply furrowed, and her expression was a bit dark. When the blonde turned to look at her, realizing that she already stopped talking on the phone, she stopped pacing and faced the brunette directly. She looked like she was about to say or ask something with the way her pink lips slightly moved to open and close a couple of times.

"Okay," the blonde said, settling on that one simple word. She walked towards the bed and sat beside Santana on the bed, feeling exasperated.

"Okay what?" the brunette asked in return, rasing an eyebrow at the other woman, amused by her reaction. "Are you...?" she purposely trailed off, just teasing the blonde a little bit.

"What?"

"Awwe. Is my Britt-Britt jealous?" the brunette teased.

"Me? Jealous? Psh!" the blonde denied with a fake laugh at the end.

"Why, Britt, aren't you?"

"Nuh-uh. Why would I be jealous? Of course I'm not!" the other woman quickly answer, and maybe too quick for her own liking because jealousy was clearly written all over the her pretty face.

_Yup, my blonde's definitely jealous. _Santana thought to herself and she smiled at that. But she decided to press on, wanting to hear it from the woman's mouth herself. So she asked again, masking her expression and voice with mock seriousness.

"Brittany, are you jealous or not?"

The blonde finally gave up. Throwing up her hands, she said, "Yes! Of course, yes, I am! You even told whoever that _Rachel is_, since that's what _her_ name is on your phone, that you love her. Psh! 'I love you-I love you'. You told her you love her right after you told me that you love me. You even get to be so sweet to her - in front of me. I though you love me, San? And that fu-"

The brunette raised one of her hands and placed a finger on the other woman's lips to stop her rant, before the other woman could even say things she knows she doesn't really want to say. Though, she sighed when she saw the frustration on the woman's expression, how her fiery blue eyes became glassy and her lower lip almost jutting out into a pout. So she started to explain and tell the architect who Rachel Berry really is to her.

"Oh, love..." she softly said as she moved her raised hand to cup one of the woman's pale cheek, her thumb softly soothing the vanilla skin. Her other hand moved to hold the blonde's pale hand, lacing their fingers together and placed it on top of her lap. "There's no reason for you to be jealous, Britt. Well, yes, Rachel Berry, the same Rachel on my phone, is gay. And nope, please don't interrupt me, baby," she quickly said when she saw the other woman made a move to protest, stopping her. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, Rachel is gay. But we're best friends and she has Quinn. Attorney Quinn Fabray, to be exact. Q is Berry's girlfriend. They've been in a relationship for a very long time now and I actually think one of them is going to propose to the other anytime soon. She's pretty smitten and so much in love with her own blonde. And _you..." _she said as she playfully tapped on Brittany's nose, which made her scrunch her nose and just looked like all kinds of adorable, for emphasis before continuing,_ "..._baby, are _my own_ blonde. So, you don't really have to worry about anything - _at all_."

"You mean..." Brittany said, trailing off.

"Yes, she's pretty much taken," Santana confirmed with a firm nod.

"No kidding?"

"No kidding," the brunette seriously said. "You'll meet her, and probably Quinn, when we go to Puerto Rico... or if by chance, they'll come and visit here. Oh! I will also show you the twin of this house."

The blonde's jaw slightly dropped when realization hit her. "Really? Twin, as in twin-exact-replica kind of twin? You know, exactly like this?" She kept on asking, still in utter surprise.

"Pretty much like it, Britt. But I think yours is better."

"Well, I'm dying to see it, San. But before we go and visit there, you definitely have to meet my friends first. They keep on bothering me to finally introduce you to each other. They're dying to meet the lady in my wallet," the architect said with a chuckle. "Did you know that they decided to play a prank on me by getting your picture and my wallet and keeping it? They traded it for a week's worth of free lunches!"

"What did you do?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Well, I gave those silly people what they need. I was bankrupt for a whole week." Then a smug smile appeared on the woman's face as continues to tell the story. "After I got your picture back, I sort of acted like I was starting to become distant from them. I did not talk to them that much and I would always find an excuse when they would plan to hang out."

"And then? What did they say or do?"

"They sort of panicked. They didn't know what to do. And you know what I got? New gadgets! More expensive than what I've spent on their free lunches for a week," Brittany said, smiling happily.

"I'm really intrigued with regards to your and JP's group of friends. Are they all good-looking?" the Latina playfully said.

"Okay. I changed my mind. I don't want you to meet them anymore," the blonde quickly said, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

Santana let out a chuckle when she saw the blonde started to pout. She loved that pout and the woman's possessiveness is an added bonus. She really finds possessive and jealous Brittany so adorable. "JP said, you don't have a shot when it comes to their looks. She also told me that I should totally meet Sugar Motta? Babe, who the hell names their child as "Sugar"? Anyways, yeah... Sugar, the rich kid, and her sister Kitty, the bitchy rich kid. According to your dear sister... they, especially that Kitty girl, would make me regret my decision in choosing you. Though this Kitty, she doesn't really belong to your group of friends."

The blonde dangerously narrowed her eyes. "She said that?!"

The brunette couldn't stop herself anymore and she let out a throaty laugh. She already saw the architect's group of friends in a magazine with the info and pictures of the elite society. But she really thinks that no one, not even the blonde and JP's friends, could beat nor top her blue-eyed beauty. Though, she really loved to tease the woman, so she continued.

"Yeah. She even told me that if you'll be ranked according to looks, you'd come out last," she said, jokingly shaking her head from side to side.

The architect's pretty face became dark but then it immediately relaxed and she even giggled. "I don't really care, San. As long as you're mine, to hell with them,"

the blonde said as she pulled the brunette closer to hug her.

"Aww. When did you get so cheesy, love?" Santana said, feeling so giddy all over. "I was just joking you, though, babe. Because honestly, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met."

"I know. Those women and men won't follow me 'round if I'm not," the architect cockily said.

The Latina pulled away slightly and looked at the other woman with a not so pleased expression and a raised brow. "You were _involved _with a lot of them before?" she said, burrowing her brows in the process.

"Yeah... I can't help it. They were begging for me."

"Pierce!"

It was the blonde's turn to laugh. "Yes, baby. A lot of them were pretty me chasing me and fawning over me, but I didn't really entertain them nor even talked to them in some sort. You're questioning me, babe? Well, I was pretty much in love with you that I think I was going coo-coo because I even tried to talk to your picture."

Brown eyes glared at the other woman. "As if!"

Brittany quickly hugged her again and pulled their bodies down the bed, lying sideways, facing each other. "Do you want me to prove it to you how much I really do love you, San?" she whispered into the brunette's ear seductively, her hands and lips already started to wander around the other woman's body. As her answer, Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer, as her other hand tangled with the woman's golden locks. The blonde leaned it, one hand cupping a tan cheek and the other was gripping the back of the Latina's neck, pulling her in for a hot passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**


	21. No Point

**A/N: Ok. so first off, i really want to say sorry for being AWOL for a long time. midterms came up then a little while later finals came. I was so busy with school and I was trying hard to find time to write but no luck :( it's either that im not home or if i am home, id be too tired to do something or too busy studying and doing school stuff. anyways, after being gone for such a long time, i got lost in writing the story so i think ill be skipping some parts, like the actual meeting of Britt's friends and San, the exact detail of some events. Though I think I'll be posting them as one shots if I could find the time. I also am trying to finish the story today (last 2 chapters left) because I'll be leaving for vacation and be back for long, like a week maybe. Good news is, i think when i come back home, I'll have a new Brittana story for you guys :) So, yeah. This is the next chapter :) Enjoy and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Weeks after...

It was late in the morning when Santana got a call from Roxy. She just got out of the shower by that time because she was planning to surprise her wife at the office.

* * *

**Santana Lopez-Pierce, here, speaking. Oh, yes... wife. I so love hearing that. She's my wife, I'm her wife. and I just love her so much. Sooo, let's have a little story now, shall we?**

**_Once Upon A Time..._  
**

_**A couple of days after what happened to Santana and Brittany-you know, that night when they made love...-, they decided to have a simple wedding, with just the two of them and a couple of the closest people they both know there in New York. Sadly, Rachel and Quinn, as well as both Brittany and Santana's parents and siblings couldn't come since it was such a short notice and because of their jobs, they have a pretty tight schedule. At first, Brittany didn't want a simple wedding because she wanted to give Santana the best wedding and if possible, the wedding of the century if she could. Though in the end, they both agreed to have the simple wedding for now, and later on plan for the luxurious wedding with both of their family and friends being there. On the day of their wedding, Santana finally got to meet Brittany's best friends. She could not help but to be amazed at their closeness. She noticed that when they got too indulged in their conversation, they talk as if they were more than the biggest gossips in town and as if they were talking about the most important news in the world. Ash, Puck's wife, even told her that she should get used to it if she's Brittany's wife now.**_

_**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez no more, but say hello to Mrs. Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce.**_

_**As time passed by, Brittany only became extra sweet and loving. If she was at work and Santana's not with her, she would call the brunette almost every hour and when she comes home, she would always make sure to bring something home for her wife which only makes Santana's heart swell even more. That's why, in Santana's part, she does everything to be a good wife to the blonde, as well. Both of them would do anything and even everything to make up for the time they've lost when they were apart.**_

**So, yes. That really happened. We are finally married but I can't wait to get married to her again, this time having our families and friends. Now, where were we? Back to Roxy Bitch...**

* * *

_How this bitch got my number? Well, don't ask me._

"You really are so stupid, Santana. Brittany is only playing with you and guess what, you got yourself fooled!"

That was the first thing she heard from the other end of the phone when she picked up._ Okay. What the hell is wrong with this redhead bitch?_

"Roxy, Roxy Roxy... You know what? I don't really have the time right now to listen to your insecurities. So, can you just back off now?" the Latina said.

"Oh, really now, _Sanny_? Poor you. Yes, Brittany married you. both of you are now Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. That's true, right? But..." Roxy said in a mocking tone.

"But what?" Santana asked coldly. She was now getting mad but she was also afraid of what the other woman would possibly tell her.

Roxy let out a short mocking laugh. "But... did she tell you that we already have a son?"

The brunette was stunned. _What?! _"S-son?"

"So, I guess your lovely wife didn't tell you, did she now? It really is possible that she didn't tell you and kept this big information from you in purpose so she could keep on hurting you. Do I need to tell you that she was here with me all night in my house? With me and _our _son? Did you stay up all night waiting for her, huh, Santana?"

"Y-you... you and Britt... you have a s-son?" her voice was starting to get shaky now. She was trying to digest and decifer this information she's getting from the other woman right now. She really can't believe what she's hearing.

"Well, what can I say? You really are a fool."

"Shup up! No. She can't. Brittany can't do that to me! She loves me, she won't do that. Do you ever think that I would believe a bitch like you? Hells no!" Santana said, seething with anger and her grip on the phone was even tighter now.

"You want proof, Santana? I will give you proof. Go to my house right now and you will see your beloved wife!" Roxy said sharply before cutting off the line.

Santana shook the thought out of her head. She's sure that Brittany can't and won't ever do that to her. _That woman was lying, Santana. You should not believe her. She's a relationship wrecker. You already should know that by now._

But a part of her still wants to know why Brittany came home late last made love last night, very passionate love. So if Brittany was fooling her, she wouldn't be interested in doing anything with her. Not last night, the other previous nights... not ever. She didn't see any changes in the blonde's ways and treatment towards her. Roxy was just frustrated because from the very beginning until the end, she never had the chance with Brittany, and now, the blonde is her wife. She really believes Brittany when she told her that Roxy and her never had a relationship, not even once. _So why would you doubt that now, Santana? Go now and give that woman the Lima Heights Adjacent treatment she deserves._

She was still shaking and seething in anger when she parked her shiny red sportscar in front of Roxy's house. She was so bothered no matter how hard she tries to neglect and forget what the woman told her. She doesn't want to doubt Brittany but the things that Roxy told her kept on coming back into her just had to see if the woman was telling the truth. She was the one who gave her own address. _Why would she even bother if there's nothing to it? Ugh!_

* * *

The Latina got out of her car and turned to walk towards the house. The gate was short, looking the same as the fence surrounding the house, so she could see the house from there. Though it wasn't that big and all, the design and landscape of the place was still unique and pretty. She can't stop herself from frowning. She was sure that the certain trademark of this lot was Brittany's. This design was one of the designs that are being displayed in the gallery of the blonde's office. Santana just shrugged it off. Anyone could ask her wife to design their house, especially that it is actually her wife's job.

She was about to open the gate but her hand was caught hanging in the middle of the air when she heard a shrill voice of a young boy. She suddenly felt her nerves rushing back up. She raised her glance, looking at the main door of the house nervously. She gasped when she saw a young boy, who was bald and the was his body was sickly skinny for his age is pretty much obvious.

"Catch me, Momma... Catch me!" the boy shouted while laughing happily.

"I'm coming right at you!"

Santana felt her body tense and became cold. She felt like all of her blood rushed out of her face. She could feel her face turn pale. _Brittany... _Yes, it was Brittany's voice. She knows that voice very well. She felt even worse when she saw Brittany coming out of the house, running after the little boy. Then, there came Roxy, walking behind them. You could almost see her soul right through her very thin choice of clothing for that day. Hazel green eyes immediately found burning brown ones. Then the other woman's lips quirked into an insulting smile as if saying "I told you so."

It was brighter as the day that Brittany was only fooling her. She doesn't know why and what the blonde's motive was for fooling her and treating her like this, making her believe that she really did love her.

Santana didn't even know she was crying until she harshly wiped the tears that were falling non-stop on her cheeks and then she turned around to walk away. She had to deal with another heartbreak and with the same man, with the same third party involved. She now feels like her heart was being literally ripped off of her chest in a very tight grip.

"Santana?" she heard the blonde calling for her.

She turned to face the blonde and gave her an icy glare. She could see the guilt in those blue eyes and pale face she loved the most. The blonde ran towards the gate to reach her but she didn't even get that near when the boy called for her again.

"Momma!" the boy shouted while running after her, his arms are raised and wide oped looking as if he wanted to be carried. Brittany was looking back-and-forth at her and the boy, as if weighing her options whether to choose her or the boy.

_I never wanted you to choose, Britt... but I don't have the choice. Choose now, Brittany. Choose me and I will forgive you. I promise that we'll start choose me... _She gave her wife the look that was telling her that.

"Momma!" the little boy called for her again.

"B-Britt..." Santana quietly said. _Please choose me, Britt, please..._

The blonde slightly hesitated. But her world finally came crumbling down when her wife turned around and chose the boy.

Roxy looked like she came out as the victor of a big war while her, she looked like she was killed in the said war more than a million times.

She walked towards her car, tears now running down her face faster and she was just crying so hard that she can't stop. "I hate you, Brittany. I fucking hate you! How can you possibly break my heart twice..." she said when she got in her car, leaning her head against the steering wheel. "How can you do this to me?" She wiped her tears and started to drive. But her tears still continued to fall non-stop. She decided to just put her car aside and let herself cry. She thinks she's going insane with how much hurt and mixed emotions she's feeling and plaguing her heart and mind right now.

She took her phone out of her purse and dialed the number she memorized by heart.

"R-Rachel..." she said and started to sob when her best friend picked up the phone.

"Darling Santana, why don't you call later I'm -" Rachel cut her sentence off when she heard Santana sobbing at the other end of the line. "Oh my dear god! Why are you crying? Is something wrong? Of course there's something wrong. Don't be stupid, Rachel. Please calm down. Why are you sobbing? What happened?"

"I want to die! I j-just want to d-die..." she said in between sobs.

"Oh no. You want to what?! Dear, Lord. No no no no no. Santana... please. Please calm down. Don't do anything stupid, you hear me? Relax and tell me what happened."

"She lied to me, Rach. She lied to me..." she said and sobbed again.

* * *

_"Leave her, love. You'll be alright. I'm here. Come back here and start anew. You are Santana fucking Lopez. You can do it and we are here." _That's what Rachel told Santana and that's what she will do. They talked for hours. Her, crying and telling her best friend everything while Rachel only listened and well, said a _few_ words - _in Rachel's vocabulary and version of few_ - like, how much she'd like to meet Brittany and kick her in the nuts. She was packed her clothes and other belongings and brought it to her car. She made sure that she would leave not a single thing that she owns in that house; what she actually owns and not what her wife bought for her.

_Wife._

She smiled bitterly. She wouldn't be my wife anymore, nor I will be hers. If ever the foundations would be dissolved just like what was stated in the will of her Abuelo, she would take over of whatever would be affected by it. She would form a new one. She would just maybe changed the names then. With Rachel and Quinn's help, as well as her family, she could easily pull it off and look for sponsors. Another thing is, she's Santana Marie Lopez, one of the most well-known authors in the world of writers. A lot of people would believe and trust her if she would approach and talk to the most influential people she knows to ask for help for the foundations she would take over. With the right people and right words - _speaking of words, I know a damn lot, what's the use of being a writer? Psh. _- Santana fucking Lopez could pull it off.

She sighed and thought to herself.

_This house doesn't belong to me. I'm such a fool to believe and hope that someday, I would have a happy family with her and live in this house. I don't know why you did this to me. I hope I'm just having a bad dream... but the pain I'm feeling right now makes everything so real. Yes, I am mad. I certainly am mad to the point where I wish I didn't or rather don't love you or even knew you, and I know I really should hate you right now... but just like what I have said before, I just can't. I don't know how long I could stay mad and if I will ever forgive and forget you for doing this to me but I can't really hate you. I know I should, I wish I could. Bye, Britt..._

She took a one last glance inside the house before finally stepping out. She can stand back up and start again. She did it before and she would do it again now. And when she recovers, she would leave and avoid people like _her_.

She turned her cell phone off the first time it rang and when she saw it was Jaimey calling her. She couldn't even remember or count the times Brittany tried to reach and call her. She chose not to answer any of the calls nor text messages. There's no point. She's leaving.

_There really is no point... and there's no point of turning back._

* * *

**A/N: so... i hope you won't kill or hate me yet. 2nd to the last chapter is down, last chapter would be up tonight. again, sorry for being gone and shit. I missed you all! thank you for the reviews, fave's and follows. love y'all! -RG**


	22. Never An Option

**A/N: Last Chapter! as promised :) It's been a fun ride y'all. I really do appreciate all the love you've given. I'll have another story up when I come back home from my trip to Baguio City :) If you wanna know what the place looks like, just google it. hihi.**

***Sa mga Pinoy 'jan, alam niyo na yan. 'Wag ng magtanong. lol. Sa mga tga-Manila 'jan, magkitakita nlng tayo :))***

**So, anyways, on with the story! I'm so scared right now. I know you guys are already planning for my death because of the previous chapter and im very sorry. please forgive me.**

* * *

Chapter 22

_You really are stupid, Brittany. How can you afford to let your wife go?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"She turned off the phone, Brittany!" she heard her sister say on the phone.

"Damn! Fucking shit!" Brittany cursed. She's been stuck in traffic for a while now. She called Santana for what seemed like a million times already but her wife was not asnwering her calls nor to the text messages she's been sending her non-stop. She knows that she did hurt her wife pretty bad. She couldn't shake the look of hurt and pain that she saw in those brown eyes, especially the look on her lover's face that was full of tears. But she had no choice... sha had to choose the child.

"Fucking god, Britttany. How could you ever forget to tell her? Your fucking wife, Britt. _Wife!" _Jaimey told her, obviously pissed at her older sister right now.

"I forgot, okay! I know it's my fucking fault! Ugh! I'm such an idiot, JP."

"I really do have a feeling that your wife heard a different story, Britt."

"I can't lose her, Jaimey. I just can't. Not again... and this fucking traffic is getting in my way! J, can you go to my house and please check on her? My wife could be doing god knows what there," the older blonde said, her voice is starting to break.

"Sorry, sis. I can't. I'm in LA right now."

"Well, then can you call Puck? Tell him I need his chopper. It's the add - wait, Maxene Micheals was one of your clients before, right?" she asked her younger sister when she took a glance at a certain boutique. There was a shiny black and silver Harley-Davidson motorbike parked right outside. "Call her and tell her that I need the bike on front of her boutique. I know for sure that the owner of that bike is a customer of hers right now."

"Piece of cake, sis!" Jaimey answered immediately.

Brittany got out of the car as soon as her sister answered her and she headed to the botique. Not long after, one of the saleslady of the said botique went out of the shop to hand her the keys. The blonde aslo gave her car keys so they could drive her car and park it at the curb when this traffic would decide to start moving.

_Wait, is it just me or was the saleslady flirting with me? Nuh-uh. No. Okay, never mind. I should probably go and catch my woman._

* * *

Moments later, at the house...

There was no use. The bike was useless. She was already late, too late. When she got home, her wife wasn't there. Her wife already left her. All of her things were nowhere to be found. They parted ways the second time around and probably the last. It fucking hurts her. A simple mistake had caused her her wife, her only source of happiness, and her whole life.

_She's gone... she's fucking gone._

She felt her knees buckle. She weakly fell onto their bed, not knowing what to do. Her pale hands ran over the side of the bed where her gorgeous wife sleeps.

_No... no. no. no. I won't allow this to happen. Not at all, never again. I will follow you wherever you go, Santana. _She stood up and looked at the picture of her wife placed on the table beside the bed. _I love you so much, San. I can't lose you, never again._

She walked towards the door and almost out of the room when she heard the sound of the falling water from the shower hitting the tiled floor in the bathroom. She took big long steps towards the door of the bathroom.

"San, baby... are you in there?" she asked, at the same time knocking on the door. She also tried to open the door but it was locked. "Baby, please -"

"Don't you ever dare to disturb me when I'm showering, Pierce!" she heard her wife shout from the inside of the bathroom.

_Yep... Santana Lopez-Pierce is mad. Damn, even though she's my wife, I'm still scared... a bit._

Though she knows that her gorgeous wife was pretty mad at her right now, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy and relieved. She's still here, she didn't leave.

"We're married, love. You're also a Pierce... but, you know, I really do prefer being called Lopez-Pierce."

"Shut up!" Then again, her wife shouted from the other side.

The blonde walked towards the bed and sat on it while waiting for her wife to come out. She can't help but smile and fist pump the air. She was now softly singing one of the songs of the Moffatts, "If Life Is So Short." Santana was giving her the chance to explain herself and she was thankful for that.

A few moments later, she heard the bathroom door being opened. Blue eyes looked up and she was met by the image of her wife only having a thick white towel wrapping her body, showing her toned tan legs and arms and her prominent collarbone, down to the peak of her cleavage.

She attempted to stand and approach the brunette only to be stopped.

"Don't you dare. Stay where you are, Pierce!" Santana commanded, still clearly mad at her.

Brittany can't help but wince when she saw her wife's face, especially her eyes. Those beautiful smoky brown eyes were now red and puffy. She doesn't really know why Santana's eyes could easily get swollen.

Santana went in the walk-in closet where they both put their clothes and she looked surprised when she realized that she didn't have her clothes there anymore since she already packed them away. The blonde smiled when she saw that the brunette grabbed one of her shirts and sweatpants from the closet and put it on. She saw how her wife frowned when she looked at herself at the full-length mirror they have in the room. The shirt was too big for her, especially the sweatpants which was too long for the brunette because she was obviously taller than her wife.

Santana kept frowning while looking at the too long and too big sweatpants. Then, she decided to just remove the pants and just wear the too big shirt which reached the middle of her thighs, almost reaching the length of her knee. Brittany could feel her body react, thinking that her wife was not wearing anything under that shirt. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her top and removed her blazer. The whole room was engulfed in her wife's addicting scent which she loved smelling so much.

_Control yourself woman! And oh great, Brittany Lopez-Pierce... you do know very well that you can't live without your wife which happens to be Santana Lopez-Pierce. Now, get yourself together and explain everything to her! You poor excuse of a human being and a wife._

Before they decided to go out of the room, the brunette comb and dried her hair first. The blonde only waited, scratching the back of her neck from time to time, and followed the Latina to the kitchen like a love-sick puppy.

"Coffee?" she heard the brunette ask. So she looked at her and she saw that the woman was rasing an eyebrow at her and giving her a blank stare.

_Yep, still mad._

"Y-yeah, sure. Please," she answered.

The brunette turned and made her coffee, exactly the way she likes it - a lot of cream and a bit of sugar.

"Tell me about it," Santana said, subtly wiping the corners of her eyes. The Latina already felt like crying right at that moment.

"Sssshh... San, please don't cry anymore." Brittany walked towards the brunette and hugged her form behind, leaning her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, soothing her. At first, the Latina was fighting her until she couldn't take it anymore and just decided to turn around in her wife's long pale arms and buried her face on the taller woman's chest while sobbing. "Baby, please stop crying," she said once again, wrapping her arms tighter around her wife's slim waist and pulling her closer. "Listen to me, okay? The boy... the boy is not my son. Technically, legally, biologically nor in every way. He's not my son," she started and then breathed out. "After all these years, Roxy and I, we only saw each other again last year. She begged me to act as her son's other parent because she obviously had no one. I didn't agree until I learned that the boy was sick. James, the boy, has leukemia and it's in its serious stage already. I just can't allow myself to disappoint the kid, especially in his condition. Roxy... it was because of a one night stand why she had James right now. The boy never knew who his other parent was, who his real father was. He would always wish and wish that someday he would get to meet his other parent. That's why I agreed and that's where I come in. Yes, I am no father, San. Obviously, I don't look like a man apart from Britt-britt Junior. But I was his other "parent". It was also hard explaining to him why our set-up was different, why I don't look like a man just like any other father should look like, why I should be called "mom" instead of "dad", why is that I don't live with them and that I worked far from New York that's why I only get to visit him once in a while and not everyday."

"W-why didn't you tell me that?" Santana asked. She certainly knows that even though her blonde wife would look tough on the outside, but she was just as soft and innocent inside.

"I really planned to, babe. I swear! I don't know why I forgot about it. These past couple of days, I admit that I even forgot about the child. Yesterday, I was on my way home when Roxy called. She told me that James was vomitting blood again, so I went there. I wasn't able to put him to bed immediately that's why I was home pretty late. I didn't call tot let you know because I want to personally tell you about this, about _him_. Then again, it got lost in my mind to tell you last night, then, when I remembered about telling you this morning... well, you were sleeping like a baby and I didn't have the heart to wake you up because I know that I was the reason why you stayed up all night and I know you were pretty tired from it." Brittany said, slightly teasing in the end of her serious explanation.

The brunette could feel her tan cheeks turning red and she was left shy and speechless because of what the blonde said.

"Did you read the note that I left? The one beside the sandwhich I left for you this morning?"

Santana nodded.

"What does it say?"

"That you'll pick me up for lunch. Then you'll tell me and explain where you were last night." Then, Santana thought quickly about the note if she read it correctly. _Yes, that's what was said on the note that Britt left beside the sandwhich she made herself for me._

"See, San? I would definitely tell you everything. And oh, you forgot something. I also said on that very same note that I love you," the blonde said with a smile on her face.

"So... uhm, w-where's the real father of the boy?"

The blonde just shrugged and said, "I don't know, love. But what I do know is that for me, you were never an option. You were never just an option because you, my love, are my only choice. They can offer me all the riches in the world but I would still choose you. I will forever choose you because I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I'll never stop loving you. With that love, I know that I'll be okay. As long as I have you..." Then, she pecked her wife's tan cheek. "So are we clear here my wife? Any more questions?"

The Latina could feel her heart swell and overflow with love, she just shook her head "no" as her response because she was still so speechless because of what she heard just now.

"So, can the defense ask a couple of questions now, your honor?"

"Fire away," the brunette seriously answered.

The blonde moved her hand down and cupped the shorter woman's chin, tilting her head up slightly. "I want you to smile first, though. I miss seeing your smile, especially your dimples. And I also get hurt every time I see you like this, San," she said, softly caressing the corners of her red and puffy eyes. She already heard her wife's explanation and it may be unrealistic and all, but she believes Brittany when she says she would never hurt her. That's also why she couldn't let herself leave just like that without hearing what her wife has to say.

Slowly, a small smile appeared and graced her plump lips that totally made Brittany happy in return.

"First question. Where are your things? Were you really planning to leave me?" Santana could totally hear the worry and hurt in the blonde's voice.

She breathed in deep. "In the car. Well, yeah... I was honestly planning on leaving you," she answered straight to the point.

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, I remembered when you told me that nothing ever happened between you and Roxy. I believed you back then. I thought about it, and I know that you are not an irresponsible person, Britt-britt. That if ever the child was really your son, I know that you would never allow yourself to leave him. I know how big and soft your heart is, especially when it comes to these kind of things. So, I held on to those reasons. Another thing is, I don't want the past to repeat itself, and one of it is leaving immediately without a single word or second glance. If I have to leave, I will surely leave but I have to hear you first. We are not teenagers anymore, Britt. I am not a teen anymore and I have learned a couple of things the hard way, and one of those things is this."

"So now that you've heard my explanation, do you believe me?"

"I do."

"So why are you still crying?"

"I don't know, love. Or, wait, maybe I do. Maybe because I more of like hurt and still hurting when I think about losing you, that it would definitely kill me if I would lose you. Britt, I love you so much that it actually hurts and even just the mere thought of losing you actually does pains me."

Pale hands searched for tan ones and laced their finger together while sparkling blue eyes were staring intently at smoky brown ones. "I love you more, Santana. If that's even possible... and it only grows even more every single day. I don't know if it really is possible, but you know. And if ever you really left, you think I'd give up on you so easily? Oh, hell no, baby. Never in a million years. I wouldn't give up on you, not even if it takes another ten years and more. That is how deep you got me into. That is how much I love you."

"Oh, Britt..."

"But I was so scared, San. I was so scared... I thought I'd lose you again," Brittany said, her eyes were already stinging.

"I will never leave you again, Britt. Promise... and we better work on our communication department here, love. Though, I promise that I will talk to you first if there is something bothering my mind, especially when it's about us and not just go up and leave," Santana promised. Then, she stood on her tip toes, leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, kissing the blonde's pink thin lips fully.

The blonde sat on one of the stools, pulling the brunette with her, sitting her on top of her lap. "Oh! So how did you get to Roxy's place? And why were you even there? Oh, shit. Now I get it, babe. She was the one who tole you. Don't worry. I will -"

"No, babe. Lemme handle that bitch for once and for all. She best be praying now for she will get a visit from Snixxx, fresh from Lima Heights Adjacent," she said. _Oh yes, dear Roxy... shit is indeed about to go down._

After thinking about her plot on the life of one Roxy a.k.a queen bitch town express, she nuzzled her face on her wife's long pale neck and softly bit on her pulse point. It was actually one of her tendencies wherein she would just bite or nip at her wife's soft creamy white skin if she was in the mood of biting her or if she wants to be sweet and all to her wife. It was just soft though and it doesn't really leave a mark.

Brittany stood up, carrying the brunette in her arms, bridal style, and started to walk towards their room. "Well, Mrs. Santana Lopez-Pierce... my dear wife, why don't you kiss me now?" She playfully said, finally happy that she has her wife back in her arms.

For they said, love is sweeter the second time around... But nothing is sweeter than true love. A love that is so strong no matter how many challenges it would face, how much hurt it would encounter and how much happiness it would bring. For true love brings the right persons together. No matter how many times they would fall apart, it would only bring them back together, stronger as ever... for fate has laid a hand.

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: So this ends my YHMAH journey with you guys. I hope you enjoyed reading this story despite of some flaws. I can't promise you, but I do hope I could write a couple of one-shots with regards to some not really detailed events. Anyways, I had fun with you all and just keep me on your alerts with regards to my upcoming story when I come back home from my trip. Thank you thank you thank you so much for sticking around til the end and for supporting this story. Thank you for those who shared their ideas, for those you reviewed, followed and faved. Thank you for sharing your time with me and this story. 'Til the next story, y'all. Love you! -RG**


End file.
